


Esplendor

by MaryFangirl



Category: City Hunter (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Het, Lemon
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 33,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryFangirl/pseuds/MaryFangirl
Summary: [AU] "Va bene, sorellina, sai che ti dico? Ci vado. E non rientrerò fino a domattina. Andrò a letto col primo sconosciuto che mi fisserà per più di dieci secondi" disse Kaori con una faccia da spaccona, che fece sorridere ulteriormente la più grande, la quale prese a mangiucchiare il tappo della penna mentre la guardava sistemarsi la giacca e lisciarsi i pantaloni.[...]Ryo afferrò la giacca nera, mettendosela con rabbia."Bravo, bravo. Sfotti, stronzo, mentre tu starai qui ad impazzire coi tuoi mostri finti e a friggerti il cervello, io sarò a letto con la ragazza più bello del mondo. Anzi, prendi il portatile e chiuditi in camera, non ti voglio in mezzo alle palle quando tornerò con il mio schianto" borbottò inviperito.
Relationships: F/F couple, Makimura Kaori/Saeba Ryo, Mick Angel/Sayuri Makimura
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. 1. Stasera si esce

**Author's Note:**

> Salve a tutti ^_^ questa fanfiction ha diversi anni ed era stata scritta per un altro fandom: per un certo periodo mi ero appassionata molto a scrivere fanfiction sui calciatori (ebbene sì, persone reali), ce n’erano diversi che shippavo tra di loro con grande enfasi (una coppia in particolare mi aveva alquanto ossessionato...), c’era un giro non indifferente per questo tipo di ff, ma non pubblicate su EFP perché purtroppo le storie sugli sportivi non sono concesse. Quasi tutte erano state pubblicate sul sito Fanworld.it che sfortunatamente non risulta più disponibile ._. Stiamo parlando del periodo 2011/2013 più o meno...ad ora posso affermare che quell’epoca è finita, ma non la rinnego :D tuttavia, ho ripescato alcune mie storie di quel periodo che ho deciso di adattare e riproporre con Ryo e Kaori!
> 
> Per questa fanfiction, una AU, ringrazio un’altra fanfiction per l’ispirazione, La legge dell’amore di k66 (una delle mie autrici preferite senza dubbio), anche se naturalmente poi io l’ho sviluppata diversamente.
> 
> Grazie e buona lettura.

_Prologo_

"Ascoltami" disse l’uomo prendendo le mani bianche, lisce, sull'anulare destro un anello appariscente, blu come il cielo limpido delle serate estive.

"Era un drogato, un disagiato sociale. Chiunque crederebbe che si sia suicidato"

L’uomo sorrise anche se non c'era nulla per cui sorridere.

"Non lo capisci che era troppo rischioso? È solo un drogato in meno. E per quanto riguarda noi due, continueremo qui fino alla fine del mese. Poi ce ne andremo. Lontano, andremo a vivere su una spiaggia. Metteremo su un bar e trascorreremo la vita su un'amaca, vendendo succo d'ananas ai turisti" continuò dapprima apprensivo, diventando man mano più dolce e convinto. Anche il suo sorriso si addolciva.

Posò un bacio sul suo collo, ravviando una ciocca bionda dietro l'orecchio.  
Le labbra rimasero serrate, pallide, il piccolo tic all'occhio accentuava il suo nervosismo.  
Le braccia robuste si strinsero attorno alla sua vita sottile. Un altro bacio sul collo.

"Non devi preoccuparti" mormorò abbassando le palpebre, cullando piano il suo corpo.  
"Ne sei...sicuro?" la voce era rauca e traballante. Sorrise, a se stesso.

A lei.  
Passò un dito sulle sopracciglia fini e chiare, tuffandosi negli occhi azzurri, tersi.

Non gli occhi del complice di un assassino.  
Non di chi era seduto vicino al posto di guida, occupato invece da chi ha impugnato una pistola e freddato un uomo, non di chi l'ha aiutato a sbarazzarsi del cadavere gettandolo nel fiume.

Lei lo capì.  
I suoi occhi si addolcirono: i gelidi e immobili ghiacciai furono onde blande e benevole, non del fiume che inghiottiva un corpo morto, ma del laghetto di un'oasi ristoratrice nel deserto.  
Aderì al corpo dell'uomo, che rispose con un sospiro di piacere.

"Va bene. Ti amo"

Le labbra dell'uomo avvolsero quelle della donna.

\-------------------------

"Kaori"

La donna si strinse il piccolo spazio ossuto tra gli occhi con indice e pollice, serrando le palpebre per riaprirle quasi subito.  
Rivolse un sorriso amorevole alla ragazza seduta sul divano, smarrita nella lettura di un romanzo.  
La ragazza sollevò il viso, squadrandolo da dietro gli occhiali.

"Che c'è?"  
"Non c'è bisogno che resti in casa con me. Perché non esci, non chiami qualcuno per andare a bere qualcosa?"  
"Non mi va" fu la risposta fulminea e lapidaria, che però non scoraggiò l'altra.  
"Perché ti chiudi a riccio? Il fatto che il tuo ormai ex ragazzo ti abbia tradito e tu l'abbia beccato proprio il giorno del tuo compleanno, non significa che nel mondo ci siano solo vermi"  
"Ci sono esseri anche peggiori dei vermi, infatti"

Rise, sinceramente divertita. "Ma io devo ancora correggere un pacco di compiti. Non posso esserti di alcuna compagnia"  
"E che problema c'è? Tu correggi i compiti, io leggo"  
"Non ci vai più in quel locale?"  
"Certo che ci vado. Ma oggi è domenica"  
"Che ti importa" scrollò le spalle. "Puoi andarci quando vuoi. E se incontrassi qualcuno di interessante?"  
"Hai detto così anche un anno e mezzo fa, quando ho iniziato a frequentarlo. A parte famigliole con mocciosi urlanti e adolescenti svenevoli, non c'è mai nessuno che possa definirsi interessante"  
Sayuri ridacchiò, divertendosi in effetti parecchio a stuzzicarla.

"Certo che se sei sempre così simpatica, sfido io a trovare qualcuno che osi avvicinarti" la rimbrottò dolcemente. Kaori la guardò con aria torva, esattamente come Sayuri si aspettava.  
"Va bene, sorellina, sai che ti dico? Ci vado. E non rientrerò fino a domattina. Andrò a letto col primo sconosciuto che mi fisserà per più di dieci secondi" disse con una faccia da spaccona, che fece sorridere ulteriormente la più grande, la quale prese a mangiucchiare il tappo della penna mentre la guardava sistemarsi la giacca e lisciarsi i pantaloni.

"Piuttosto, anche tu dovresti uscire" disse Kaori col tono più serio che le riuscì, spegnendo appena lo sguardo ilare di Sayuri. "Sei una professoressa di matematica, ma hai pur sempre ventotto anni. Ventotto, capito? Significa che sei giovane."

Sayuri sostituì il tappo della biro col proprio labbro inferiore, pieno e carnoso, mentre Kaori prendeva il portafogli portafogli rimasto sulla mensola per infilarlo nella borsa.

"Lui vorrebbe che tu vivessi la tua vita. Se consegni quei compiti con due giorni di ritardo, nessuno ti condannerà a morte" enunciò severa, per poi prendere la porta dopo averla salutato con un ultimo cenno.

Sayuri mise da parte il compito che stava esaminando, con una smorfia, perché era deprimente vedere tanti errori in una sola facciata.

Fosse solo colpa di chi non capisce la matematica, realizzò ricominciando a massaggiarsi le tempie, e lanciando un'occhiata breve ma tutt'altro che casuale alla foto nella cornice argentata appoggiata sul cassettone del salotto.

\--------------------

"Stasera si esce, Mick!" ghignò Ryo Saeba tirando una pacca sulla schiena al ragazzo che, fisso davanti al pc, per poco non si soffocò con il biscotto che stava sgranocchiando.

"Ha deciso finalmente di pagare?" fece cercando di riprendersi dal violento colpo di tosse causato dalla proverbiale delicatezza dell'amico.

Non l'aveva fatto apposta. Lo sapeva. Non era colpa sua se era alto quasi due metri per cento chili di muscoli, e se un suo schiaffetto equivaleva a un gancio da pugile.  
E non era colpa di Ryo se il suo socio era un po’ più basso, nonostante non fosse certo esile o gracile, ma in quanto a robustezza non era paragonabile a lui.

Ryo aveva un sorriso che non finiva più, e questo gli fece dimenticare quasi subito la paura di morire a causa di qualche briciola andata di traverso.

"Abbiamo scoperto chi pedinava sua sorella, no? L'ho fatto cagare sotto, il maniaco. Caso risolto, ecco la paga" disse tronfio lasciando cadere sul tavolo una busta beige.

"A metà, socio, come sempre. Per la tua mente da hacker e il mio braccio di ferro" sghignazzò indicando col dito il proprio bicipite scolpito.  
Mick ridacchiò, sfregandosi le mani.

"Stasera andiamo ad ubriacarci come spugne, magari portiamo a casa due belle signorine" proseguì con uno sguardo che avrebbe impaurito chiunque tranne Mick, che ormai ci era abituato.

"Io passo" sorrise scuotendo il capo, aspettandosi la reazione dell'altro che fu appunto immediata e impetuosa come di consueto.  
"Cazzo dici? Come sarebbe, perchè??"  
"Sono impegnato. È uscito il nuovo gioco, lo aspettavo da MESI"

Ryo sbarrò e strabuzzò gli occhi.

"Mi pianti da solo solo per un cazzo di gioco?! Sei un nerd di merda, ecco cosa sei!"  
"Cristo, Ryo, hai le tue cose?! Si vede che non scopi da un sacco!" lo schernì sapendo di rischiare la vita per la seconda volta durante la giornata, anche se sapeva benissimo che l'amico era uno di quelli che faceva l'orso ma non avrebbe fatto del male a nessuno. Forse.  
Ma il fatto di essere il suo migliore amico doveva pur servire a qualcosa, no?

Ryo afferrò la giacca nera, mettendosela con rabbia.  
"Bravo, bravo. Sfotti, stronzo, mentre tu starai qui ad impazzire coi tuoi mostri finti e a friggerti il cervello, io sarò a letto con la ragazza più bella del mondo. Anzi, prendi il portatile e chiuditi in camera, non ti voglio in mezzo alle palle quando tornerò con il mio schianto" borbottò inviperito.

"Agli ordini, capo. Lascio che ci stia qualcun altro, in mezzo alle tue palle" farfugliò facendo rumore appositamente con la cannuccia nel brick di succo ormai semivuoto.

Ryo imprecò, uscendo e sbattendo la porta, e la risposta di Mick fu un'energica risata.


	2. 2. Preda e predatore

Non c'era molta gente, nel locale dalle luci soffuse; i mobili in legno color caramello davano una sensazione di calore che lo rincuorò.

Si avvicinò al bancone estraendo una banconota che fece scivolare in direzione della barista in camicia bianca e i capelli legati in una coda alta.

"Desidera?"

Diede un'occhiata veloce al menu appeso alla parete color rosa pallido.

"L'amaro della casa. Sì, prendo questo"

La donna annuì, girandosi per prendere un bicchiere e controllando le bottiglie.

"Con ghiaccio, per favore" puntualizzò, voltandosi e appoggiando i gomiti al bancone in marmo dalle decorazioni irregolari.  
Poche coppiette erano disposte ai vari tavoli, l'uno a debita distanza dall'altro.

Cercavano tutti privacy, constatò leggermente divertito dalla visione di chi si parlava a due centimetri di distanza, le mani che si stringevano e gli sguardi languidi.  
Melensi, anche, ma in fondo nessuno di quei ragazzi doveva avere più di vent'anni.

Che ci faceva lì, si disse.  
Se quello stronzo si fosse degnato di farmi compagnia, magari, pensò stizzito, trangugiando la sua ordinazione. Un'immediata ondata di calore parve bruciargli lo sterno, si leccò le labbra per concentrarsi sul sapore dell'amaro.

"Molto buono" commentò ricevendo un tenue ringraziamento dalla barista.  
Oltre ai colori caldi del locale, non era difficile capire perché tutte le coppiette fossero così assorte nei loro svenevoli mormorii da innamorati.

La musica delicata che aleggiava in tutto il locale era un massaggio per la mente di chiunque, figurarsi per i ragazzini in totale balia di Cupido e dei propri ormoni.

Fu così che Ryo cercò l'artefice di tale melodia, leggerissima ma che si faceva ascoltare in ogni sua nota, giungendo a una bassa piattaforma posta in un angolo del locale, avvolta da un tappeto rosso su cui era posto un pianoforte nero e lucido.

I suoi occhi si attardarono sui piedi infilati in eleganti scarpe scure, che pigiavano sui pedali dorati del piano. Risalì, bevendo l'immagine che si presentò al suo sguardo, accorgendosi di essere già perso.

Erano mani svelte e attente quelle che premevano i tasti del pianoforte, erano spalle dritte e delicate quelle contenute nella giacca nera sotto la quale vi era una camicia bianca, era un delizioso fondoschiena tondo quello che riusciva a intravedere, posato sullo sgabello.  
Ed era un viso di una bellezza tanto semplice quanto sconcertante quello che apparteneva alla giovane pianista che rendeva l'atmosfera così vellutata con la sua canzone eterea.  
La vedeva di profilo. E vedeva labbra di un rosa acceso, quasi scarlatto, imbronciate in un'espressione estremamente conturbante, il naso né grosso né piccolo; non poteva vedere i suoi occhi, ma studiò i ricci color mogano che ornavano la testa graziosa, il collo nascosto in parte dal colletto della camicia, il mento e le guance lisce.

Si vedeva che era molto concentrata, ma anche tranquilla. Suonava muovendo la testa per darsi il ritmo, quando improvvisamente la musica si velocizzò e le sue dita divennero frenetiche, quasi arrabbiate, ma la rapidità non la portò a sbagliare né a sbavare la sua performance.

La divorò, Ryo, desiderando di trapassarla con gli occhi, arrivò a immaginare che fosse nuda mentre suonava e si insultò da solo.  
Perché nessuno l'aveva acceso e colpito così, la prima volta, da lontano. Abitava in quella città da almeno dieci anni, com'è che non l'aveva mai nemmeno incrociata?

"Sa chi è quel ragazza?" chiese alla barista, insultandosi ulteriormente visto che la domanda gli era uscita con voce appena rauca.  
"No, mi spiace" disse lei celando un sorriso. Forse non se ne era accorto, lui, ma chiunque avesse visto come Ryo stava studiando la ragazza, si sarebbe reso conto che la giovane era un richiamo seducente e ammaliante per lui, e sembrava che a Ryo non importasse di poter sembrare inopportuno o molesto, mentre la fissava da quasi un minuto abbondante.

"Viene qui spesso?"  
"Sa, è curioso che sia qui oggi. Di solito viene ogni giovedì, per un paio d'ore, ordina un caffé e se ne va. Non è mai stata a cena o altro. Sta lì a suonare, sembra quasi che si ritagli un momento da dedicare esclusivamente al pianoforte, forse per staccare dagli impegni di tutti i giorni. Non so come si chiami. Ma noi lo abbiamo soprannominato Esplendor"  
"Esplendor?"

La donna annuì.  
"Questo locale è perlopiù frequentato dalla comunità sudamericana, in particolare brasiliana, e si sono un po’ tutti invaghiti di quella ragazza di cui non si sa niente se non che suona molto bene"  
"Ma perché, Esplendor?"  
Gli occhi della donna ridevano prima della sua bocca.  
"La musica che produce è splendida, non trova? E lei, la ragazza, non è bellissima?"  
Non dovette pensarci. Lo era.

Altro che dieci secondi.  
Lo sguardo di quell'uomo le era addosso da minuti. Da tanto.

La faceva sentire nuda. Si accorse di tremare leggermente, mentre suonava, e ringraziò che non mancasse molto alla fine della canzone. Si sforzò di leggere lo spartito anche se la conosceva a memoria, ma nervosa com'era finì per velocizzare la musica anche laddove vi erano più pause.

Avvertì un grande caldo e la voglia di uscire dal locale. Poteva vederlo solo con la coda dell'occhio.  
Lo sconosciuto era alto, longilineo, massiccio ma elegante nella sua imponenza e sensuale nel suo viso impertinente.  
Provocante con i capelli neri e scompigliati e quei dannati occhi scuri che la stavano perforando, sfacciato perché non gli importava se la stava mettendo a disagio.  
Un predatore, si disse. Un predatore.

-E io sono la gazzella?-  
Si morse il labbro, frustratoa La fronte imperlata di sudore, riprese a respirare.  
-Per oggi finisco qui- affermò a se stessa, alzandosi per andarsene.

"Scusa" la interpellò, appena fuori dal ristorante. Kaori si irrigidì come un manico di scopa. Aveva pensato che potesse accadere, ma non lo aveva proprio sperato. Attraversata da un brivido lungo la schiena, si voltò verso la voce -sexy- dello sconosciuto.

"Sì?"

Ryo si fermò a contemplare la perfezione di quel nocciola brillante che era la tonalità delle sue iridi, e ancora una volta la pienezza di quella bocca che, ora lo sapeva, voleva sulla propria.

-Ma cazzo, cos'ha questa ragazza per ridurmi così?-

Ignorò gli isterismi del proprio cervello sfoggiando il sorriso più accattivante del suo repertorio.  
Lui era il predatore. Doveva inseguirla, attirarla, divorarla. Il suo ego strillava, lievemente orientato verso l'istinto animalesco che, nel sesso come in altri campi, l'aveva sempre contraddistinto.

"Volevo farti i complimenti. Suoni molto bene"  
La giovane lo osservò attentamente, guardinga. "Grazie..."  
"Non sapevo che frequentassi questo posto"  
"Non lo...frequento. Ci vengo ogni tanto per suonare, quando ho un po' di tempo morto"

-Sì, ogni giovedì. Ora lo so, dolcezza. Deve essere il mio giorno fortunato, visto che è domenica-

"Per essere un passatempo, sei piuttosto brava"  
"Ho studiato pianoforte per quasi quindici anni"  
"Non lo studi più?"  
"Ora sono impegnata con l'università"  
"Comunque sia, piacere. Io mi chiamo..."  
"Non dirmelo" lo bloccò, spiazzandolo. "Non voglio saperlo. Neanche a te interessa sapere come mi chiamo io, ho ragione?" lo provocò con un sorrisetto che sorprese ed eccitò l’altro, più grande sicuramente sia per età che stazza.  
"Non vuoi saperlo? Come sei diffidente. È solo un nome"  
La ragazza lo fissò ancora più intensamente. "Io so quello che vuoi"

Ryo non ci vide più, e si chinò fino a sfiorare il suo orecchio nascosto in parte da graziosi riccioli ramati e ribelli.  
"Ah sì? E stranamente è la stessa cosa che vuoi tu"  
Lei tentò di ribattere con un sorriso ironico. "Come sei presuntuoso. Cos'è che voglio, di grazia?"

Sobbalzò quando sentì le sue mani che l’afferravano per i fianchi, e un istante dopo il suo corpo era premuto contro quello dell'uomo. Dello sconosciuto. Del predatore.

Il suo cuore prese a correre furiosamente.


	3. 3. Un bellissimo rischio

Gli occhi di Ryo scivolavano come l'acqua impetuosa di un ruscello, irregolare e imprevedibile, lungo il suo viso. Si soffermarono sulle labbra socchiuse, dall'aspetto invitante, a causa delle quali Ryo si ritrovò momentaneamente con la salivazione azzerata.

Istintivamente la ragazza aveva posato le mani sul suo torace, nel momento in cui l'aveva spiazzata attirandola a sé, e ora lo guardava con aria continuamente nervosa e pronta a una sua qualsiasi mossa.

"C-che fai? Siamo in mezzo alla strada"  
Ryo diede un'occhiata distratta attorno a loro. E tenendosela sempre addosso, la spostò quasi di peso fino a raggiungere una stradina stretta e buia lì vicino, fiocamente illuminata solo dalla luce del lampione sulla via principale.

Incatenò gli occhi ai suoi, colpito dallo sguardo fiero della giovane che non ci pensava proprio a chinare il capo intimorita, come probabilmente chiunque avrebbe fatto. Il suo corpo tremava appena, rendendola ancora più desiderabile secondo l'opinione di Ryo che faticava sempre di più a trattenere i propri istinti. Non che volesse violentarla, non sarebbe mai arrivato fino al punto di forzarla, ma la verità era che sentiva che la ragazza voleva la stessa cosa. Proprio per questo desiderava solamente baciarla e possederla, perché sapeva con certezza che lei avrebbe ricambiato le sue attenzioni con altrettanta passione.

Le mani rimasero sui suoi fianchi, ma Ryo aderì contro di lei un po' di più. Nemmeno uno spillo a quel punto poteva frapporsi tra di loro.

"Ti stai accorgendo di quello che c'è fra di noi?" le sussurrò suadente. La distanza tra le loro labbra non era che di una manciata di centimetri, uno scherzo da colmare.  
In quel momento capì di non poter più resistere. Non gli importava di non conoscere il suo nome, il desiderio gli stava rombando nel sangue ed era molto più forte della razionalità.

Tuttavia, sempre lungi dal volerla terrorizzare o costringere, si limitò a sfiorare le sue labbra.  
Il primo tocco bastò a far trattenere il fiato ad entrambi. Per Ryo era come odorare un bicchiere di vino pregiato prima della degustazione completa. Guardò prima il suo viso, palesemente accaldato, il suo corpo era ora teso e leggermente più cedevole contro di lui.

Non c'erano dubbi, il suo bacino e le sue mani appena più strette attorno alla stoffa della giacca di Ryo parlavano per lui.

Ryo fece sua la bocca della ragazza, senza foga, ma con evidente sensualità; per prima cosa si accontentò di muovere la bocca sulla sua, forzandola dolcemente per un contatto più deciso, afferrò il labbro inferiore senza morderlo, in modo morbido ma secco, divertendosi a stuzzicarlo con la lingua prima di inoltrarsi nella sua bocca a toccare quella ancora ferma della ragazza.

Kaori trattenne un gemito, schiacciandosi involontariamente contro il muro, ma il suo predatore sconosciuto non sembrava intenzionato a concederle una tregua, e afferrando i lembi della sua giacca per poco non lo alzò per rendere il bacio più impetuoso.

Si sforzò di rimanere in punta di piedi quanto più possibile, imprecando contro se stessa sentendosi già bagnata ed era probabile che l’altro lo avesse intuito perché sorrise sulle sue labbra.  
Quel sorriso fu come solletico, un'ondata di brividi leggeri ma numerosissimi.

Lo sconosciuto sembrava provarci sempre più gusto, a baciarla, gemette sonoramente piegando la testa per aumentare la foga con cui la sua lingua diventava padrona della propria bocca.

Non voleva ammetterlo, ma le stava facendo girare la testa. Sapere di averlo reso così famelico, sentire il suo corpo duro -sì, totalmente duro- contro il proprio e, come colpo di grazia, la sua mano già oltre la stoffa della camicia, sul ventre, in un certo senso la inorgogliva ma la spaventava al contempo.

Non che fosse violento: molto deciso, certo, e anche un po' rude, ma non le stava facendo male.  
Sì, era piacevole. Kaori si sentiva sempre più accaldata oltre che vergognosamente protesa verso di lui.  
In una lotta continua fra il suo istinto e la sua mente, le risultava comunque impossibile rinunciare al bacio assurdo che quel tipo le stava regalando, e giocare con la sua lingua sembrò del tutto naturale, per quanto strano tutto ciò continuasse ad apparirle.

Il bacio divenne più blando, nel momento in cui stavano entrambi rimanendo senza aria. L'uomo proseguì però a stamparle veloci quanto intensi baci, durante i quali Kaori vide i suoi occhi ancora più scuri e lucidi. Kaori si accorse, quando si separarono, di essere arrivato ad arpionargli la nuca con le mani, scompigliandogli un po' i capelli neri, folti e illuminati dalla pallida luce artificiale.  
Ryo tornò a succhiarle il labbro inferiore, sorprendendola e facendola gemere.  
Con un ghigno, prese la sua mano portandosela in mezzo alle gambe.

"Credo che tu lo voglia" mormorò senza smettere di sorridere, malizioso, mandandola ancora più in confusione. Confusione che si manifestò chiaramente quando sollevò due occhi enormi sul suo viso, le guance avvampate e il respiro corto.  
Ryo inclinò la testa, sempre sorridendo, ma in un certo modo intenerito.

Era davvero bellissima, quella ragazza, ed era incredibile come quel visino così dolce, con gli occhi dal taglio allungato e le labbra ora tumide, fosse a suo avviso la più eccitante che avesse mai visto; di amanti e fiamme ne aveva avute a bizzeffe, certo non si era mai sentito sconvolto e coinvolto con qualcuno dopo averlo semplicemente guardato. E sì che la ragazza era vestita da testa a piedi. Non osava immaginare come sarebbe stato averla nuda, sotto di sé, mentre urlava il suo piacere...

Ryo fu attraversato da un fremito atroce, alzò la mano e le spostò una ciocca ricciuta dietro l'orecchio.  
Rimase a sfiorare il padiglione con la punta dell'indice, rendendosi conto di stare ora sorridendo in maniera decisamente dolce.

"Allora, che ne dici?" ribadì, destandolo dal suo torpore.  
Kaori sgranò gli occhi, come in trance. In un gesto del tutto istintivo e proprio per questo tremendo per Ryo, strofinò il naso sul suo collo, respirando piano sulla sua pelle.

"Guarda che se continui così, smetterò di essere gentile e ti prenderò qui nel vicolo" brontolò increspandosi in un altro sorrisetto.  
Kaori si irrigidì, sospirando profondamente.

"Va bene..." sussurrò; Ryo alzò un sopracciglio.  
"Va bene cosa? Vuoi fare sesso nel vicolo? Per me non ci sono problemi e..."  
"S-smettila" lo interruppe sull'orlo dell'imbarazzo più assurdo che avesse mai provato. "Non nel vicolo, ovviamente. Portami in qualsiasi altro posto tu voglia. E fammi tutto quello che vuoi" gemette straziata.

Ryo la guardò, arso dal desiderio.

-Tutto ciò che vuoi anche tu-

"Una Maserati...come fai ad avere una macchina del genere?" disse con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite, fissi sul bolide bianco e lindo come appena uscito dalla concessionaria.

"Era il mio sogno. Con tanta pazienza e tanto lavoro sono riuscito ad arrivare alla somma necessaria. So che è una follia, ma non è bella da morire?" gongolò tirando fuori la chiave e aprendo l'auto.

Kaori si sedette al posto accanto a quello di guida e si allacciò la cintura, impressionata di essere su una macchina così costosa e imponente.

"Ti avviso che a me piace andare veloce. Non fartela addosso o sarai obbligata a pulire il sedile con le tue belle manine da pianista. E lo farai nuda" ghignò, perverso, facendola arrossire e stizzire.  
"Non sono una bambina, non ho paura" commentò provocandogli ulteriore divertimento.

Ryo mise in moto, e il rumore prepotente del motore vibrò nelle orecchie di Kaori che si impose di rilassarsi. Ryo raggiunse la quinta marcia praticamente in un baleno; la strada era sì deserta, ma era pur sempre un centro abitato, e Kaori constatò di essere effettivamente un po' allarmata.  
Ryo invece era tranquillissimo, una mano sul volante e l'altra sul cambio, il piede destro che stuzzicava l'acceleratore e gli occhi che brillavano.  
Non poteva farci nulla, adorava le cose belle, e il brivido, e il rischio.  
Quella corsa in auto non era che la metafora di quello che sarebbe accaduto con la ragazza entro breve.

La ragazza rispecchiava ciò che lo risvegliava di più.  
Era bellissima, solo baciandola l'aveva fatto eccitare. E sentiva che rappresentava un azzardo, ma se una parte del suo cervello gli suggeriva timidamente di riportarla al locale, tutto il resto del suo corpo -si rifiutò di soffermarsi sul cuore che pompava forte rendendolo ancora più inebriato- gli ordinava di affrontarlo, quel rischio così attraente e in apparenza, ma solo in apparenza, privo di conseguenze rilevanti.


	4. 4. Nomi e soprannomi

"Dimmi una cosa, per evitare brutte sorprese. Sei maggiorenne, vero?"

Si beccò un'occhiataccia da manuale, la ragazza si rifiutò perfino di rispondergli.

"E' inutile che ti alteri. Non mi dici nemmeno il tuo nome, dovrei fidarmi?"  
"Tu, piuttosto" lo interruppe con tono acido. "Che razza di lavoro fai per permetterti una Maserati?"  
Ryo sfoggiò un sorriso a trentadue denti, per nulla rassicurante. "Il serial killer"  
"Che simpatico" borbottò l'altra, anche se le toccò ammettere che era gradevole vederlo sorridere.

Ryo si lasciò andare ad una risata spontanea, che la lasciò incantata e stranita per qualche secondo; poco dopo Ryo parcheggiò vicino al marciapiede. Kaori guardò dal finestrino per capire se riconosceva la zona in cui erano finiti e vide un grande edificio dai mattoni rossi. Contò velocemente il numero dei balconi.  
Era un palazzo a sei piani.

"Abiti qui?" disse per poi aggiungere subito "Agenzia S&A?"  
"Aha" annuì chiudendo la macchina. "Io e il mio socio, l'agenzia è nostra"  
"Agenzia come? Matrimoniale, di viaggi?"  
"Investigativa" lo corresse facendogli l'occhiolino. A quella parola Kaori tese le orecchie, interessatissima.  
"Sei un detective?!"  
"Detective e, se necessario, anche guardia del corpo. Ti lascio il biglietto da visita, più tardi" sghignazzò.  
"E comunque, anche se non ti interessa, te lo dico lo stesso. Mi chiamo Ryo Saeba, ma ho anche un secondo nome, Roberto" lo informò aprendo il portone dell'edificio e lasciando che entrasse per primo.  
"Roberto?"

Ryo ridacchiò, non sapendo davvero perché fosse così nervoso. Non era certo la prima volta che portava una conquista a casa.  
"Origini italiane"  
"Davvero?"  
"Mh. Mia madre è italiana" spiegò premendo il pulsante dell'ascensore. La porta del palazzo si aprì ed entrò una signora sulla settantina, vestita elegantemente, con un cappellino che rimandava decisamente ad altri tempi. A Kaori sfuggì lo sguardo furbo di Ryo, e non lo notò nemmeno quando tutti e tre salirono in ascensore.

La signora digitò perché si fermasse al quinto piano, Ryo al sesto.  
Ryo circondò le spalle di Kaori con il braccio. La signora si voltò subito a guardarli per poi tornare a fissare il muro di fronte a sé.  
Stavolta Kaori vide il sorriso dell'uomo e si sentì ghiacciare. Ryo si chinò per soffiare delicatamente sul suo orecchio.

La signora li teneva d'occhio credendo che non la notassero, Ryo recuperò la mano della ragazza e la strinse nella propria. Le schioccò un debole bacio sul padiglione, facendola sobbalzare e attirando ancora di più la signora, dall'aria contrariata.  
Ryo aspettò che gli occhietti di lei fossero posati su loro due e quando se ne accorse, tirò fuori la lingua bagnando leggermente il lobo di Kaori che non poté impedirsi di sospirare, stritolandogli la mano e abbassando le palpebre.

La signora arrossì per l'imbarazzo, mentre Ryo rimase a stuzzicare la pelle sensibile dell'orecchio e dietro di esso, contento di avvertire le dita della ragazza artigliate intorno alla mano.  
La giovane non si degnava di come la signora li stesse guardando scandalizzata, e Ryo ebbe il desiderio perverso di prenderla lì a costo di essere denunciato per atti osceni e oltraggio al pudore.  
Non sarebbe arrivato a tanto, più che altro perché poi la ragazza avrebbe potuto pensare seriamente al suicidio, ma rimaneva un'idea estremamente eccitante anche se improbabile.

L'ascensore si fermò e la signora fece per uscire, prima di digrignare un "Vergognatevi" che svegliò Kaori dalla deliziosa ipnosi in cui era stato catapultata.  
La ragazza aggrottò le sopracciglia, come se non avesse capito cosa fosse successo. Mentre la lingua di Ryo le provocava un brivido dietro l'altro, gli era parso difficile anche respirare.  
Ma di certo udì la secca esternazione della signora poco prima che questa sparisse.

Ryo scoppiò a ridere, attirandola a sé e baciandola sulla fronte. Usciti anche loro dall'ascensore, si diressero verso la porta dell'appartamento di Ryo.

"Come detesto questi falsi puritani di merda...lo sai che la vecchia, sposata da trent'anni, è appena tornata dopo avere frequentato, per l'ennesima volta, uno dei tanti giovani gigolò della città?"  
Kaori arrossì, ancora stordita dalle sensazioni della sua lingua morbida e calda sulla propria pelle e non del tutto interessata alle vicende della signora. "Ah sì?" disse comunque, per non sembrare una pervertita che era lì con lui solo per...quello. Anche se, tecnicamente, era proprio così. La consapevolezza di ciò la fece avvampare di più.

Ryo si voltò verso di lei posando l'indice sulle labbra in segno di fare silenzio.  
"Non so se il mio socio stia dormendo o si stia drogando con il suo nuovo videogame...ma in entrambi i casi, cerca di trattenere le grida" le suggerì smaliziato, e la sua faccia schifosamente piena di sé la stizzì.  
Allo stesso tempo, però, quella faccia da schiaffi e sicuramente unica, le piaceva. Le piaceva tanto da avvertire un chiaro nodo allo stomaco, segno che lo desiderava.  
Era curiosa di sapere quale sguardo le avrebbe rivolto una volta che fosse rimasta nuda davanti a lui, e a sua volta voleva che Ryo si spogliasse.  
Coi vestiti addosso si capiva già che aveva muscoli non indifferenti; sbarazzandosi di ogni scrupolo, Kaori si incollò a lui, infilando le mani all'altezza dei fianchi in modo che si togliesse la giacca.

"Ok. Tu non mi conosci e io non ti conosco. Ma lo ammetto. Ti voglio. Prendimi, nel modo che preferisci"  
Un sospiro del genere parve un sogno a Ryo, che si sentì molto duro nei pantaloni. A quel punto ogni presupposto di mantenersi tenero e delicato andò allegramente a farsi benedire.

Stringendola in un abbraccio intensissimo, si avventò sulla sua bocca irrompendo subito con la lingua per riprendere il discorso cominciato fuori dal locale, senza alcuna intenzione di interromperlo.  
Freneticamente le tolse la giacca, le sbottonò la camicia e lasciandola a terra, introdusse le mani nei suoi pantaloni stringendole le natiche sode e lisce, palpandole smanioso mentre le loro lingue divampavano nella bocca dell'uno e dell'altro.

Kaori gemette, timidamente cercò la sua pelle sotto la maglia che Ryo si sfilò, insofferente, esponendosi allo sguardo ora bramoso della ragazza.  
Come immaginava. La sua carnagione era leggermente abbronzata, i pettorali evidenti e la pancia piatta, ma nessun muscolo esageratamente grosso.  
Anche le braccia erano robuste, forti, ma proporzionate alla sua complessiva figura. Fu rapita dai suoi muscoli scattanti e che raramente aveva ammirato su un uomo dal vivo.

Ryo sorrise, divertito e lusingato.  
Prese le sue mani posandole sul proprio ventre. Kaori si ritrovò istintivamente a sfiorare e ad accarezzare la sua pelle calda e liscia, enormemente affascinata.  
Ryo aveva un corpo meraviglioso, era evidente che ci lavorasse parecchio, non si ottenevano quei muscoli senza esercizio costante. La pelle di Ryo era morbida e profumata: il suo era un odore delicato eppure virile, riconoscibile.

Ryo lasciò che lo guardasse per tutto il tempo che desiderava, intanto che le sue mani sull’addome lo riempivano di brividi.  
Il desiderio di toccarla pulsava forte, così pose le mani attorno al suo collo arrivando a massaggiarle la soffice grana della nuca, con i pollici accarezzò dolcemente le sue guance, gli zigomi, la fronte.  
Si riabbassò per baciarla, con un tocco casto, ma Kaori socchiuse le labbra e di nuovo l'auto-controllo di Ryo si sgretolò come un castello di sabbia; si introdusse con la punta della lingua come a chiedere il permesso: Kaori lo accolse prendendogli la lingua e succhiandola, accarezzandola, il bacio crebbe di intensità, i gemiti morivano e ritornavano nelle bocche ormai ardenti, le mani si intrecciavano e smaniose vagavano sulle braccia, sui volti; Kaori, accecata da un'improvvisa brama, strusciò con la bocca sul suo collo dopo avergli succhiato il mento, ansiosa di sentirlo gemere, poi raggiunse ogni piccolo angolo di pelle che l’attirava di più, vicino al capezzolo che non soddisfò appositamente, e appunto Ryo sospirò per la frustrazione, la sua mano le artigliò i capelli e Kaori sorrise.

Cercò i suoi occhi mentre affondava con la lingua nel suo ombelico prima di ripassare l’addome scolpito così come aveva fatto prima con le mani, ma più lentamente.  
Le dita delicate abbassarono la zip metallica dei jeans, e leccandosi le labbra scoprì infine il sesso turgido e smanioso di essere vezzeggiato.

Kaori lo trovò magnifico, così duro e bollente, lo avvolse con la mano saggiandone la consistenza, mortalmente affascinata dalla pelle sensibile che lo proteggeva e si bagnava sotto il suo tocco.  
Lo guardò in faccia di nuovo prima di schiudere la bocca attorno al glande. Succhiò piano, prendendo poi a leccare tutta la punta.

Ryo mosse istintivamente il bacino in avanti, grugnendo, Kaori sussultò trovandosi tutta quella carne imperiosa e palpitante in bocca, ma lo accontentò e, chiudendo gli occhi, si decise a succhiarlo con foga, passione ma in un certo senso anche con gentilezza.

Ryo si sentì morire per quanto era bello avere su di sé quella bocca morbida, vorace e attenta, la lingua che lo assaporava completamente, e mentre succhiava rumorosamente dandogli tutto quel piacere gemeva anche lei, facendogli vedere i pianeti e tutto il firmamento con quel viso così perfetto e ora rosso, sudato, una cosa indescrivibile.

Dal canto suo, Kaori trovava elettrizzante sentirlo continuamente più turgido, fradicio, sembrava mimare l'atto sessuale nella sua bocca.  
Gocce appiccicose e dense le colavano sul collo, finché Ryo non le rantolò di fermarsi, sconvolto e grondante.  
La prese per mano e corse fino in camera, chiuse la porta e, indicandole di sedersi sul letto, le levò il reggiseno, i pantaloni e le mutande.

"Stenditi" le ordinò con voce carica, pregna di voglia.  
Kaori acconsentì non potendosi impedire di sorridere. Ma il sorriso morì quando Ryo si portò le sue gambe sulle spalle.  
Senza alcun preavviso, si tuffò fra di esse, dedicandosi alla sua intimità.  
A dispetto di quanto le aveva raccomandato, Kaori ci mise poco per emettere urla di piacere.

La sua lingua scavò fra le sue cosce girando attorno alla sua entrata, prima di colpirla a sorpresa, divaricandole le gambe con le mani e leccando su e giù, andando poi a palparle una tenera natica, mordicchiando la pelle sensibilissima e man mano più umettata, succhiando, titillando, facendosi spazio con due dita.

Kaori tremava convulsamente, intrappolandogli il collo con le gambe, tendendosi e inarcandosi, anelando di più e di più, graffiandogli la nuca e le spalle ignorando che magari poteva fargli male.  
Tuttavia Ryo non aveva nulla di cui lamentarsi, pensare alla ragazza che suonava il pianoforte con espressione beata, e averla adesso ansimante e persa nel piacere era estasiante.  
Si sollevò poco dopo il primo orgasmo, lanciandole un'occhiata di fuoco.

"E' la tua prima volta?"  
Kaori captò la sua domanda con alcuni secondi di ritardo, e scosse la testa. Ryo la fissò per cercare di capire se fosse sincera.

"N-no, te lo giuro, non è la prima...non preoccuparti...ti voglio dentro, Ryo"

Quello fu il culmine. Udire la sua voce arrochita e ansante pronunciare il suo nome fu davvero assurdo, un richiamo, il miele per le api; Ryo fece appena in tempo a ricordarsi di recuperare un preservativo dal cassetto del comodino, si sistemò fra le sue cosce, gemendo nell'avvertire le gambe che si allacciavano attorno alla sua vita.  
Si strusciò su di lei, riprendendo le sue labbra in un bacio che li ottenebrò facendoli sbavare leggermente. Ryo scivolò in lei, promettendosi ancora di essere premuroso.  
Di nuovo, la ragazza si inarcò sotto di lui.

"Più veloce..." farfugliò; Ryo intravide un piccolo rivolo di saliva all'angolo della sua bocca.  
Impazzì di nuovo.  
Spinse allora sempre più impetuosamente, mozzandole il fiato, piegandole le ginocchia che giunsero a toccargli le spalle; dapprima Kaori, del tutto annebbiata, si aggrappò alla testiera del letto, stringendo così forte da far diventare le nocche bianche.

Quando Ryo prese a succhiare un punto del suo collo con insistenza, lasciò la sbarra di legno e affondò le mani nei suoi capelli folti, ringhiando tra i denti, abbarbicata a lui come fosse l'unico appiglio disponibile per non crollare nel burrone.

Per Ryo era allucinante, in quel momento non aveva la forza di pensare alle sue esperienze passate, ma se quella non era la migliore delle sue scopate, di certo si avvicinava parecchio alla vetta.  
Come poteva essere così...affiatato e ben incastrato con qualcuno che aveva visto per la prima volta da meno di un paio d'ore?  
Quello era inspiegabile, era quello che lo incendiava. Gli sarebbe piaciuto gemere il suo nome.

La ragazza sospirò, mordendosi le labbra per non gridare, Ryo le impedì di ferirsi infilandole la lingua in bocca. Mentre le loro lingue si strofinavano fuori dalle bocche, la giovane donna venne abbandonando la testa sul cuscino e rantolando.  
Ryo continuò comunque ad accarezzare il suo clitoride finché non capì che era diventato iper sensibile e con qualche altra rapida spinta, si svuotò a sua volta ruggendo.

Crollò sul suo corpo, il cuore era furioso ed erano entrambi madidi di sudore.  
Impiegarono parecchi minuti per riprendersi, Ryo si spostò al suo fianco dandosi dell'idiota perché rimanendo schiacciato su di lei probabilmente le aveva fatto male. Kaori però stava bene, era stravolta ma appagata e non si scostò quando Ryo l’attirò a sé.

Ryo strinse gli occhi, catturato da qualcosa che luccicava sul collo della ragazza. Perso com'era prima, non se ne era accorto, davvero uno smacco per un detective. Era una catenina; si sforzò nel buio di vedere il ciondolo che si rivelò una tastiera di pianoforte in miniatura.

"Esplendor" mormorò pianissimo. Kaori, udendo una parola in un’altra lingua, di cui sapeva giusto qualche parola, riaprì gli occhi.  
"Cosa?"  
"Esplendor" ripeté. "La barista del locale mi ha detto che ti hanno soprannominato così"  
Kaori arrossì. "N-non sapevo di avere un soprannome"  
Ryo sorrise.

"Ma perché Esplendor?" chiese Kaori con un tono dolce e ingenuo che spiazzò Ryo.  
Con l'espressione di chi svela la cosa più ovvia del mondo, disse: "Perché sei splendida e la tua musica è splendida"  
Kaori non seppe come fosse possibile ma arrossì di più. Ryo giocò con la catenina, ripassandola col dito e provocandole qualche brivido mentre con l'altra mano le accarezzava la schiena.

"Non vuoi proprio dirmelo, il tuo nome?"  
La ragazza ripercorse la serata come la scena di un film e si sentì stringere il cuore.  
Ryo l'aveva prima guardata con desiderio nel locale, poi fermata; l’aveva ospitata nella sua fantastica macchina e accolta in casa.  
Le aveva detto delle sue origini, l’aveva toccata e baciata, l’aveva fatta impazzire.

La dolcezza immensa nella domanda "E' la tua prima volta?" era stata qualcosa di meraviglioso e toccante, e Kaori sapeva benissimo che l’amore non c’entrava niente -neanche si conoscevano-, ma era stato comunque stupendo con lei.  
Ryo le aveva detto il suo nome. Le aveva persino parlato del suo lavoro.  
Kaori inghiottì un groppone.

-No, è impossibile. Questa è solo la scopata di una notte, non significa niente.-

"Maiko. Mi chiamo Maiko"


	5. 5. Un boccone amaro

Svegliarsi in un letto che non era il proprio era sempre un trauma. Kaori lo aveva sperimentato durante le gite con la scuola e la vacanza con gli amici durante l'estate che li aveva visti finire la scuola superiore.  
Sfregandosi gli occhi fino ad arrossarli, capì ovviamente con alcuni secondi di ritardo di non trovarsi a casa sua.  
-Che cazzo ho fatto?-

Prese subito a tormentarsi ignorando la bellezza dell'alba che, fuori dalla finestra, schiariva il cielo con le sue pennellate rosa e turchesi, stravolta dal sonno e da un sottile ma persistente dolore fisico –Ryo era stato davvero...focoso- che non rendeva certo più allegro il suo umore.

-Ok. Ho scopato con uno sconosciuto. E allora? Non è mica la fine del mondo- osservò per poi dedicare un'occhiata al suddetto sconosciuto. Dormiva scomposto, in un groviglio di lenzuola e capelli in battaglia sul guanciale, il braccio destro abbandonato sopra la testa e l'altro sepolto sotto il lenzuolo.  
Era molto bello. Aveva un'aria serena. Al contrario di Kaori che sentiva un nodo stretto allo stomaco e non capiva bene il perché.  
Non poteva rimanere lì. Non capiva nemmeno perché avesse commesso la follia di dirgli un nome falso, ma ciò la convinse ulteriormente che doveva andarsene.

Sapeva per certo che la notte trascorsa con Ryo era stata la più incredibile della sua vita; non che avesse avuto mille amanti, ma non era neanche una vergine alla prima esperienza.  
Ma, insomma, Ryo l’aveva fatta impazzire ancora prima di toccarla...  
-Sì, ok. Ora basta-

Si impedì di rimanere lì a fissarlo come un’idiota, più pragmaticamente si chiese dove diavolo fossero finiti i suoi vestiti. Scese dal letto il più delicatamente possibile, recuperando reggiseno e mutande e i pantaloni rimasti a terra.

Doveva assolutamente andare in bagno, e per fortuna lo trovò senza dover aprire le porte di tutte le stanze.  
Si ricordò che Ryo le aveva detto di avere un coinquilino, il suo socio di lavoro. Sperò con tutto il cuore di non imbattersi in lui, si rivestì in fretta e furia in soggiorno dove trovò la camicia e la giacca, e dando un'occhiata all'orologio notò con un piccolo lamento che era prestissimo. Le sei e un quarto.

Osservò con un filo di angoscia il salotto, la cucina ampia, l'orologio i cui i rintocchi la inquietavano.  
-Mi devo calmare. Ok, calmati-  
Si ravviò i capelli disordinati che le ricadevano sulla fronte, per poi avvertire un fastidio alla pancia.  
-Perfetto, sto anche morendo di fame-

Contemplò per minuti infiniti l'ipotesi di scrivere un biglietto, di lasciare da qualche parte il suo numero di telefono...no, cavoli, gli aveva pure dato un nome falso! L'aveva, in un certo senso, preso in giro.  
Era stata una follia, un black out, ma la cosa era chiusa e morta lì, non aveva futuro, no, una relazione che parte con una bugia è già mortalmente sbagliata. Era stata una notte di sesso, di meraviglioso e indescrivibile sesso. Ma solo, solo sesso.

-Ho bisogno di caffeina-  
Obbligandosi a non guardare indietro, uscì dall'appartamento.

L'aria fredda del mattino le sferzò il viso infastidendola ma constatò che in fondo era ciò che le serviva. Con sconforto si rese anche conto che i flash back della notte appena finita l’avrebbero inseguita per un sacco di tempo, avrebbe fatto una fatica abnorme a ignorarli per pensare ad altro.  
Fortuna che c'era l'università, il tirocinio in clinica, Sayuri...e poi? Cos'altro c'era?

Con il pullman, semi deserto vista l'ora, raggiunse il quartiere dov’era casa sua, si fermò nel bar poco distante dal suo palazzo e ordinò due caffé e una brioche. Il suo obiettivo, in quel preciso istante, era tornare a casa e buttarsi nel suo adorato letto per dormire almeno tre o quattro ore.

Vide che c'era una donna, seduta ad un tavolino, che sfogliava con gesti secchi una rivista, affiancata da una tazza di cappuccino; era vestita in modo impeccabile, gonna stretta nera, collant scuri e stivali neri dal tacco basso, un cappotto color panna e un foulard dalle tonalità autunnali. I capelli erano scuri e sistemati in un fresco caschetto evidentemente regolato di recente dal parrucchiere.

La donna era bella e distinta, ma aveva il volto pallido e un po' teso. Si mordeva in continuazione il labbro inferiore, guardandosi distrattamente le unghie dipinte con smalto rosa perlato.

Il cellulare appoggiato vicino al porta-tovaglioli vibrò, la mano affusolata della donna lo prese portandolo all'orecchio.  
La donna cercava di controllarsi ma rispondeva con tono gelido e trattenuto, ripetendo "Non mi interessa" e "Ma chi" e "Come è possibile, avevi detto che era tutto a posto" per finire con un "Sì, sì, certo, come no" prima di infilare il telefono nella borsa appesa alla sedia.  
La donna sollevò il viso accorgendosi di essere fissata.

"C'è qualcosa che non va?" chiese con cortesia ma sempre freddamente, forse legittimamente infastidita dalla ragazza che la teneva d'occhio da alcuni minuti.  
"N-no, mi scusi" balbettò Kaori, uscendo dal bar un minuto dopo.  
La donna stette a guardare lo sgabello poco prima occupato da Kaori. I suoi occhi si allargarono appena.

Kaori, invece, fece proprio come aveva deciso. Arrivata a casa, si tuffò nel materasso limitandosi a buttare per terra le scarpe, sfilandosele con le punte dei piedi.  
Ci mise poco più di cinque minuti per crollare nel sonno.

\-----------------

Era consapevole del fatto che dovesse essere molto tardi. Il sole era alto, il cielo limpido nonostante le rade nuvole bianche, e lui si sentiva benissimo.

Si stiracchiò con mugolii infiniti e imbarazzanti, ma con un sorriso subito largo in faccia, lasciandosi andare sull'altro lato del letto, si rammentò di quella bellissima ragazza che gli aveva fatto perdere la testa.  
Lo stupore nell'accorgersi che il materasso era vuoto fu sostituito dal pensiero che forse si era alzata perché di certo era già mezzogiorno.

Magari aveva già conosciuto Mick. Si sentiva appagato e soddisfatto come un micio con il gomitolo fra le zampe, francamente come poche volte in vita sua si era sentito, ancora incredulo riguardo alle sensazioni pazzesche che la giovane mai vista prima, con i suoi movimenti controllati, pacati e oltremodo passionali e stuzzicanti, gli aveva provocato.

Si alzò dal letto con la massima calma, grattandosi zone erogene con uno sbadiglio sonoro, andò in bagno a darsi una sciacquata, si vestì e volò in cucina, affamato come un leone.  
Trovò Mick che friggeva qualcosa in padella.

"E' una giornata splendida, vero?" lo salutò smagliante, prendendo un'arancia dalla cesta in centro al tavolo e lanciandola in aria. Mick si voltò con espressione stupita.

"Ben svegliato, capo"  
Ryo continuava a sorridere come un ebete. "Hai conosciuto Maiko?" si informò.  
"Chi?!"  
"Maiko" pronunciò con un tono che Mick non avrebbe mai pensato di udire da lui.  
"Adesso dai anche un nome alle tue fantasie sessuali?"

Ryo replicò fintamente piccato. "Fantasie un cazzo, quel corpo da urlo era veramente sotto di me" schioccò la lingua ripercorrendo mentalmente la curva del suo collo, la nuca calda, il seno ansimante, il sedere fatto apposta perché le sue mani lo stringessero mentre le entrava dentro con decisione.

"Ah sì?"  
"Perché, non l'hai vista?"  
Mick fece spallucce, versando dell'olio e alcune gocce di limone nella scodella con l'insalata.  
"Mi sono svegliato verso le nove, ho controllato la segreteria e la posta elettronica per vedere se ci fosse qualche richiesta, ma per ora niente. Però non ho visto nessuna meraviglia aggirarsi per casa" disse tranquillo, allarmandosi leggermente nel vedere lo sguardo di Ryo incupirsi.

"Non un biglietto, non un messaggio, non c'era niente?"  
Mick scosse il capo, notando l'amico che stringeva il pugno intorno all'arancia, affondando le unghie nella spessa buccia.

"Se n'è andata così, quindi?" ringhiò a denti stretti, esattamente come se avesse minacciato di morte qualcuno. Mick era abituato anche a quello, ormai non c'era molto che l'impetuoso amico non avesse già manifestato.

Lavoravano insieme, condividendo la casa da otto anni abbondanti, erano andati d'accordo fin da subito, ed era quindi difficile che l'uno riuscisse a sorprendere l'altro.  
Tuttavia, un dettaglio che lasciò Mick momentaneamente senza risposta pronta -di solito lo sfotteva con una battuta per la quale Ryo gli rifilava uno schiaffo sulla nuca o una ciabatta tirata con la leggerezza di un toro nell'arena-, fu lo sguardo di Ryo.  
Non era solo truce. Era...ferito?

Come se fosse la prima volta che Ryo si portava una ragazza a casa. A parte che di norma era lui a salutare la tipa con un sorriso da stronzo, liquidandola con un "Ti chiamo io, dolcezza" per poi ovviamente non farsi vivo per il resto dell'eternità -e usava il termine 'dolcezza' perché naturalmente non si ricordava il nome dela tizia-, per cui ora qual era il problema?

Mick trovò finalmente modo di ribattergli, approfittandone nel momento in cui le bistecche impanate erano pronte per portarle in tavola.  
"Cos'è, orgoglio ferito perché sei stato mollato?"

Sapeva che gli sarebbe toccata un'occhiataccia, abituatissimo a quelle più che a tutto il resto, iniziò a mangiare con la massima tranquillità.  
"Vaffanculo" grugnì. "Mollato un paio di palle. La troverò"

Fu il turno di Mick di guardarlo. Con espressione che parlava da sola.  
Ryo la colse, gli fece male come un cazzotto allo stomaco.  
Gli passò la fame.


	6. 6. Sorprese

Sorrise con la sua solita gentilezza, rispondendo ai vari "A domani, professoressa" e "Arrivederci" pronunciati con tono flautato dalle ragazzine che subito dopo parlottavano fra loro ridacchiando acutamente.

Beh, anche a lei veniva da ridere, constatando che gli sguardi avidi dei ragazzi riflettevano quelli invidiosi delle loro compagne, nonostante capitasse che anche parecchie ragazze si dimostrassero attratte da lei. In Giappone le cotte adolescenziali, specie da parte di una ragazza verso una persona dello stesso sesso, solitamente più adulta, erano viste come un qualcosa di naturale ed erano molto tollerate (anche se ci si aspettava che si imboccasse la ‘retta via’ in età adulta. Una delle molteplici contraddizioni di quel paese).

Ma non era colpa di Sayuri, professoressa di matematica appena confermata nell'istituto specializzato in sperimentazione scientifica, essere bella e non solo, avere quell'aria raffinata e da gentildonna dei tempi antichi.

Gli occhi castani, i lunghi capelli ramati, la bocca sensuale, la pelle di porcellana, erano evidentemente tratti graditi dal corpo studentesco in generale. Ma Sayuri aveva comunque una morale vigorosa e non si sarebbe comunque mai imbarcata in una relazione per quanto fugace con nessun allievo né allieva, non si soffermava minimamente sugli studenti più carini dell'istituto, non era in alcun modo attratta dai ragazzini in età puberale e non aveva alcuna intenzione di creare problemi che avrebbero compromesso la sua carriera; svolgeva il suo compito nel migliore dei modi -o almeno ci provava- limitandosi a trovare divertenti e tenere le reazioni delle ragazzine quando le interpellava: arrossivano, balbettavano torturandosi le dita. Erano graziose.

Fischiettando, Sayuri tornò a casa chiedendosi che fine avesse fatto Kaori, che quella notte era stata fuori.  
-Oddio, vuoi vedere che è davvero finita a letto con uno sconosciuto?-  
Era un'ipotesi anomala perché Kaori non era proprio il tipo da sesso occasionale, ma Sayuri era certa di non averla sentita rientrare per cui la considerò comunque plausibile.

Quando entrò, appoggiò la cartelletta su una sedia del salotto stupendosi che la casa fosse in penombra, come l'aveva lasciata quando quel mattino era uscita alle otto meno venti.  
Tirò su la tapparella del balcone, illuminando la stanza, dirigendosi poi in un angolo dove stava appallottolata una morbida palla di pelo che, svegliata dalla luce del sole, si mosse rivelando una lunga coda e orecchie che si aizzarono.

Sayuri lo accarezzò. "Ma buongiorno tesorino. Anche tu hai fatto le ore piccole?"  
Dopo aver fatto un po' il malmostoso, il gatto dal pelo grigio con piccole macchie e striature nere si mise a fare le fusa spingendo la testa verso la mano per ricevere più attenzioni, della serie 'Visto che mi hai svegliato, fatti perdonare'.

Sayuri ridacchiò concedendogli qualche coccola prolungata, poi disse: "Ho un’altra micetta da buttare giù dal letto"  
Si diresse dunque al piano di sopra, aprendo sicuro la porta della prima stanza sulla destra.

Erano quasi le due del pomeriggio. Sayuri batté le palpebre, sorpresa perché trovò Kaori che ronfava come fosse notte fonda. Che diavolo aveva combinato per essere così stravolta, a pomeriggio già abbondantemente avviato?

Così come aveva fatto in salotto, sollevò le tapparelle energicamente: e proprio come aveva fatto il suo adorabile soriano giusto qualche secondo prima, la ragazza mugugnò ricercando il buio nelle pieghe del cuscino. Sayuri vide che non si era nemmeno tolta i vestiti.

Ma ciò che la lasciò basita per una manciata di istanti, fu notare un succhiotto sul suo collo.  
Quando Kaori girò il capo, ne scoprì un altro e osservandolo attentamente poté vedere che il segno era violaceo e marcato, a dimostrazione che chi gliel'aveva lasciato ci aveva messo una certa foga.

Kaori si strofinava contro il materasso, le sopracciglia aggrottate, come in preda a un qualche sogno.  
Sayuri la vide protendersi col bacino, udì un miagolio per cui la paragonò di nuovo al gatto che ora stava gironzolando per casa. Il quadrupede fece il suo ingresso nella stanza, balzando sul bordo del letto.  
Sayuri gli regalò altri grattini sul collo e dietro le orecchie, aspettando che Kaori aprisse gli occhi e sperando che la cosa fosse quanto più prossima.

Finalmente Kaori sollevò le ciglia svelando due occhi ancora assonnati, che si imbatterono nel viso delicato ma ora velato di malizia della sorella.

"Aaallora, mio piccolo fiore di campo...che hai combinato?" la canzonò dandole un pizzicotto sul polpaccio. Kaori farfugliò frasi sconnesse e incomprensibili, riprendendo il cuscino e spalmandoselo sulla faccia.

"Eh no, cara mia, ora alzi il tuo bel sederino dal letto. Alle tre devi essere in clinica, o il tuo focoso amante ti ha rapito anche la materia grigia?"

Kaori sembrò tornare sulla Terra. "Cazzo, è vero"  
"Cosa? Che ti ha prosciugato anche il cervello? Ma poi cos'è, un vampiro?" incalzò fissando ancora il succhiotto che contrastava violentemente con la pelle chiara della giovane, la quale non capì bene a cosa si riferisse. Sayuri decise di usare le maniere forti e, afferrata la coperta, la strattonò per levargliela di dosso. Kaori imprecò rannicchiandosi su se stessa.

"Dai, su. Non ammetto storie. Alzati, lavati, cambiati, mangia qualcosa e vai a lavorare! Spicciati, non ho tutto il giorno, devo preparare due compiti in classe" affermò secca, e non la mollò finché non mise i piedi giù dal letto.

Kaori si diede un'occhiata allo specchio. Notò anche lei i due segni sul collo, e gemette straziata.

"Ciao Kaori"  
Miyuki la accolse con un sorriso e gli occhi ora decisamente addolciti, non captando subito l'aria stremata della ragazza, che tuttavia fu presto evidente e la incuriosì.

Kaori si costrinse a smetterla di sembrare una scema e ricambiò il saluto con un cenno quanto più cordiale.  
Sapendo poi che Miyuki aveva una cotta per lei e lei invece non la ricambiava, perché ormai si conoscevano da più di due anni e lei non poteva che vederla come una cara amica, capì che non era il caso di farla stare in ansia.

Tutto era successo a causa di un malinteso risalente a diverso tempo prima: la sera in cui Kaori aveva scoperto del tradimento del suo ragazzo, desiderosa unicamente di starsene per i fatti suoi e per evitare di commettere un omicidio, era entrata in un locale con il solo scopo di bere qualcosa e poco dopo Miyuki si era avvicinata iniziando a chiacchierare con lei, con un sorriso smagliante.

Stordita e affranta com’era, ci aveva messo parecchio tempo prima di accorgersi che nel locale c’erano solamente donne e che quello era un lesbian bar. Aveva pensato di chiarire le cose, ma poi aveva continuamente rimandato...e non era mai riuscita a parlare con Miyuki dicendole che non poteva ricambiarla perché non era omosessuale.

La ragazza, dai lunghi boccoli bruni, sembrò intuire il suo umore non del tutto allegro né spontaneo come al solito. E contenta com'era di vedere la giovane donna di cui era innamorata, si accorse in seguito dei segni sul suo collo.

Fu come una pugnalata. Subito si sentì pungere ai lati degli occhi.  
Non poteva essere così ingenua da convincersi che avesse sbattuto contro uno spigolo per due volte e che i lividi fossero così simili fra di loro; abbassò le palpebre inghiottendo il nodo già formatosi nella sua gola.

Provò un profondo senso di dolore, rabbia, invidia e delusione, mischiati in un cocktail che le avvelenava il cuore.

-Ma cosa ti aspettavi? Tu non glielo hai nemmeno mai detto, non ti sei mai fatta avanti, hai aspettato che fosse lei a fare il primo passo...sei tu che ti sei illusa, come hai potuto essere tanto cretina?- si insultò per minimizzare con scarsi risultati e ignorare inutilmente il cuore che sanguinava.

Kaori osservò con rammarico la successione di espressioni sul viso ovale e tenero della giovane. Pensò che se almeno le avesse confessato di non essere omosessuale, avrebbe subito smorzato la sua infatuazione. Ora le avrebbe fatto ancora più male...beh, non che le avesse mai dato motivo di credere che fosse interessata a lei.

Con tutto il bene che poteva volerle, non provava attrazione nei suoi confronti, non ne era innamorata, la conosceva ed apprezzava un po' come sua sorella Sayuri. Un sentimento non paragonabile a quello che la gente definiva amore.

Se poi ripensava alla carica erotica che le aveva invaso le viscere con Ryo, Miyuki non poteva che svanire miseramente...

-Oh, che cavolo mi prende?! Toglitelo subito dalla testa!- si arrabbiò con se stessa.  
In quel momento però i pensieri confusi e tempestosi di entrambe furono interrotti dal tintinnio dei sonagli a forma di cagnolini e gattini appesi sulla porta di ingresso, indicando che qualcuno era entrato.

\---------------------

"Guarda, Ryo. Ti ricordi di quel ragazzo trovato nel fiume due anni fa?"

Ryo, sgranocchiando l'ultima patatina e agitando il sacchetto rabbiosamente perché trovava una stronzata che ce ne fossero così poche, gli rivolse uno sguardo non molto interessato.

"Mh, e quindi?"

"Le ultime indagini riportano che era un drogato"

"Si sapeva già, che c'è di nuovo?" disse non perché fosse seriamente coinvolto nel discorso ma per parlare di qualcosa che smorzasse la noia e, soprattutto, i pensieri di quella notte che ancora gli rimbombava in testa.

"Allora, sai che all'inizio dicevano che si era suicidato perché non ce la faceva più a sopportare la dipendenza dalla droga e i debiti che stavano mettendo a repentaglio la relazione con la sua fidanzata e allo stesso le continue umiliazioni da parte di alcuni fanatici razzisti perché era nero. Beh, indovina un po'"

Lo sguardo di Ryo si affilò e suo malgrado il tono pacato e preciso di Mick lo riportò a ciò che sapeva fare meglio, cioè dedicarsi all'attività investigativa.

"Non si è suicidato"  
"Bingo"


	7. 7. Battaglie

"Se vuole un cagnolino, piuttosto che acquistarlo io le consiglio caldamente di andarlo a scegliere in un canile. Non sa quanti ce ne sono, che aspettano solo di essere adottati"

La donna stette in silenzio, e per quanto riguardava Miyuki avrebbe potuto rifletterci tutta la giornata. Delusa e triste com'era, si stava sforzando con tutta se stessa per mantenere un tono gentile anche se non fu abbastanza masochista da fingersi contenta.

La sconosciuta, in cappotto chiaro e il tipico aspetto di una modella da copertina dei rotocalchi, non sembrava comunque badarci.  
Miyuki la guardava senza vederla davvero, ma una parte di sé si inviperì notando quanto fosse attraente. Che fosse quello il tipo di donna che piaceva a Kaori?

Accattivante, dall'aria gelida, occhi di ghiaccio e il profumo dolcissimo che sciabordava da tutta quell'eleganza, era una di quelle donne che sicuramente si alzavano all'alba per sistemarsi la piega in maniera impeccabile, che controllavano anche l'unghia del mignolo del piede, che inorridivano di fronte al termine 'carboidrati' e che, semplicemente passeggiando, attiravano su di sé più sguardi di quanto non avrebbe fatto un vasetto di marmellata aperto con le formiche.

Annebbiata dal risentimento, Miyuki la odiò come se ormai si fosse convinta che era lei ad aver lasciato i succhiotti sul collo di Kaori.

Allora, acidamente disse: "Ma lei ama gli animali?"  
La tipa mosse piano la testa facendo dondolare i pendenti azzurri e argentati che le ornavano i lobi.

"Certo che sì. Altrimenti perché vorrei un cagnolino?"  
"Beh" fece stizzita. "Sicuramente non è il suo caso, ma ci sono persone che chiedono informazioni su cani e gatti come se stessero scegliendo un soprammobile per abbellire la casa"

Lo sguardo della donna si indurì per un breve secondo prima che replicasse con voce soave ma, alle orecchie di Miyuki, terrificante: "Sono praticamente cresciuta dai miei nonni che avevano due cani meravigliosi. E l'unico dono decente del mio ex ragazzo è stato un gattino che purtroppo è morto un paio di mesi fa. Amo gli animali, davvero"

Dal retro della clinica uscì Kaori che, vedendo la donna e non accorgendosi dell'astio che fumava dalle orecchie di Miyuki, capì che era la stessa incontrata quella mattina al bar.

La donna si espose in un sorriso seducente, che avrebbe mandato in visibilio decine di uomini e donne: Kaori non era interessata alle donne ma non era cieca e non poté non considerare l'oggettiva e disarmante bellezza della giovane che in quel momento era protagonista della stanza, con il fascino che indirettamente schiaffeggiava sia Kaori che Miyuki.

"Oh, buon pomeriggio" disse la donna; Kaori rispose con un cenno. Era bellissima ma a lei non interessava. La sua indifferenza fu per Miyuki quanto di più ipocrita. Ah, adesso faceva finta che non fosse accaduto nulla? Eppure, da come la tizia la guardava, era evidente e fastidioso come il fumo negli occhi che si fossero già viste. Certo la nuova arrivata aveva parlato di un ex ragazzo, ma esistevano anche le persone bisessuali.

Miyuki vedeva rosso, non seppe come non le venne voglia di prendere la mazza da baseball che tenevano sotto la scrivania nel caso fosse entrato un ladro e spezzarla in testa ad entrambe. Era così infuriata da non rendersi nemmeno conto che Kaori aveva iniziato a conversare con la donna, in modo molto naturale, la voce di lei si era ammorbidita.

Quando la donna, ridendo brevemente, sfiorò il braccio di Kaori con la mano, Miyuki tirò un calcio al cestino dei rifiuti, imprecando perché ovviamente lo aveva fatto cadere lasciando che alcune cartacce rovinassero sul pavimento.

\-------------------

Tre settimane dopo

"No. No. No. No. Ti ho detto di no. È la ventesima volta che te lo ripeto"

L'ometto tarchiato e un po' gobbo, con un vecchio e improponibile spolverino verde scuro e un cappello nero, non si faceva alcun problema a rispondere, seccato e annoiato, al gigante dalle spalle ampie che gli stava davanti, per nulla intimorito dal fatto che fosse enormemente più alto di lui.

"Ma non può essere, cazzo! È sparita nel nulla?!"  
"Ryo, che cazzo speri di ottenere arrivando qui e dicendomi Trova una tizia di nome Maiko?"  
"Te l'ho anche descritta fisicamente!"  
"Grazie al cazzo, hai parlato di una ragazza con capelli e occhi castani, solo in tre isolati ce ne saranno almeno una cinquantina! Se non sai neanche il cognome, che cazzo pretendi??"  
"E tu che cazzo di informatore sei?? Ti ho pur detto che il giovedì sera va a suonare al Gisèle, no?!"

L'uomo puntò gli occhi piccoli e grigi sul volto nervoso di Ryo, infischiandosene del motivo per cui fosse così ossessionato da quella tizia che finora si era rivelata inesistente.

"Hector bazzica in quella zona ventiquattr'ore su ventiquattro, e nell'ultimo mese non ha visto nessuna ragazza come quella che descrivi, tantomeno ne ha vista una che suonava il pianoforte. Ma non hai chiesto al locale?"

"Certo che ho chiesto. Mi hanno solo detto che non sanno perché non si sia fatta più vedere, ma se avessi insistito oltre probabilmente mi avrebbero denunciato per stalking"

"E allora?"  
Ryo grugnì. "E allora un cazzo, sembra svanita come una nuvola di fumo!"  
"Ma si può sapere chi è? Una criminale, una ricercata? Che caso stai seguendo?"

Ryo lo fissò a lungo, cupissimo.  
"Un caso di merda" borbottò ancora più iroso di quanto non fosse già.

\------------------

"Quindi domani non andrai a scuola?"  
"Ho un appuntamento"  
"Con chi?"  
"...te lo dirò se andrà bene"

Kaori smise un istante di spalmare la cioccolata sulla fetta di pane e squadrò il viso di Sayuri, mentre il gatto cercava di attirare l'attenzione di entrambe facendo le fusa all'una e all'altra.

"E dai, dimmelo"  
"Perché dovrei? In fondo tu non mi hai raccontato ancora nulla di cosa hai fatto quella notte..."  
Kaori arrossì leggermente. Dopo tutto quel tempo ancora se ne ricordava?!

"Aha!! Hai fatto porcellate!!" esclamò come avesse scoperto l'esistenza di un nuovo continente.  
"C-che cavolo...e va bene, ho fatto sesso con un tipo. Non ti dirò altro, nemmeno sotto tortura!"

Anche perché non c'era molto altro da aggiungere!  
"Non puoi dirmi almeno come si chiama?"  
"Non me lo ricordo" mentì spudoratamente, dal momento che quel nome le stava tormentando il cervello con l'effetto stordente delle luci psichedeliche o della musica a volume indecente che spadroneggiavano nelle discoteche.  
"Sì che te lo ricordi" disse infatti Sayuri, perché Kaori non sapeva dire bugie, o comunque non a lei che la conosceva come le sue tasche.  
Kaori lo sapeva. Forse solo Ryo che, appunto non la conosceva, e non la stava nemmeno guardando in faccia mentre lei gli sussurrava quel nome falso, poteva avere abboccato.

"Ma ok, se proprio vuoi tenerlo segreto nel tuo tenero cuoricino, fai pure. Questi" disse indicando i succhiotti ancora un po' visibili "sono stati solo l'antipasto, suppongo"  
Si divertiva un mondo a vederla arrossire e annaspare, Kaori la odiò per questo.

"Come se non sapessi...cosa si fa in due, in un letto, e..."  
"Ma guarda la mia sorellina...fa la candida innocente quando sono pronta a scommetterci lo stipendio che sei una piccola pervertita. Devi averlo fatto impazzire se ti ha divorato la gola in quel modo. Quei segni sono visibili dopo tre settimane, ti rendi conto?"

Kaori gemette. "Che gioia. Tra l'altro Miyuki li ha visti...e ogni giorno li fissa con uno sguardo che mi fa stare male"  
"Solo un cieco non li avrebbe notati. Ci è rimasta male, no?"  
"Di merda"  
"Te l'avevo detto di parlarle"  
"Lo so"  
"Forse potresti farlo ora"  
"Forse"  
"Anzi, sicuramente. Ci sta male per un po' e poi le passa perché si rende conto che...beh...è una battaglia persa in partenza" suggerì, avendo ovviamente ragione. Kaori annuì, addentando il pane.

Forse anche se Miyuki fosse stata un uomo, non avrebbe avuto speranza.  
Ignorò inutilmente questa assurda considerazione che non avrebbe dovuto nemmeno lambirle il cervello.


	8. 8. Scoperte

"Kevin non si è suicidato" affermò la donna, e in un lampo il suo viso dall'aria benevola e delicata si incupì.  
"Mh, sì, lo pensiamo anche noi"  
"Io lo sostengo dal momento in cui ho saputo del suo cadavere ritrovato nel fiume" disse ignorando l'atroce stretta al cuore che quel ricordo le provocava.  
"La polizia ci è arrivata solo adesso. Anzi, è solo un'ipotesi. Dopo due anni di indagini, ancora non hanno scoperto nulla"

Sayuri sorrise amaramente, scordandosi del tutto l'iniziale timore che quell'uomo, Ryo, con la sua stazza e i suoi occhi cupi le aveva suscitato. Ryo la fissava attentamente.  
"Vuole un caffé?"

Sayuri era stupita di non essere stata accolta in un'asettica stanza con scrivania imponente e atmosfera di completa indifferenza: erano seduti sul divano di casa di Ryo e del suo socio. Nonostante dunque la diffidenza iniziale, e appunto la soggezione che quell'uomo così alto dall'aspetto risoluto poteva evocare a prima vista, Sayuri si stava sentendo a proprio agio. Ovviamente era sconvolta, ma quello accadeva ogni volta in cui pensava a Kevin e parlava di lui.

Accettò il caffé, e mentre Ryo lo preparava in cucina, lei si guardò intorno stupendosi un po' perché anche se era l'appartamento di due uomini single era davvero molto ordinato e ben arredato, i dvd erano disposti sotto il televisore in ordine alfabetico e il pavimento era lindo.

"Sta scrutando il risultato di quel maniaco dell'ordine del mio socio?" le lesse nel pensiero Ryo, porgendole una tazzina. Sul tavolino appoggiò la zuccheriera.  
"Ha davvero un'ossessione per quanto riguarda mettere a posto ogni cosa. Se è nervoso, o si piazza davanti al computer per disintegrare un centinaio di zombie, oppure comincia a rassettare stanze e comodini" ridacchiò. Sayuri gli fu grata di essere così spontaneo e aperto.

Poi Ryo tornò serio. "Però, mi scusi. L'ipotesi che Kevin si fosse tolto la vita, deve ammettere che non era da escludere. Voglio dire, secondo alcuni dati risulta che avesse avuto una brutta infanzia, e faceva spesso uso di droghe. Inoltre pare gli fosse stata diagnosticata una depressione" la guardò per scorgere le sue espressioni, proseguì "e non fraintenda, non sto giudicando. Ma i casi di suicidio da parte di giovani ragazzi con problemi di dipendenze fin dall’adolescenza purtroppo non sono fantascienza"

"Non è esattamente così" lo interruppe Sayuri facendogli capire che toccava a lei parlare. "Cioè, è vero che la sua è stata un'infanzia difficile. I genitori di Kevin si separarono quando aveva solo sei anni. La madre lo portò via dividendolo dal fratellino a cui era legatissimo, avevano solo un anno di differenza. Quello fu certamente il suo primo trauma. Poi, è vero che iniziò a frequentare brutti giri. Ma io lo incontrai quando aveva diciotto anni. Anzi, lo trovai. Steso in un vicolo, con un taglio profondo all'altezza del fianco. Sarebbe morto. Io, io ho visto i suoi enormi occhi spaventati dalla vita. Quando si risvegliò in ospedale trovandomi al suo fianco, mi puntò addosso il coltello che l'infermiera aveva usato per sbucciare una mela. Aveva paura come un cane randagio dopo essere stato bastonato. Ebbi pazienza con lui, tanta pazienza" sorrise "Frequentammo insieme un gruppo di recupero per dipendenti dalla droga. Non lo lasciai mai solo, e piano piano riuscii ad ottenere la sua fiducia...il suo affetto. Mi innamorai di lui...e lui di me"

Respirò profondamente. "Ma, sa, era lui che spesso aveva procurato la droga a quelli che controllavano gli spacci in città. Lui decise di piantarla. Intendeva denunciarli"  
Piantò gli occhi scuri e nitidi nel volto di Ryo. "Ora ha capito?"  
"Quindi decisero di farlo tacere per sempre"  
"Ma io non ho mai smesso di cercare"  
"Per questo ha ricevuto messaggi minatori che la intimassero di smetterla di ficcanasare"  
"Già. Io vorrei che lei...mi aiutasse a fare luce su questa faccenda. Ma la vorrei anche come guardia del corpo. Soprattutto nei riguardi di mia sorella"

"Sua sorella?"  
"Sì. Si chiama Kaori, vive con me"  
"Ascolti. Se vuole che vi protegga, la cosa più comoda e sensata sarebbe che entrambi veniste a stare qui"  
"Q-qui?"  
"Sì, in questa casa. Riuscirei a tenervi d'occhio molto più facilmente. E diamoci pure del tu" spiegò.  
Sayuri tacque per qualche secondo, prima di aggiungere: "Oh, poi ci metteremo d'accordo per il compenso."

Ryo sorrise. "Non ti preoccupare per quello, non c'è fretta. Credimi, in questo momento rinuncerei a qualsiasi cosa pur di riuscire a risolvere un caso che mi sta tormentando da settimane."  
Sayuri si incuriosì, e visto che era stato proprio Ryo a cominciare il discorso, si sentì autorizzata a spronarlo.  
"Di cosa si tratta, se posso permettermi? Omicidio, tradimento?"  
Ryo scoppiò in una risata sonora e acuta, ma velatamente rassegnata. "Sarebbe molto più semplice. Purtroppo quando il caso coinvolge non il professionista ma la persona, tutto si complica"

Vedendo che ora Sayuri era interessatissima, Ryo se ne sorprese. Però era stato lui a iniziare a parlarne, quindi non si seccò del suo desiderio di sapere.  
"Vedi, qualche tempo fa ho incontrato una ragazza. Ed è...Dio, sono patetico. Me ne rendo conto, ma più mi accorgo di essere ridicolo, più muoio dalla voglia di sapere dove diavolo è finita"  
"Non...non l'hai più vista?"  
Ryo scosse la testa. "Puff. Sembra essere evaporata. Mi pento come non mai di averla fermata, fuori da quel dannato locale. Avrei evitato tutto questo casino"

Sayuri strabuzzò gli occhi. Ryo parve essere partito per la tangente e continuò a parlare.  
"Lei suonava il pianoforte. Lo giuro su Dio, non ho mai visto una ragazza più bella. Non so chi cavolo sia, e non so come possa avermi sconvolto l'esistenza con una sola notte di sesso. Come se non avessi mai avuto un rapporto fine a se stesso, capisci?"  
Sayuri sbarrò occhi e bocca, allibita.

"Hai detto pianoforte?"

\------------------

"Penso che la nuova cliente possa essere il tuo tipo" scherzò Ryo dopo che Mick ebbe posato le chiavi sul mobile all'entrata.  
"Ah sì?"  
"Sì. È proprio carina. Capelli lunghi, occhi grandi e castani..."  
"Le hai già fatto la radiografia? O te la sei proprio scopata?" disse buttandosi sul divano malamente, stendendo le gambe sul tavolino.  
"Se ti interessa, ho una fotocopia del suo documento d'identità"

Mick aveva chiuso gli occhi abbandonando la testa all'indietro, borbottò qualcosa che Ryo prese come un 'Okay'.  
"Dai, guarda. Poi non dire che racconto palle"  
Mick, con l'aria di uno che compie la fatica più titanica del mondo, sollevò il capo.  
Dimenticò tutta la stanchezza accumulata dopo le due ore di palestra.  
"Sayuri?!"

\-------------------

La donna si chiamava Lydia. Alla fine aveva fatto visita al canile scegliendo un dolcissimo bastardino che aveva ricevuto il nome di Manny.  
Passava spesso in clinica, lei e Kaori avevano fatto amicizia sotto le occhiate nere di Miyuki. Quando quella sera Kaori salutò la ragazza per andarsene, lei la bloccò.

"Sei diventata molto confidenziale con quella...Linda"  
"Lydia"  
"Sì, ok"  
"E' simpatica. All'inizio sembra snob, ma è molto gentile"  
Miyuki annuì con un sorriso più falso di Giuda. "Mi fa piacere"  
Kaori sospirò. Era arrivato il momento di parlarle. Ne aveva già tanti di pensieri, come quello di non pensare a Ryo e quello di dover iniziare a frequentare uno psicologo perché era arrivata a immaginare il suo profumo e a...toccarsi, sotto la doccia, fantasticando sul suo corpo di cui ancora ricordava la morbidezza e i muscoli che lo rendevano così tanto desiderabile.

"Non c'è niente fra me e lei se non una normale conoscenza"  
"Immagino. Qualunque uomo o donna gay, con una come quella, si limiterebbe a voler fare quattro chiacchiere sul giardinaggio" dichiarò fingendo di leggere una rivista.  
"Ok. Senti Miyuki, devo dirti una cosa"

-Ecco. Ecco, ora arriva la mazzata. Ho ragione, e ora mi dice che intendono andare convivere e adottare un bambino e...-

"Non sto con Lydia. Ma non posso stare con te. Né con un'altra donna"  
Il rumore di un bicchiere di cristallo scaraventato sul pavimento, era il suo cuore, e il suo stomaco fu stretto in una morsa d'acciaio.  
-V...vuole farsi suora?-

"Miyuki, io non sono gay"


	9. 9. Ad averlo saputo

Arrossì, all'istante, nonostante la sensazione principale fosse stata quella di, non una, ma tre o quattro secchiate d'acqua gelida in testa.  
Subito dopo però si sentì davvero avvampare fino alla punta dei capelli che le sfioravano la schiena.  
Anche Kaori aveva le guance accese, in attesa solo di una sua reazione.

Le labbra di Miyuki sembravano incapaci di schiudersi per balbettare qualcosa, qualunque cosa, anche un debole 'Ah'.  
Rimasero invece serrate, pallide, Miyuki continuava ad avvertire freddo e caldo al contempo.  
Il suo sguardo si soffermò sui segni che Kaori aveva sul collo. Erano molto meno evidenti, ma ancora riconoscibili. Provò subito un senso di profonda malinconia unito alla gelosia e all'invidia nei confronti del fortunato che aveva potuto assaporare la sua pelle, baciarla. Averla.

Ricordandosi di respirare, abbassò il capo. "Io, credevo che... "  
Non vide il sorriso intenerito di Kaori. "Quella sera ero distrutta e non mi ero neanche accorta del tipo di locale in cui sono entrata. E sì, ho i capelli corti e non indosso quasi mai vestitini o gonne, ma non per questo sono lesbica"

Miyuki risollevò la testa, le gote ormai sulla via di apparire due pomodori maturi e gli occhi lucidi per l'imbarazzo.  
"N-non intendevo questo. Lo so che le lesbiche non sono tutte uguali. È che..." volse il viso, lasciando che alcuni lunghi boccoli le coprissero la faccia confusa e bruciante. "Tu mi piaci" mormorò torturando un foglio rimasto sul tavolo, accartocciandolo.  
"Lo avevo capito"

A queste parole, lei la guardò risentita. "E perché non me l'hai detto prima?? Non pensi che avrei evitato miriadi di illusioni?! I-invece di civettare con quella lì..."  
"Io non ci ho mai provato con lei. Mi spiace che tu abbia equivocato, presa dalla gelosia"  
Sapeva di essere gelosa, ma schiaffarglielo in quel modo era troppo! Le venne voglia di aprire un tombino lì fuori e infilarcisi per il resto della sua vita.

"E mi spiace di essere stata un po' scostante in questi giorni. È che...c'è questo tipo che non mi esce dalla testa" confessò con tono così sommesso che Miyuki dimenticò momentaneamente il proprio sconvolgimento per osservare attentamente il volto di quella che, ora, era destinata ad essere solo un’amica.  
"Chi è?"

Kaori sorrise.  
"Sono passate più di due settimane. È stata una sola, stupida, assurda e insensata notte, e mi ha ridotto a una totale idiota"  
Non fu facile per Miyuki accettare che Kaori fosse stata a letto con qualcun altro, indipendentemente che si trattasse di un uomo o una donna, e provò di nuovo invidia verso quell'ignoto che sembrava essere rimasto così conficcato nei suoi pensieri.

-Cazzo, io non ce l'ho fatta in così tanto tempo...-  
Kaori sembrò ridestarsi dall'ingarbuglio di pensieri e ricordi in cui si era imbarcata e le sorrise dolcemente.  
"Mi spiace"

Miyuki sentì le lacrime salirle agli occhi. Un istante dopo, la dottoressa uscì dal retro.  
-Oh, già. Siamo tirocinanti e siamo qui per imparare a fare i veterinari, non per i nostri casini sentimentali- si disse imponendosi di mandare giù il groppone, togliendosi i capelli dal viso.

\---------------

"No, ma, stai pure lì tutto il giorno" ironizzò Ryo. Mick era ancora attonito di fronte al viso serio e composto di Sayuri nella foto del suo documento d'identità.  
"C-c...cioè, la nuova cliente è lei?"  
"Sì. E allora?"

Esterrefatto, Mick scoppiò in una risata stridula e prolongata, per la quale Ryo si allarmò anche se non eccessivamente.

"No, beh. Ma fra tutte le persone che esistono e respirano in questa città, la nostra cliente doveva proprio essere quella per cui ho avuto una cotta allucinante al liceo?!" sbraitò sull'orlo di una crisi, prendendo a vagare per la stanza con le mani attaccate alla testa. "Perché lei?!" guardò poi Ryo con occhi disperati.

"Non è che possa conoscere tutte quelle che hanno infranto il tuo tenero cuoricino" disse l'altro maligno, con un sorriso sghembo che avrebbe fatto inferocire l'altro se non fosse stato troppo annichilito dalla notizia appena appresa.

Ryo gli pose la mano sulla spalla, in un goffo ma assolutamente sincero tentativo di calmarlo.  
"Andavate a scuola insieme, quindi?"  
Mick respirò a lungo, aspettando che l'ansia scemasse appena.

"Nella stessa classe. Ero cotto, stracotto, bollito e perso per lei fin dal primo giorno. Credevo che fosse solo una fissazione momentanea, ma mi perseguitò per tre anni. Fossi almeno riuscito ad accennarglielo. Ma era sempre assalita da altri ragazzi, cosa c'entravo io, un nanerottolo con gli occhiali spessi come fondi di bicchiere, con una che aveva l'aspetto di una principessa delle fiabe?"

Ryo incrociò le braccia davanti al petto appoggiandosi al tavolo dietro di lui.  
"Se avessi avuto un po' di palle..."  
Mick lo guardò con le sopracciglia aggrottate. Ryo sospirò.

"Comunque, il ragazzo trovato nel fiume, Kevin Brown, era il suo compagno. Sayuri non ha mai creduto che si fosse tolto la vita e ha proseguito a indagare in solitaria sul caso. Per questo ha ricevuto messaggi minatori, senza dubbio da parte di chi è il responsabile della morte di Kevin. Vuole protezione per sé e per sua sorella, che ovviamente potrebbe essere usata come ostaggio o possibile mezzo di ricatto"

"Le hai detto di venire a stare qui?"  
"Certo. Lo faccio sempre con chi ci ingaggia come guardie del corpo" sogghignò serafico.  
Mick sembrava però essersi tranquillizzato. Si accasciò sul divano, sfregandosi il mento spolverato di leggera barba.

"E' vero, Sayuri aveva una sorellina...adesso avrà ventitré o ventiquattro anni. Io l'ho vista solo una volta, era una mocciosetta immusonita con una maglietta larghissima rispetto alle sue braccine bianche. Davvero divertente...magari ora è un bocconcino da urlo. Potrebbe aiutarti a dimenticare il tuo splendore?" lo canzonò, beccandosi un'occhiata torva che lo divertì oltre misura.

\------------------

"Ma che hai fatto ai capelli?"  
Sayuri guardò Kaori come se avesse un occhio in più in mezzo alla fronte.

"Beh? Che problema c'è? Erano diventati crespi e incasinati, rischiavo di perderci la mano ogni volta che me li sistemavo. Li ho solo spuntati" rispose la ragazza che sfoggiava un nuovo look, la nuca era più scoperta, i capelli sempre ricciolini ma più ordinati e corti di prima.

"Mh, hai anche fatto le sopracciglia e le unghie" constatò Sayuri osservandole il viso pulito e ordinato e le unghie ben sistemate su cui era stato applicato uno smalto azzurro. Sayuri sorrise, scompigliandole i capelli e attirandosi un borbottio contrariato.

"Sei proprio bella, sorellina. Se il tuo misterioso amante ti vedesse, ti caricherebbe in spalla per trascinarti in un letto e chiudere la porta della stanza a chiave per almeno tre giorni" disse smaliziata, gratterellando le orecchie del micio che ignaro di battutine e discorsi riguardo l'aspetto di Kaori, pretendeva coccole e carezze.

Kaori bofonchiò qualcosa di simile a un insulto e si diresse in cucina.  
"Ehi, Kaori, ricordati che domani mattina dovrebbe arrivare il postino con un pacco di libri per me. Ti lascio i soldi, visto che io sarò a scuola" gli disse ottenendo un mugugnato 'Ok' in risposta.

Sayuri prese il gatto dalle zampe anteriori, lo avvicinò a sé strofinando il naso con quello roseo del felino.  
"Visto, Prince? Adesso le faccio anche da Cupido" ridacchiò, lasciando poi che il micio le si accucciasse contro la pancia, e sempre sorridendo accese la tv.


	10. 10. Scossa

Essere una giovane ed attraente veterinaria non le era di molto conforto, dal momento che la persona che le interessava non aveva occhi che per un’altra; non restava che rassegnarsi.

Kazue Natori lo sapeva, non si sarebbe messa a piagnucolare, ma era ovvio che ci rimanesse male. Ne aveva il diritto.  
Sorrise alla femmina di beagle che la notte prima aveva datto alla luce cinque cuccioli ora possessivamente attaccati alle sue mammelle, le fece una carezza sulla testa.

Lei entrò. Aveva i capelli legati in una coda bassa, i suoi ricci oggi erano più gonfi perché pioveva; indossava un maglioncino fucsia senza maniche sopra una leggera maglia nera, jeans blu e scarpe bianche. Scarpe lise e vecchie, a dire il vero. Kazue le fissò per qualche istante inarcando scettica un sopracciglio.  
Lei la imitò, guardandosi i piedi.

"Già. Proprio il giorno in cui ho messo scarpe leggere, ha deciso di piovere!" disse lamentandosi scherzosamente. Si avvicinò sorridendo, cercando con gli occhi la cagnetta placida, stesa su una calda coperta mentre era alla mercé dei propri cuccioli.

"Oddio...sono meravigliosi" commentò emozionandosi di fronte a una scena così intima e naturale.  
"Lei sta bene?"

Kazue annuì. "E' stato un parto assolutamente tranquillo" la informò con sguardo rassicurante.  
Miyuki rimase a contemplare i cuccioli ancora qualche minuto.

"Ti piacerebbe averne uno?" le chiese notando quanto fosse intenerita.  
"Oh...non so, credo di sì!" rispose subito.  
"Fra un paio di mesi, quando saranno svezzati, se vuoi potrai prenderne uno" continuò sorridente.  
Anche lei sorrise. "Sì, mi piacerebbe davvero molto"

\----------------

"Se ti va, domani potresti passare a casa mia, così conosci mia sorella!"  
"Mh...ma perché, scusa?"  
"Sai, lei è un po' dubbiosa riguardo all'idea di affidarsi a un detective. Magari, se lei parli...all'inizio è un po' diffidente e scontrosa, ma è una ragazza d'oro"  
"Beh, se lo dici tu, e se ci tieni, ok. Ma è carina?"

Sayuri sorrise. "Forse io sono di parte...ma è proprio bella, o almeno, che io sappia, quando cammina in giro attira decine di sguardi"  
"Accidenti. Allora deve essere una meraviglia"  
Ridacchiò. "Lo giudicherai da te"

-E allora incontriamolo, questa tipa che fa sbavare mezzo mondo- pensò ironicamente, considerando di essere arrivato al palazzo giusto. Al numero 41, già.  
-Insomma, quella dannata ragazzetta me la devo dimenticare. Se ne è andata senza neanche salutare, evidentemente si è pentita, non eravamo fidanzati né legati da alcuna promessa. Basta, Ryo, sei diventato penoso-

Si disse mentre decise di farsi tutti e quattro i piani a piedi.  
L'ascensore lo rimandava ad immaginare cose poco caste. Già. Sorrise, sapendo di essere impazzito.  
Suonò il campanello, e attese parecchio prima che la porta si aprisse.

\-----------------

"Pronto?"  
"Buongiorno...lei non è Ryo, vero?"  
"No, direi di no. Sono il suo socio"  
"Oh, piacere. Sono Sayuri Makimura la vostra nuova cliente"

Il cuore di Mick cominciò a tartassargli la cassa toracica, la mente lo riportò come una macchina del tempo al liceo quando, mentre stava seduto nell'ultimo banco accanto alla finestra, sbirciava Sayuri attraverso il vetro di questa.

Dietro gli occhiali spessi e poco attraenti, studiava i lineamenti delicati del suo bel viso e i suoi occhi castani che a volte si tingevano di verde, che ridevano quando contemporaneamente la sua bocca si distendeva in un sorriso limpido e splendente.

Mick fu turbato da ricordi così nitidi, neanche fosse uscito da scuola il giorno prima.

"Mi scusi...è ancora lì?" azzardò Sayuri cortesemente.  
"S-sì, certo. Mi dica, c'è qualche problema?"  
"Non proprio, ma mi è venuto in mente che io e il suo collega non ci siamo accordati su quando sarebbe conventiente che io e mia sorella ci trasferissimo da voi. Non so se sa che Ryo mi ha proposto di..."  
"Sì, lo so" disse, forse troppo bruscamente. "Comunque, potete venire quando volete. Domani, dopodomani. Decidete voi"

Intuì che stesse sorridendo, senza badare al suo tono un po' teso.  
"Allora...penso che per dopodomani riusciremo a preparare un paio di borse con qualche vestito di ricambio"  
Possibile che Sayuri non avesse minimamente riconosciuto la sua voce?

-Ma se a malapena riuscivo a salutarla...!-  
"Perfetto"  
"Grazie, è stato molto gentile. A presto allora!"

La chiamata finì lì.  
Mick ripose la cornetta con uno scatto leggermente violento. Imprecò, riflettendo su come reagire quando si fosse trovato di fronte a Sayuri.

-Non sei più un ragazzino balbuziente. Hai ventotto anni, hai risolto un sacco di casi complessi! Riuscirai a parlarle senza farfugliare?!-  
Pregò che fosse così.

\-------------------

Non era da Kaori bofonchiare una serie di imprecazioni, ma se il campanello impazziva alle otto e mezzo del mattino mentre era impegnata a ingozzarsi di corn flakes, in pantaloncini e maglietta visto che si era svegliata giusto un quarto d'ora prima, non era facile nemmeno per lei trattenersi.  
Con la bocca ancora piena, si diresse a piedi nudi, con passi veloci e nervosi, verso la porta.

La aprì.  
Rischiò di soffocarsi con i cereali e il latte che le sbrodolò un po' sul mento.  
Vide la mascella di lui contrarsi.  
E quello scemo di gatto che, diversamente dal 90% degli esemplari della sua specie i quali si nascondevano avvertendo la presenza di un estraneo, si comportava come un cagnolino affettuoso ed era già sull'uscio a strusciarsi contro la caviglia dell'uomo che, dapprima impietrito, decise di sciogliersi appena chinandosi a lasciargli una carezza sulla testolina e sulla schiena che si intirizziva deliziata.

Kaori si morse la guancia, attraversata dal fulmineo e abbagliante desiderio di essere al posto di Prince.  
Ingoiò il boccone, così almeno il cervello già offuscato poteva liberarsi dagli impulsi di dover masticare e inghiottire i corn flakes.

Ryo sollevò gli occhi. Era uno sguardo ironico, forse arrabbiato, forse divertito.  
Si rialzò e Kaori notò quanto fosse alto. E bello.  
Aveva i capelli scompigliati come quella sera, un giubbetto nero, jeans neri, le mani si riposero nelle tasche.

"Posso entrare?" chiese solo, facendo già un passo in avanti. Kaori chiuse istintivamente la porta.  
Rimasero per un po' lì, fermi come statue di sale, Kaori con la testa bassa sentendo il suo sguardo su di sé.  
"Suppongo che tu non sia quello che deve consegnare i libri per mia sorella" disse, giusto per parlare, per spezzare quel silenzio tangibile e tremendo.  
Avvertì il suo sorriso, che la toccò in ogni parte del suo corpo.

"No" rispose.  
"Cosa ci fai qui?" chiese a bruciapelo, stringendosi le braccia con le mani. Era vestita -beh, semi vestita-, ma lì con lui aveva l'impressione di essere totalmente nuda. Avrebbe voluto scappare in camera, sbarrare la porta e sotterrarsi sotto le coperte. Non poteva farlo, però, ma seppe di stare arrossendo.

"E' vero che sei un po' diffidente" disse Ryo all'improvviso; Kaori non capì bene a cosa si riferisse ma non le interessava molto.  
Era letteralmente shockata.  
Ryo era lì. In casa sua, davanti a lui, bello e affascinante come non lo ricordava neanche, il suo sorrisetto sbieco, tutta la sua presenza impossibile da ignorare, con i suoi occhi che la facevano sentire scrutata, sviscerata, scavata.

Si accorse di indossare ancora la catenina.  
No, non poteva proprio sfuggirgli. In alcun modo.  
"Kaori"  
Lei alzò la testa immediatamente, avvertendo subito il cuore che come un pazzo le pulsava in gola e nelle tempie, la gola secca.  
"O Maiko, se preferisci."  
Il sorriso svanì gradualmente.  
"Esplendor..."

Ora il suo sguardo divenne severo, Kaori era sicura, sicurissima che lui fosse arrabbiato.  
"Perché l'hai fatto?"


	11. 11. Desideri

Mentre il gatto continuava a strusciarsi contro la sua gamba, Ryo provò il forte desiderio di ricevere le fusa da parte di qualcun'altro.  
Nello specifico, da parte della ragazza che gli stava davanti ed evidentemente lottava con se stessa in quella situazione tragica e, forse, demenziale per entrambi.

Quella ragazza che, in maglietta e pantaloncini, aveva un aspetto innocente e così dannatamente sexy al contempo che Ryo si violentò per non afferrarla di peso, condurla sul primo divano o materasso -ma anche stenderla lì sul pavimento- ed entrarle dentro con tutta la foga che in quelle settimane aveva accumulato ed era pronta a esplodere come un vulcano in eruzione.

Si mantenne invece incredibilmente calmo e paziente, aspettando che l'altra facesse una mossa, o spiccicasse mezza parola.  
Kaori sollevò lo sguardo.

"Perché..." sospirò, volgendo di nuovo il viso altrove. "Perché quella notte non aveva senso" mormorò.  
Ryo sbuffò. "Se non ti era piaciuta la prestazione, potevi anche dirlo" disse sarcastico, pensando che, se fosse stato così, sarebbe stata una bella pugnalata al suo orgoglio e alla sua virilità, dal momento che nessuna si era mai lamentata, e comunque quella ragazzina non poteva avere più esperienza di lui per ciò che riguardava i piaceri da consumare sotto le lenzuola!

"C-che c'entra quello?"  
Kaori avvampò, sforzandosi di non pensare nemmeno per un secondo ai baci e alle carezze che Ryo le aveva regalato, o sarebbe stata davvero la fine.  
"E allora, perché? Voglio una spiegazione valida"

Kaori si diresse stancamente sul divano, seguita da Ryo che non aveva alcuna intenzione di mollare la presa. Si sedettero vicini, ma a distanza moderatamente calcolata per evitare di essere assaliti dall'impulso di saltarsi addosso -desiderio che animava soprattutto Ryo, in quanto la ragazza era ancora basita dall'averlo davanti-.

"R-Ryo, io...davvero, non so perché me ne sono andata. Ma in primo luogo non so nemmeno perché ho accettato di venire con te"  
"Perché ti piacevo, no? Dal momento che mi sfugge l'istante in cui ti ho minacciato puntandoti un coltello alla gola" aggiunse, secco e sardonico.  
"Lo sai che non è per quello. Ma io non avevo mai fatto una cosa così...andare a letto con uno sconosciuto, dopo nemmeno due ore dal primo incontro. È stato assurdo, per me, e potrà sicuramente sembrarti ridicolo perché magari per te è normale"

Ryo evitò di chiedergli se per caso lo stesse insultando, più che altro perché aveva capito, già dalla prima volta, che quando la ragazza diceva qualcosa non celava doppi sensi o ambiguità, era sincera e limpida, diceva quello che pensava senza che ci fosse bisogno di cogliere significati nascosti.

"Perché non mi hai detto il tuo nome?"  
"Quella è stata solo una sciocchezza...io...mi sono resa conto che anche se era stata solo una notte, mi aveva coinvolto più di qualsiasi altra cosa in vita mia. E non volevo...non volevo sconvolgermi l'esistenza per questo."

-Anche se è davvero stata la notte più bella che io possa ricordare...-  
Ryo non seppe, a quel punto, se essere incazzato perché comunque Kaori gli aveva detto una balla dileguandosi come una ladra o essere contento perché, come lui, anche Kaori era stata stravolta da quell'unica indescrivibile notte.

"Kaori è un nome più bello di Maiko" si limitò a dire con un mezzo sorriso.  
Kaori si era accucciata sul divano stringendosi le gambe fra le braccia, gli diede uno sguardo stupito e curioso.  
"Ma che cosa ci fai qui?" ripeté, perché ancora non aveva capito se davvero fosse lì perché aveva scoperto dove abitava -e le sarebbe piaciuto sapere come- o se il motivo fosse un altro. Ryo inseguì il flusso dei suoi prevedibili pensieri.

"Tua sorella non ti ha detto di averci ingaggiati?"  
"No, non mi ha detto nulla..."  
"In ogni caso, si è presentata all'agenzia, richiedendo me e il mio socio come guardie del corpo per voi due. Non avete mica ricevuto minacce?"

Kaori scrollò le spalle. "Più che altro telefonate anonime. Ogni tanto mi è capitato di sentirmi osservata, mentre andavo in giro, ma io sono una che si fa molte paturnie"  
"Credo di essermene accorto" disse con un sorriso bellissimo, che lasciò Kaori ammutolita per un po'.  
"E' per qualcosa che riguarda Kevin, vero?"  
Ryo tornò serio. "Sì. È evidente che chi ha ucciso Kevin non possa tollerare che Sayuri non si rassegni alla volontà di scoprire chi è stato. E ovviamente sei coinvolta anche tu, in quanto potrebbero anche decidere di prenderti di mira per convincerla a desistere"  
"Ma adesso che dovremmo fare?"

Ryo sorrise. "Quando ho detto a Sayuri che la ragazza che cercavo suonava il pianoforte in un locale, ha fatto una faccia strana per poi dirmi che non poteva aiutarmi ma era chiaro come il sole che sapesse qualcosa. Furba come una volpe, suggerirmi di venire a fare conoscenza con la sua sorellina prima che vi trasferiste per un po' a casa nostra. Capisci, sarà più facile proteggervi" ghignò.

Kaori rifletté un attimo sulle sue parole.  
"Aspetta un attimo...la ragazza che stavi cercando? Che significa? Cioè...mi...mi hai cercato?" esalò, sentendo che il respiro cominciava a mancarle. Faceva caldo, a suo parere, e invece di essere in un comodo e ampio salotto ebbe l'impressione di trovarsi in uno sgabuzzino angusto. Con Ryo.  
Che la fissò intensamente.  
"Ti sto cercando esattamente dal giorno in cui non ti ho trovato al mio fianco" disse, schietto come era sempre, con tono fermo. Le rivolse un altro piccolo sorriso.  
"Ma se Sayuri sapeva di me, anche tu devi avergliene parlato"

Kaori non annuì ma non ne ebbe bisogno, perché il rossore che le ardeva le guance era molto più esplicativo di qualsiasi parola.  
Con movimenti cauti, per non intimorirla, Ryo si era avvicinato a lei. Kaori non osò muovere un muscolo, imbrigliata su se stessa, sempre più paonazza.  
Affannava.  
Con le nocche, Ryo le sfiorò il collo lì dove c'era il ciondolo a forma di pianoforte.  
Lei tremò.

Ryo fremette notando quale effetto avesse su di lei semplicemente toccandola così delicatamente.  
Era così dolce, così...ricettiva. Così fatta apposta per lui. Così diversa da sé da sembrare, proprio per questo, naturalmente nata per incontrarlo e unirsi a lui.

Stette a sfiorarla lì sulla gola, dove poteva sentire il suo battito forsennato, quando ormai il desiderio che ribolliva in entrambi diventava qualcosa di ovvio e lampante, li racchiuse in una specie di bolla, di guscio, di occhio di bue, per cui parve impossibile che le loro labbra non si fondessero in un bacio che, potevano ammetterlo, volevano da circa un mese, dalla prima e unica volta in cui si erano posseduti a vicenda.

Le dita leggere ma sicure di Ryo salirono sul suo viso, i suoi occhi studiarono il suo volto.  
"Hai tagliato i capelli" affermò facendola sussultare. "Sono un detective. Se non mi accorgessi di certi dettagli, dovrei decisamente dedicarmi ad altro" sorrise, Kaori notò che anche lui aveva il respiro corto.  
"Comunque, sei bellissima, Esplendor" le mormorò, la voce bassa e roca.

Il cuore di Kaori scoppiò.  
La bocca di Ryo sfiorò il suo labbro inferiore; solo quello.  
Ma poco prima che potessero smarrirsi in un bacio vero e impetuoso, il cellulare di Kaori squillò.

\--------------------

Alla fine, rimasero a chiacchierare tutto il pomeriggio, stando lì a coccolare la neo-madre e i suoi piccoli ancora ciechi.  
"Eh sì. È stata proprio brava, la nostra dolce Funny, ha dato alla luce dei piccoli capolavori" disse Kazue con tono affettuoso, per poi spostare gli occhi scuri sulla ragazza.  
"Hai da fare stasera?"

Lei non si aspettava quella domanda così all'improvviso, e arrossì.  
"N-no..."  
"Andiamo a mangiare qualcosa? Anche un panino, non ha importanza"  
Miyuki la osservò attentamente. Le mani presero a sudarle.  
Kazue si alzò, le andò vicino, le afferrò una lunga ciocca ricciuta e vi avvolse il dito.

"Trovi sconveniente che mi vada di uscire con la mia tirocinante? È colpa tua, però, che sei così carina"  
Miyuki si sentì avvampare. Lei le accarezzò una guancia.  
"Mi piaci, ok? E so che sei innamorata di Kaori. Ma continui a piacermi"

Miyuki boccheggiò, sentendo il suo tocco soave, confusa e ammaliata perché Kazue era davvero bella. Le rivolse un sorriso tremulo, che le costò un'ulteriore ondata di calore.  
"V-va bene...usciamo insieme"


	12. 12. Destino

"Mi sembri distratta stasera, Kaori" disse Lydia nel momento in cui arrivarono le loro pizze. Kaori smise di contornare il bordo del bicchiere con l'indice, guardando il viso della donna che non sembrava seccata dalla ragazza che in effetti era un po' silenziosa, con la testa fra le nuvole.

"No, sono un po' stanca, tutto qui" rispose con una frase classica e banale, ma lei non insistette oltre. Era serena, a differenza di Kaori che arrossiva solo ripensando al fatto che aveva rivisto Ryo.

Ormai i flash back della prima volta li aveva registrati e replicati nella sua mente con tanta frequenza da poter descrivere ogni singolo dettaglio di quella notte. E il loro secondo incontro aveva rischiato di concludersi come il primo. Poi era suonato il cellulare, la voce di Lydia – con cui, col passare dei giorni, aveva stretto una bella amicizia - l’aveva a fatica ricondotta coi piedi per terra anche se una parte di sé aveva ardentemente sperato di smarrirsi di nuovo nella bocca e nelle mani di Ryo.

Ryo, allora, con un atteggiamento sia piccato sia di chi in fondo aspettava che qualcuno lo aiutasse a ritrovare un po' di lucidità, si era alzato dal divano ed era uscito.  
Kaori era subito corsa sotto la doccia, regolando le manopole su acqua fredda che le aveva mozzato il fiato ma placato l'inevitabile ondata calda che immediatamene l’aveva risvegliata, inumidendola in mezzo alle gambe.

Il pensiero di doversi trasferire a casa di Ryo la turbava non poco, anzi, a dire il vero proprio l'idea di rientrare in quell'appartamento che aveva visto solo una volta, al buio, stordita fra le braccia di Ryo, le faceva girare un po' la testa.  
Tuttavia, quando Ryo le aveva spiegato di Sayuri accennando a Kevin, aveva visto in lui il professionista, il detective che a prescindere dall'ovvia attrazione che crepitava tra loro -erano stati a un soffio dal baciarsi, di nuovo-, aveva intenzione di svolgere il suo lavoro con tutta la serietà che esso necessitava.

E comunque, ci sarebbe stata anche Sayuri, questo la rassicurava.  
-Insomma, di cosa hai paura? Non ti mangia mica-  
Non letteralmente, almeno.

"Ehi, guarda chi c'è" la ridestò Lydia, guardando verso l'entrata della pizzeria che stava alle spalle di Kaori. Lei si voltò appena e vide Miyuki insieme alla dottoressa Natori. La cosa la sorprese leggermente, ma non disse nulla.  
"Beh, sì, la dottoressa Natori è notevole" disse Lydia mentre tagliava la pizza in piccoli triangoli. Kaori concordò con lei: alta, fisico da modella, mora, sembrava proprio una di quelle dottoresse esistenti solo nelle serie tv americane.  
"Si è consolata in fretta" aggiunse Lydia con un piccolo sorriso.  
"In che senso?"  
Lydia batté le palpebre. "Mi sembrava di aver capito che avesse una cotta per te, e sta uscendo con un'altra persona pochi giorni dopo il tuo rifiuto"

Kaori scrollò le spalle, niente affatto irritato. "E' giovane e carina, non può piangersi addosso tutta la vita. E poi uscire a cena con qualcuno non significa starci insieme" disse perché era esattamente quello che pensava. "Da come la dottoressa la guarda, però, si direbbe che vorrebbe fosse così" replicò lei.

Kaori non aggiunse altro, guardò per qualche secondo in direzione di Miyuki e Kazue che erano sedute ad un tavolo abbastanza distante dal loro, finché lei, probabilmente sentendosi osservata, non sollevò gli occhi. Kaori le fece un cenno.

\----------------

"Grazie ancora per avermi offerto la cena" sorrise Miyuki una volta giunte sotto casa sua.  
Avevano passeggiato a lungo, continuando a chiacchierare, ogni tanto calavano in qualche secondo di silenzio destabilizzante. A un certo punto Kazue, con un gesto un po' meccanico e insicuro, le preso la mano. Lei non si era scostata, ma non aveva avuto il coraggio di ricambiare allacciando le dita alle sue come invece facevano molte delle ragazze che quella sera avevano visto camminare insieme ai fidanzati.

Anche quella, la presenza di tante coppie "vere", era stato un dato lievemente imbarazzante per loro che non erano una coppia, e per di più erano due donne: si erano fatti passi avanti, chiaramente, ma non tutta la società era ancora disposta ad accettare due donne o due uomini insieme come più che amici. C’era Kazue che provava qualcosa per una giovane donna, e una ragazza ancora un po' colpita dalla realtà che le ricordava ogni giorno di avere, in certo senso, sprecato due anni di speranze e batticuore per qualcuno che non l'aveva mai considerata da quel punto di vista.

Miyuki aveva avvertito l'interesse di Kazue. In fondo, quello stesso pomeriggio glielo aveva detto. Lei le piaceva.  
-E lei mi piace?-  
Beh, molte avrebbero invidiato una compagnia così attraente, ma per lei non era molto semplice mettere da parte Kaori e accettare che lei non l'avrebbe ricambiata.

Sembrò quasi che Kazue le leggesse nel pensiero, perché si fermò, si piazzò di fronte a lei e disse: "So che sei stata innamorata di Kaori. Anzi, forse un po' lo sei ancora. E spero, con tutto il cuore, di non essere stata...beh, un rimpiazzo. Cioè, lo so che dopo una delusione ci si attacca a qualunque cosa per distrarsi, però mi ferirebbe un po' dal momento che tu mi..."

Fu interrotta dalla ragazza che scattò in punta di piedi poggiando le labbra sulle sue.

\-----------------

"Oddio Ryo, se mi ripeti un'altra volta quanto era bella, credo che potrei seriamente lanciarti una bottiglia in testa!" esclamò Mick esasperato, ormai rinunciando al desiderio di voler leggere il suo libro in santa pace. Si beccò uno sguardo in cagnesco.

"Io devo sopportare le tue crisi quando parli delle tue cotte del liceo e tu, solo perché ho parlato di Kaori per dieci minuti, dai di matto! Gran bell'amico!" fece sarcastico.  
"Dieci minuti?? Sei tornato alle undici di questa mattina, e ora sono le ventidue e trentanove. Non hai smesso di dire quanto sia stato pazzesco che la sorella di Sayuri era la ragazza che ti ha reso psicopatico e quanto avresti voluto fare l'amore con lei per ore, aiutato dal fatto che ti abbia accolto con addosso solo una leggera e trasparente maglia bianca e pantaloncini bianchi con i bordi rossi" recitò ricordando le esatte parole dell'amico, che in risposta gli rifilò un cazzotto controllato ma abbastanza potente sulla spalla.

Poi Ryo si accasciò sul divano di fianco a lui, sospirando.  
"Che pensi di fare quando Sayuri verrà qui? Vedendoti, probabilmente ti riconoscerà"  
"Al telefono non si è accorta che ero io"  
"Quello non significa nulla. Hai detto che a stento riuscivi a balbettare, di fronte a lei. Uno non riconosce la voce di una persona che in cinque anni gli ha biascicato un misero 'Ciao', non pensi?"

Mick espose una faccia risentita. "Beh, signor detective, e tu pensi di fare altro con la tua ragazza, a parte scoparci selvaggiamente?"  
Ryo, al contrario di quello che Mick si aspettava, rise con espressione dolce e vagamente malinconica.

"Vorrei conoscerla. Dico davvero. Se lei fosse rimasta, ci saremmo conosciuti" guardò Mick e sorrise, con la sicurezza in sé che l'aveva sempre contraddistinto e che Mick riconobbe come sua.  
"Socio, il destino ci sta aiutando. Non rompiamogli troppo le palle"

\----------------------

"Hai già preparato la tua borsa?"  
"No, lo farò domattina" mugugnò Kaori sgranocchiando pop corn davanti alla tv, con Prince che stava acciambellato contro il suo petto. Sayuri sorrise, sedendosi di fronte a lei. Kaori alzò un sopracciglio.  
"Cos'è quella faccia?"  
"Non mi racconti nulla della visita che hai ricevuto oggi?"

Kaori roteò gli occhi al cielo. "Vuoi che ti ringrazi per aver portato in casa il tizio che stavo disperatamente cercando di dimenticare?"  
"Piantala di fare la cretina, Kaori. Se vi piacete, non vedo perché tu debba farti tutte queste seghe mentali. Non è un dramma"  
Kaori smise di mangiare, rabbuiandosi.  
"Puoi dirmi qual è il problema?" la incalzò Sayuri con tono rassicurante.

Kaori la fissò in viso. "Ho paura"  
"Di cosa?"  
"Di Ryo"  
"Eh??"  
"C-cioè...l'ho visto solo due volte rischiando di perderci testa, buon senso, tutto. Mi fa paura l'idea che una sola persona possa turbarmi e prendermi tanto, capisci? Lo so che sembra insensato...e poi, l'hai visto anche tu, emana sesso da tutti i pori! E se mi tradisse?" man mano che parlava era sempre più ansiosa, al punto che il suo timore fu tale da spingere Sayuri a interromperla.

"Kaori, stai correndo troppo. Non devi mica sposarlo domani. Ora hai la possibilità di viverci insieme, addirittura. Lo conosci, ci parli, normalmente, e lascerai che tutto segua il suo percorso. Se hai paura di qualcosa che ancora non si è verificato, vivere non ha senso. Che lui ti piaccia e che tu piaccia a lui è un dato certo. Il destino ti sta dando una mano, ora tocca a te" le spiegò, delicata e ferma come solo lei sapeva essere. Kaori assimilò ogni parola arrivando a ritrovare un battito regolare.

Si risistemò sul divano, appoggiando la testa al bracciolo e accarezzando il pelo soffice di Prince, immaginando, mentre arrossiva e abbozzava un sorriso, i capelli morbidi e profumati di Ryo.


	13. 13. Messaggi e melodie

"Mia sorella ci raggiungerà non appena avrà finito lezione" disse Kaori entrando in casa, lasciando la borsa e lo zaino sul pavimento. Ryo si grattò la nuca, sbadigliando, per nulla, apparentemente, preoccupato degli effetti che il suo corpo scolpito e coperto solo da uno striminzito boxer nero e attillato poteva suscitare nella ragazza che ora arrossiva e si immusoniva proprio perché conscia che quell'uomo possedeva un'aggressività miscelata ad una sensualità intossicanti, per lei quasi letali.

Ryo pareva proprio non accorgersene stendendo le braccia in alto ed emettendo uno sbadiglio dietro l'altro.  
"Sono arrivata troppo presto?" chiese Kaori vedendolo stropicciarsi gli occhi più volte.  
Ryo mugugnò. "Non hai detto che frequentavi l'università?"  
"Non la frequento, studio e poi do gli esami"  
"Ah sì? Quando ti laurei?"  
Dentro di sé, Kaori apprezzò il suo interessamento. "Fra circa un anno e mezzo al massimo avrò finito"  
Ryo sorrise e fu balsamico per Kaori. "Se vuoi accomodati pure...vado a vestirmi"

Sì, si era accorto che Kaori stava trattenendo il respiro. Kaori gli fu silenziosamente grata, andò a sedersi sul divano portando le sue borse, ma non poté impedirsi di seguire con lo sguardo Ryo che si dirigeva in camera sua; si soffermò sulla schiena, bellissima, che non aveva nulla da invidiare alle più famose statue, e al sedere sodo e muscoloso.  
Strinse le gambe sfregandosi le mani.

-Piantala!-  
A interrompere il flusso dei suoi pensieri -e dell’eccitazione che stava pericolosamente giungendo tra le sue gambe- fu lo scatto della serratura della porta di ingresso.  
Kaori vide entrare un ragazzo biondo, chiaramente non giapponese, con le cuffie da cui si sentiva una musica molto alta e lui canticchiava muovendo testa e fianchi a ritmo. Sembrava molto preso dalla canzone tanto da accorgersi di Kaori solo quando raggiunse il salotto facendo un paio di giri danzati.  
Si levò le cuffie, sfoggiando un sorrisone.

"Ciao, sei Kaori?"  
"Come lo sai?"  
"So tutto dei miei clienti! E poi sei la sorella di Sayuri, no? Andavamo a scuola insieme"  
Kaori sussultò. "Oh...tu sei Mick?"  
"Vedo che anche tu mi conosci!"  
"Per forza...Sayuri mi riempiva la testa parlando di te" fece scrollando le spalle, non immaginando che una simile frase potesse provocare uno shock nell'altro.

"C-cos...cosa significa?"  
Kaori lo guardò credendo di essere stata cristallina. "Mi sembra facile da capire. Aveva una cotta per te"  
Mick spalancò la bocca, con gli occhi che a momenti gli uscivano dalla testa.  
"Ma come?! E per...perché non mi parlava mai, non mi considerava?!"  
"Perché, da quanto diceva a me, ti vedeva sempre distante, un po' asociale, come se non volessi essere disturbato. Le è sempre mancato il coraggio"  
Mick, che era vestito in tenuta da jogging proprio perché era appena tornato dalla consueta corsetta mattutina, sprofondò nel divano con una risata di frustrazione.

"Cristo Santo", si prese la testa fra le mani e rimase fermo finché Kaori non si spaventò e gli posò una mano delicatissima sulla spalla.  
"Non dirmi che...anche tu..."  
Mick si decise a guardarla, e nei suoi occhi c'era una risposta che non ebbe bisogno di essere pronunciata. Kaori sembrò mortificata.  
"Mi dispiace" disse infatti. "Ha pensato spesso a te, sai...e si è anche pentita di non averti mai detto nulla. P-poi è arrivato Kevin, e..."

"Non preoccuparti" le sorrise, dando segno di essersi un po' ripreso. "Non ce l'ho mica con lei perché ha avuto una relazione. Siamo stati due cretini, ecco tutto" ammise scuotendo il capo con un sorriso pieno di rimpianto. In quel momento un Ryo decisamente più sveglio e pimpante volò giù dalle scale, vestito e profumato.  
"Ehi socio! Hai già visto la piccola Kaori? Sai, Kaori, Mick dice che ti ricorda come una marmocchia col muso lungo" sghignazzò, e a quel punto Kaori inarcò un sopracciglio guardando Mick.

"Che c'è? È la verità. Ma ammetto che sei diventata molto bella" disse dandole una veloce occhiata, perché sì, era davvero notevole, ma a lui non interessava e non si sarebbe comunque mai messo a gareggiare col suo amico che sapeva essere fritto per lei. Ovviamente Ryo non l'avrebbe mai ammesso né avrebbe sopportato che qualcuno glielo facesse presente.

Di certo non occorreva che qualcuno lo esplicitasse a voce alta, bastava notare gli sguardi incendiati di Ryo verso Kaori che stava a testa bassa, rossa in volto, per capire che tra quei due c'era un'alchimia che non faceva che intrecciarsi e stringersi man mano che i secondi trascorrevano e i due rimanevano vicini.

"Ah, Ryo" disse Kaori spezzando la tensione.  
"Che c'è?"  
"S-stamattina mi è arrivato un messaggio da un numero sconosciuto"  
"Me lo fai leggere?" disse ritornando serio e attento. Kaori tirò fuori il cellulare mostrandoglielo.

-Esservi rivolte a dei professionisti non farà che segnare ancora più profondamente la vostra condanna a morte.-

"Accidenti, che tipo cocciuto" sbuffò Ryo. Guardò Kaori. "L'altro giorno hai detto di sentirti seguita mentre camminavi, vero?"  
"S-sì...almeno, ho avuto quest'impressione"  
"Vorrà dire che ti seguirò ovunque andrai, così scopriremo chi è il tuo stalker"  
"Credevo fossi tu" osservò Mick, per poi scappare al piano di sopra per evitarsi una manata omicida.

Ryo rinunciò all'ipotesi di picchiarlo seriamente e si rivolse a Kaori, continuando il discorso.  
"Vieni con me" le fece cenno di seguirlo fino ad una stanza dove c'erano solo un computer, una finestra e una scrivania; Ryo aprì uno dei cassetti estraendone un oggetto molto piccolo. Si avvicinò a lei afferrandolo per la camicia, slacciando il primo bottone. Kaori fremette, causando il sorriso dell'altro. Armeggiò per un po' con il bottone per poi allontanarsi da lei, lasciandola accaldato e senza aver capito cosa avesse fatto. Ryo continuava a sorridere.

"Cosa...che hai..."  
"So che speravi che ti stracciassi i vestiti per poi prenderti sulla scrivania, ma c'era una cosa più importante da fare"  
Kaori ignorò il suo tono e il suo ghigno da spaccone, osservando il dito di Ryo che le indicava la camicia.  
"Ti ho attaccato un microchip sul bottone. Ti pregherei, ogni volta che indosserai una maglia o una camicia, di applicarlo ugualmente, su un bottone o sul colletto. C'è una piccola spilla, dovresti riuscire a metterla" le spiegò gentilmente. Kaori guardò il bottone e vide che proprio vicino a esso c'era un minuscolo cerchietto argentato.

Ryo aggrottò le sopracciglia, riflettendo. "Mh, no...aspetta..."  
Dopo un po' aggiunse: "Potresti darmi la tua catenina? Se riuscissi ad applicarvi una cimice, non ci sarebbe bisogno che ti ricordassi di toglierla e rimetterla ogni volta che ti cambi"  
"Hai ragione" Kaori si tolse la collana consegnandogliela.  
"Grazie, te la darò sicuramente entro domani"  
Kaori annuì.

"Ehm, se vuoi ti mostro la stanza degli ospiti" le disse poi, e Kaori gli andò dietro in silenzio, cercando di uscire dallo stato di ebollizione in cui stava navigando.

Il viso di Sayuri era pallido. Lasciò che il micio atterrasse sul pavimento dalle sue braccia e tornò a guardare Mick.  
"...Sayuri?"

Non annuì. Tese in avanti il braccio. Mick vide che tremava. Nella mano stringeva un foglietto piegato in due. La fece entrare, prese il biglietto. C'era la stessa frase che Kaori aveva ricevuto sul cellulare, composta da lettere e parole ritagliate da giornali.  
Mick la studiò, tentando di inviduare subito quali quotidiani potessero essere stati usati.

‘Dei professionisti’ era un unico pezzo, così come ‘segnare ancora’. La carta di queste due parole era giallina e non di grande qualità, in fretta il cervello di Mick pensò a un quotidiano sportivo locale, entrambe le parole potevano essere state tratte dal resoconto di una partita.  
‘Profondamente’ invece era su carta patinata da rivista di gossip. Se ne accorse perché i bordi, non ben definiti, lasciavano intravedere una macchia rossa; c'era un noto rotocalco che si serviva dei riquadri rossi per gli scoop del momento.

Rapito a studiare ogni millimetro di quel messaggio, udì con un po' di ritardo la voce di Sayuri.  
"Michael?"  
Si riscosse. "Sì, Sayuri" affermò, anticipando il possibile 'Sei proprio tu' dell'altra.  
Le sorrise. Sayuri, moderatamente più rilassata, sorrise a sua volta.  
"Né tu né Ryo siete allergici ai gatti, vero?"

Quella sera cenarono tutti e quattro insieme, ma nessuno riuscì a parlare più di tanto, né a dire altre frasi che non fossero 'Ne vuoi ancora?' o 'E' molto buono'.  
Dal canto suo, Mick fu soddisfatto di vedere che i suoi piatti erano graditi sia alle ospiti sia a Ryo, che però non faceva testo visto che sbafava di tutto.  
Kaori di tanto in tanto lasciava un pezzettino di carne al gatto che elemosinava un po' di cibo portando la più giovane dei quattro a cedere ai suoi occhioni ammalianti.

"Non farlo diventare obeso, ha già mangiato" l’ammonì Sayuri.  
"Per due pezzetti, non fare la mammina"  
Ryo e Mick risero.  
"Come si chiama?"  
"Prince"  
"C'è un motivo particolare legato al nome?"  
Sayuri cadde in un silenzio tombale, mentre Kaori rispose: "E' il secondo nome di Kevin"

Tornarono tutti zitti. Kaori sbirciava in direzione di Ryo, che a parere di Mick quella sera era incredibilmente educato mentre mangiava -di solito era più vorace di un coccodrillo mentre assaliva uno gnu-; Kaori stava giungendo alla conclusione che in fondo il fattore 'tempo' non fosse poi così importante.

-Ma chi se ne frega se non ci conosciamo. Ci sarà la possibilità, per quello. Devo smetterla di pensare alle settimane, ai mesi, di preoccuparmi così-  
Perché in fondo nessuno in ventitré anni e mezzo di vita l'aveva mai fatta sentire spogliata di ogni certezza e coerenza con uno sguardo come era riuscito a Ryo, ben prima di ritrovarsi nudi nel letto. Voleva pur dire qualcosa.

Pensando che Ryo fosse troppo concentrato sul cibo, Kaori tornò a guardarlo e vide che anche lui la fissava.  
Ryo le sorrise. Era un sorriso dolce, la riportò alla melodia che stava suonando la sera in sui si erano incontrati.


	14. 14. Ricerche e pensieri

"Sono state usate delle comunissime forbici, di quelle che si trovano nei cassetti in cucina"  
Dicendo questo, Ryo tirò appunto fuori un paio di forbici dall'impugnatura grigia.  
"La grandezza deve essere più o meno questa. Il taglio delle parole più lunghe è lineare, non sembrano esserci interruzioni" spiegò mentre Mick ancora fissava gli stralci del giornali che formavano il messaggio recapitato a Sayuri.

"Sì, in effetti non sembra né che siano stati strappati, né che siano state usate, che so, forbicine da estetista, molto più piccole"  
"Chi ha composto il messaggio si è servito di uno strumento reperibile nel 90% delle abitazioni, sicuramente per far sì che non avessimo dati più concreti e riconoscibili"  
"Ma Ryo, le parole ‘segnare ancora’ mi sembrano proprio tratte da un giornale sportivo, di quelli che vengono rilasciati gratuitamente nelle fermate della metropolitana."  
"Quindi non abbiamo indizi che ci dicano se è un uomo o una donna. Oltre al giornale sportivo, che in maggioranza è letto da uomini, ci sono frammenti di riviste tipicamente femminili. Siamo punto e a capo"  
Mick si morse il labbro. "Temo che dovremo aspettare una sua prossima mossa"

Ryo fece spallucce, senza sembrare preoccupato. "Non li molleremo un secondo, e prima o poi otterremo qualche dato più eloquente"  
Ryo si allontanò dalla lampada che picchiava sul foglio con i pezzi di giornale, si massaggiò le tempie con piccoli movimenti circolari delle dita.

"Ti stai imponendo di non saltarle addosso?" disse Mick con tono più disteso.  
"Eh?"  
"Beh, visto che hai intenzione di diventare l'ombra di Kaori, sarà difficile per te trattenerti dal volerla trascinare su un letto e recuperare tutte queste settimane di astinenza" aggiunse con una risatina palesemente contenuta. Ryo gli fece una smorfia. "Pensa per te e per la tua Sayuri. A questo punto, avrai intenzione di farti avanti o continuerai a comportarti da coniglio, anche dopo aver saputo che pure lei aveva una cotta per te?"

Mick sperò ardentemente che il rossore sul suo volto non si vedesse, poi replicò: "Ma che ne so...sono passati tanti anni, siamo cambiati tutti e due..."  
"E tutte le tizie che hai frequentato, ora che ci penso, assomigliavano a Sayuri. Pelle chiara, occhi castani o cangianti, sorriso angelico, movenze eleganti..."

"B-beh, quello che c'entra? Mi piacciono le tipe con determinate caratteristiche fisiche, cosa c'è di strano?!"  
Ryo lo guardò sperando davvero di non doverglielo spiegare e Mick sospirò.  
"Tieni Kaori" disse Ryo consegnandole la catenina. "Sono riuscito ad attaccare il microchip. Mi raccomando, cerca di ricordarti di non toglierla. È importante"  
Kaori se la rimise al collo studiando il ciondolo fra le mani.

"Lo ammetto, il lavoro principale lo ha fatto Mick. È un piccolo genio per quanto riguarda questi lavori di precisione...io sono più impulsivo e molto poco paziente" disse sorridendo e facendo sorridere anche Kaori.  
"Stai tranquillo, comunque, non la tolgo mai. Ci sono affezionata"  
Ryo la guardò per un po', quel tanto che bastava per farla inghiottire a vuoto e arrossire.

"Come va con lo studio?" chiese allora Ryo per aiutarla a sciogliersi.  
"Abbastanza bene. Dopodomani ho un esame di chimica" fece storcendo le labbra.  
"Ah, vade retro...hai fifa?"  
"Non tanta. Ma sicuramente sarò un fascio di nervi quel mattino"  
"Ti stai preparando per uscire?" disse osservandola mentre andava a prendere il giubbotto.  
"Sì, devo andare in clinica. Tra un paio di settimane finisce il tirocinio. In cinque o sei mesi darò gli ultimi quattro esami e poi mi dedicherò alla tesi"  
"Mh, come sei diligente"

Vedendo che anche lui si metteva la giacca, Kaori chiese: "M-ma intendi venire anche tu?"  
"Ti ho detto che ti seguirò ovunque, no?"  
Kaori arrossì, sapendo che la cosa non le dispiaceva per nulla.  
"Miyuki, piacere"  
"Ryo. Piacere mio"  
Ryo sorrise, la ragazza era indubbiamente carina e sembrava una tipa a posto. Kaori le diede un bacio sulla guancia. Poco dopo giunse una donna sulla trentina, bella e sorridente, che strinse la mano a Ryo presentandosi come Kazue Natori, salutò Kaori e baciò anche lei Miyuki, ma sulle labbra.  
Ryo vide il volto di Kaori illuminarsi per lo stupore.

"M-ma...voi due...?"  
Prima che le donne confermassero l'ovvio, la porta si aprì ed entrò Lydia, che come una saetta raggiunse il bancone in una nuvola di profumo esagerato che fece arricciare il naso a Ryo.  
Fra le braccia aveva il suo bastardino, il quale aveva un'aria sofferente.

"Vi prego, ha rischiato di essere investito!" esclamò la donna porgendo il cagnolino in direzione della dottoressa che subito lo studiò.  
"Mh, cavoli...penso si sia fratturato la zampa...ora facciamo dei controlli. Miyuki, Kaori, venite con me" ordinò prima di sparire nel retro.

Fu divertente, per Ryo, assistere ai tentativi di seduzione della donna, indubbiamente bella, nei suoi confronti.  
Più che altro, come accavallava le gambe o si ravviava alcune ciocche che di tanto in tanto le ricadevano sul viso.

"Come è successo?" le chiese all'improvviso.  
"Eh? Cosa?"  
"Il suo cagnolino, come è successo l'incidente?"  
"Oh...è scappato. Non so cosa l'abbia spaventato"  
"Per fortuna non è successo nulla di grave."  
"Già. Per fortuna"

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Che stai facendo?"  
Sayuri riuscì a trovare il viso di Mick smarrito in un cumulo di fogli di giornali, e nel frattempo il ragazzo tenne gli occhi fissi sullo schermo del computer, sgranocchiando una tavoletta di cioccolata bianca.

"Ho cercato di recuperare tutti i giornali e gli articoli che parlavano della morte di Kevin"  
Sayuri si fece seria, si sedette di fronte a Mick che digitava sulla tastiera senza freno.  
"E' strano che due giorni dopo il ritrovamento del suo cadavere, Akira Ogawa, guardia giurata in un supermercato, abbia deciso di rassegnare le dimissioni e la modella Sonia Field abbia dato forfait alla sfilata preparata per presentare la collezione primavera/estate di uno stilista emergente. E non si è saputo più nulla di loro"  
Sayuri lo ascoltò corrucciata, una ruga le marcava la fronte, finché Mick non staccò gli occhi dal computer sfregandoli.

"Cavoli, sono stanco. Che ore sono?"  
"Le sei e mezza"  
"Wow, e sono qui dalle due. Ma dove sono Ryo e Kaori?"  
Sayuri sorrise. "Chi lo sa..."  
Mick sorrise a sua volta. "Che ne dici se andiamo a mangiare qualcosa fuori? Non ho molta voglia di mettermi ai fornelli" le propose stupendola. "Sempre se ti va" specificò.  
"I-io...certo, perché no..."  
"E' ancora presto. Mi faccio una doccia e mi preparo, d'accordo?"

Sayuri annuì, rimanendo sola un istante dopo. La giovane professoressa allungò il viso verso i giornali ancora riversati sul tavolo. Scorse subito la foto di Kevin vicino a un articolo che parlava della sua morte.  
Tornò a mordicchiarsi il labbro. Sfiorò il viso in bianco e nero del ragazzo. Era sempre stato bello, Kevin.  
Un viso dai tratti marcati ma in un certo senso anche armoniosi. Occhi profondi, neri, tatuaggi un po' ovunque -sul collo, sulle braccia, sulla schiena, sulle mani e anche una ragnatela che si estendeva sul ginocchio-.

Sayuri ritrasse la mano, come si fosse scottata. Aveva ripercorso i particolari del suo volto, la piccola cicatrice sopra il labbro, il suo corpo perfetto e mozzafiato.  
Ripensò poi al viso totalmente diverso e più dolce di Mick. A lui che se ne stava rivolto verso la finestra della classe, e scribacchiava sempre qualcosa su un quadernino, anche durante l'intervallo.  
A Sayuri sfuggì un sorriso dolce e malinconico.

Vide Prince entrare nella stanza, si abbassò per accarezzarlo.  
"Che dici, a te piace Michael?" disse grattandolo dietro il collo, facendolo miagolare. Sayuri ridacchiò.  
"Mi piaceva un sacco, quando andavo a scuola. Chissà..."


	15. 15. Pericoli e baci

Alla fine, fu spontaneo mettersi a parlare della scuola che entrambi avevano frequentato. Le imitazioni dei professori, i ricordi delle manie di alcuni compagni, la volta in cui i più scatenati della classe si erano buttati in mare -a fine gennaio- durante la gita durata cinque giorni, che tutti avevano atteso con ansia per stare insieme, senza genitori né ore noiose sui banchi.

"Tu leggevi sempre. Era difficile distoglierti dai tuoi libri."  
"Non essere così diplomatica, non farti problemi a dire che ero un asociale. Ryo non fa che chiamarmi 'nerd di merda'" scherzò Mick facendola ridere.  
"Ma no...eri solo diverso. A me piaceva questo tuo lato"  
"Davvero?"  
"Sì. Ora sei un po' cambiato"  
"Molto merito ce l'ha anche Ryo. L'hai visto, lui è mezzo matto, non si fa problemi a dire quello che pensa anche se questo dovesse costargli l'odio del mondo intero. Lui è diretto, a volte eccessivamente sincero. Ci siamo conosciuti durante un concorso per diventare poliziotti. Fummo rifiutati entrambi, lui perché una volta esagerò e diede un cazzotto a un ragazzo che si divertiva a sfotterlo, io perché fui ritenuto troppo basso"

"Basso?! Adesso occorre avere il fisico di un giocatore dell'NBA per fare il poliziotto?!" commentò Sayuri scandalizzata, mentre Mick scrollava le spalle.  
"Alla fine, non so come, Ryo mi convinse ad allearmi con lui e a fondare l'agenzia. Mi disse che mi aveva osservato parecchio, che gli piacevano i tipi silenziosi e non casinisti. Insomma, tutto l'opposto di lui" rise di nuovo "Con questo non voglio dire che lui parli a vanvera, al contrario. E comunque la sua fiducia te la devi guadagnare. Non è tipo da spargere complimenti o smancerie, assolutamente" affermò gesticolando per sottolineare il concetto.  
"Tu te la sei guadagnata"

"Sì, però fin dall'inizio Ryo mi avvertì che con lui dovevo comunicare. Che andava bene essere composti e silenziosi, ma non voleva una mummia. Così, diventammo amici. E non abbiamo praticamente mai litigato. Si è subito instaurato un rapporto di rispetto e stima, non abbiamo nemmeno mai battibeccato per una donna. Capisci? Per me ormai è come un fratello e farei qualsiasi cosa per lui"  
Sayuri annuì, nonostante Mick credesse di aver straparlato.

"E' la stessa cosa che io provo per Kaori. Non posso nemmeno concepire cosa farei senza di lei" spiegò, con aria dolce. "Tu e Ryo siete fratelli pur non avendo lo stesso sangue. Certi legami prescindono dalla biologia"  
Fu il turno di Mick di acconsentire col capo, per poi azzardare: "Che mi dici di Kevin? Devi averlo amato molto, vero?"  
Sayuri prese un lungo sorso d'acqua.

"Sì. Indubbiamente. Non avevo mai conosciuto una persona come lui e se non l’avessi vissuta in prima persona non avrei mai creduto di potermi innamorare di un uomo così distante da me. Kevin ha avuto un vissuto complicato, anche crudele; si è ritrovato arrabbiato con la vita, con Dio, con chiunque avesse voluto dividerlo da suo fratello. Non è mai riuscito a ritrovarlo e questo lo ha devastato. Io e Kaori, pur avendo perso entrambi i genitori, siamo cresciute in una famiglia agiata e in un ambiente protettivo, caloroso. Poi ci siamo ritrovate sole. Io avevo vent'anni quando i miei morirono, Kaori solo quindici, non aveva finito la scuola, era nella tempesta di ormoni e dubbi adolescenziali, stava scoprendo se stessa, è anche sempre stata molto timida e ciò la faceva sentire ancora più isolata. Io dovetti starle vicino. Lei aveva solo me"

Bevve ancora.  
"Io non voglio, come dire, uccidere con le mie mani chi ha tolto la vita a Kevin. Voglio solo giustizia, tutto qui, perché Kevin non tornerà comunque. Se sporcarmi le mani del loro sangue significasse riavere Kevin, allora ci penserei seriamente" fece un piccolo ghigno. Mick sghignazzò.  
"Scusami, vado un attimo in bagno" disse Sayuri alzandosi.

Siccome la toilette era piena e lei aveva davvero urgenza, Sayuri si sbrigò a entrare in quella riservata ai disabili. Dopo essersi lavata le mani, fece per uscire ma la porta era bloccata.  
Le si gelò il sangue, si disse di calmarsi, spinse e tirò, si accertò che la serratura fosse scattata.  
Iniziò a girarle la testa e si sentì venir meno.

"Mi...Mi...Mick!!" riuscì ad esclamare prima di perdere i sensi.  
Quando sentì il cameriere che diceva che qualcuno era rimasto chiuso in bagno, Mick si spaventò a morte e si catapultò alla toilette strillando il nome della ragazza. Cominciò a dare calci alla porta finché, dopo quello che a lui parve un secolo, non giunse lo stesso cameriere con la chiave che aprì quella dannata porta.  
La visione di Sayuri stesa sul pavimento rischiò di provocargli un infarto.

La scosse per le spalle dandole lievi schiaffetti sul viso. Si chinò ad annusare piano e si scostò subito.  
Cloroformio.  
Il bastardo li stava tenendo d'occhio e aveva rilasciato del cloroformio nel momento in cui aveva visto Sayuri dirigersi ai servizi.  
Mick imprecò, ritrovando un leggero sollievo quando Sayuri si risvegliò.

L'unica cosa che le disse, prima di aiutarla a rimettersi in piedi, fu: "Troveremo quel figlio di puttana, te lo giuro"

\----------------------------------------------------

La lampadina giù in salotto era accesa.  
Scese dalle scale, dopo essersi degnato di indossare una maglietta grigia sopra i boxer.

Vide la testolina mogano spuntare dal divano. Un paio di cuffie bianche schiacciavano in parte i suoi ricci ribelli; avanzando, vide che aveva le ginocchia incrociate sul divano. Sulle gambe aveva appoggiato una piccola tastiera, alla quale erano collegate le cuffie. La ragazza era concentrata sui tasti, e di tanto in tanto con una penna scarabocchiava su un foglio di pentagramma. Riprovava le note, alternando espressioni non convinte a sorrisetti di soddisfazione. La vide posare il foglio davanti a sé, mormorando "Finalmente ce l'ho fatta"

Fece in modo che avvertisse la sua presenza per non allarmarla. Quello che era successo a Sayuri l'aveva già abbondantemente scossa. Si sedette accanto a lei, non aspettandosi il sorriso meraviglioso che invece Kaori gli regalò. Ryo si sentì idiota mentre il suo battito aumentava, ma non poteva che essere altrimenti, fintanto che quel viso così bello e solare lo guardava con tanta fiducia.

Kaori si tolse le cuffie. "Vuoi sentirla? Ho appena finito di comporla. Pensavo di tornare al locale, domani sera, e di suonarla"  
Che fosse l'una di notte non aveva alcuna rilevanza.  
Ryo guardò con aria divertita la tazza ora vuota sul tavolino.  
"Latte caldo con miele, ho indovinato?"

Kaori arrossì, e con quel pigiama di seta e i riccioli che le incorniciavano il volto era di una tenerezza estasiante.  
"Mi aiuta a rilassarmi" si giustificò rendendosi ancora più dolce e, secondo Ryo, bella.  
Kaori continuava a porgergli le cuffie; Ryo si decise a indossarle.  
Kaori, lieta che le avesse accettate, iniziò a suonare, incatenata poi dagli occhi di Ryo che non si staccarono dal suo volto nemmeno per un secondo.

Quando finì, Kaori si rese conto che le mani le tremavano e che il rumore assordante che udiva era quello causato dal proprio cuore.  
Ryo era vicinissimo. La debole luce della lampada proiettava grandi ombre dei loro visi sul muro.  
Delicato e sinuoso quello di Kaori, virile e deciso quello di Ryo.  
Una distanza insulsa che Ryo colmò posando le labbra sulle sue. Si stupì di non avvertire la bocca di Kaori rigida e serrata, ma al contrario subito morbida. La socchiuse, e i respiri si mischiarono per qualche istante prima che Ryo decidesse di appropriarsi del suo antro caldo con la lingua.

Kaori si fece accarezzare le pareti della bocca, si godette la sua lingua lenta chiudendo gli occhi, sospirando, stringendo la mano di Ryo nella sua. Quando le loro dita si intrecciarono, Kaori pensò che era il caso che anche le loro lingue facessero ugualmente, così gli porse delicatamente la sua.

Fu un incanto per Ryo, che gemette a bassa voce; non voleva forzarla ma non poteva negare a se stesso che era da troppo tempo che desiderava baciarla e assaporarla, così si intrufolò nella sua bocca con decisione e finalmente poté strofinare la lingua contro la sua, la fece propria, la leccò, la condusse nella propria bocca gioendo perché Kaori, inseguendolo, andò avanti istintivamente col corpo, facendo perno con la mano stretta alla sua, e l'altra che andava ad attaccarsi alla sua nuca.

Fu contento di scoprirla così vogliosa, ebbe un sussulto di piacevole sorpresa quando Kaori in un lampo si ritrovò stesa sul proprio corpo, baciandolo con passione e desiderio crescenti.  
Il bacio scemò pian piano, ma proseguirono a regalarsi piccoli morsi e continui sfioramenti teneri, con Ryo che sempre insaziabile insinuava e ritraeva subito la lingua, sorridendo perché dopo un po' che andava avanti con quel giochino, Kaori miagolò insoddisfatta da quei tocchi troppo blandi.

Allora Ryo si separò per guardarla, le sistemò un ricciolo dietro l'orecchio continuando a sorriderle.  
Kaori era rossa e un po' affannata, lo rapì con occhi enormi ed emozionati. Si morse il labbro tumido, poi lasciò che la mano di Ryo sulla sua nuca le facesse appoggiare la testa nell'incavo tra la spalla e il collo. In quel modo poteva sentire tutto il suo profumo e sorrise quando le sue braccia la strinsero maggiormente.

Si convinse, Kaori, che il tempo era nullo quando esisteva qualcuno in grado di farti perdere la testa con una carezza. Dolcemente, scivolò nel sonno con un Ryo sereno che continuò ad accarezzarle i capelli e il braccio con dita sensibili e leggerissime.


	16. 16. Sogni e risvegli

Il corpo di Kevin è di una perfezione assurda e disarmante. Il suo incalcolabile numero di tatuaggi raffigura disegni fin troppo vistosi, poco armonici.  
Ma Kevin gliel'ha detto. Non ci ha mai riflettuto molto. Quando ha visto un'immagine che semplicemente gli piaceva, se l'è fatta incidere sulla pelle.

Molti sono decisamente privi di buon gusto.  
Ma tutto questo passa inevitabilmente in secondo, terzo, quarto piano.

Kevin è nudo. Si avvicina al suo, di corpo, altrettanto nudo, steso sul materasso, umido di sudore. Sta ansimando. Geme, straziata, già nel vedere il suo viso che è un connubio indescrivibile di aggressività e grazia. Ha una bocca che nessuno potrebbe riprodurre, nemmeno il più grande degli artisti.

Preliminari. Sì, chiamiamoli così. La meravigliosa bocca la sta divorando. È immerso, completamente, concentrato fra le sue gambe.  
La ragazza sospira il suo nome, sgolandosi infine.  
Viene sulla sua lingua. Si sente madida, grondante, ma Kevin è tutt'altro che sazio.  
Si struscia su di lei per risvegliarla. Geme di nuovo, lo sa, è pronta, non si accorge di perdere un rivolo di saliva che l'altro raccoglie dall'angolo della sua bocca sorridendole.

Il suo corpo è massicco, la schiaccia. E lei è felice di sentirlo così addosso, lo abbraccia cercando di stringerlo ancora di più.  
Kevin si fa spazio in lei, gemono entrambi. Kevin comincia a spingere. È l'estasi.  
Lei non avverte più nulla che non sia la sua presenza dentro di sé. Ma una frazione di secondo dopo, Kevin si blocca.

"Kevin...tutto bene?" sospira a fatica.  
No, Kevin è immobile. Si terrorizza. "Kevin. Kevin!"  
Lo scosta leggermente, lo guarda.  
C'è un foro sulla sua fronte.  
Cadono gocce rosse che finiscono sulla federa bianca.  
Urla.

Spalancò gli occhi, ritrovandosi con il respiro affannato. La sua fronte era appena imperlata di sudore, si asciugò con la manica. Si impose di calmarsi, di tornare alla realtà.  
Il cuore le batteva forte, si passò più volte le mani fra i capelli e sulla faccia, desiderando di sciacquarsela con acqua fredda per riprendersi.

Solo dopo alcuni minuti si rese conto della persona che stava accanto a lei. Scomodamente raggomitolata su una sedia, il volto imbronciato, di certo una volta sveglia avrebbe scoperto parecchi dolori muscolari. Le venne da sorridere.

Rifletté per un po', prima di decidere di afferrarlo dolcemente e aiutarlo a stendersi sul materasso.  
Lui sembrò esserle grato, perché sospiro e riprese a ronfare.  
Sayuri si risdraiò, guardò il viso di Mick e richiuse gli occhi.

\---------------------------------------------------------

La sua mano proseguiva ad accarezzarle i capelli.  
No, non si sarebbe stancato, né di guardarla né tantomeno di toccarla.

Sapeva di avere un sorriso da scemo stampato in faccia, ma chiunque sarebbe stato invaso dalla tenerezza nel vedere la ragazza tutta stretta contro il suo petto, con il pugno chiuso vicino alla bocca, il suo respiro lento e rassicurante, i suoi mugugni che di tanto in tanto, a dire il vero, lo eccitavano persino, e visto che era mattino e lì in basso qualcuno si era svegliato anche prima del suo cervello, la giovane non faceva nulla perché il suo indurimento si placasse.

Kaori sospirò di nuovo, muovendosi sopra di lui. Ryo trattenne un gemito.  
-Piccola, se ti muovi così finisce che farò l'amore con te mentre ancora dormi...-  
Fu ancora più tremendo quando la ragazza strofinò il naso sotto il suo mento, Ryo osservò il gatto che poco più distante riposava sulla sua copertina e fu naturale accostare i movimenti della giovane alle fusa che Prince elargiva molto facilmente.

Continuò ad accarezzare i suoi capelli, passando poi a massaggiarle la nuca.  
Dormire su un divano in due non era affatto comodo. Ma lui dovette ammettere di essere stato bene. Benissimo.  
Ripensò al bacio della notte appena finita e di nuovo sorrise come un ebete, accentuando le carezze sul suo collo e ricevendo altri lievi mugolii.  
Le diede un bacio sulla fronte.

"Kaori..." la chiamò piano. Non resisteva più. Se non si fosse svegliata e avesse continuato a strusciarsi in quel modo, non avrebbe resistito all'impulso di scostarla e prenderla mentre non poteva capire né intendere nulla, e volendo proprio evitare di traumatizzarla, si adoperò affinché si alzasse.

"Kaori...ehi, piccola..."  
E se da un lato trovava che gli atteggiamenti di Kaori fossero molto più sexy di un qualsiasi spettacolino a luci rosse, dall'altro la trovava dolcissima. I suoi erano i movimenti di una bambina, nonostante il suo corpo non lasciasse dubbi sul fatto di essere adulta.  
La scosse dolcemente per la spalla, parlando con tono affettuoso e al contempo un po' teso.

"Kaori...penso che se non ti alzi, farò davvero molta ma molta fatica a non dare sfogo ai miei istinti" ridacchiò. La spinse con più decisione. Kaori si ritrovò seduta, a cavalcioni su di lui.

Era uno spettacolo e Ryo si chiese dove fosse la videocamera. I capelli erano del tutto scompigliati, gli occhi ancora semichiusi. Kaori li stropicciò più volte, stirandosi e contorcendosi e sbadigliando sonoramente. Finalmente sollevò le lunghe ciglia rivelando le sue iridi castane e assonnate. Le labbra socchiuse erano invitantissime, la ragazza sussultò appena quando sentì la mano di Ryo sotto la maglietta, sulla pelle calda della pancia, risalì sul seno sfiorando un capezzolo. L'uomo sorrideva e lei seppe di essere già arrossita.

"Buongiorno"  
Kaori si grattò vicino alla tempia. Ryo l'avrebbe divorata di baci!  
"B-buongiorno...oddio, scusami, ho dormito tutta la notte su di te e...e...i-insomma, t-ti ho dato fastidio, io..."  
"Ehi" interruppe subito il suo ruscello di parole imbarazzate, togliendo la mano dalla maglietta per posarla sul suo viso.  
"Ho dormito benissimo. Non potrei stare meglio"

Kaori trattenne il respiro, galvanizzata da quel tocco casto e delicato. "Nemmeno io" ammise.  
Dopo pochi secondi si spostò e scese dal divano nonché dal corpo di Ryo.  
"Che ore sono?"

Ryo guardò l'orologio sul polso. "Le nove"  
"Oh. Bene. Avevo giurato a me stessa di dedicare la mattina al ripasso per l'esame"  
"E hai sempre intenzione di andare a suonare, stasera?"  
"Sì" sorrise. "In effetti mi manca, sedermi a un pianoforte vero. Tu...verrai con me?"  
"Sono la tua ombra, Kaori" le ricordò, le diede un leggero bacio sulle labbra prima di dirigersi al piano di sopra per lavarsi e cambiarsi.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Era sicuramente un sogno. Non poteva essere a così poca distanza dal viso, dagli occhi di Sayuri. Nel suo letto. Mick avvertì quasi subito un dolore al collo e mormorò una parolaccia che fece ridere l'altra.

"Dormire su una sedia non è una grande idea"  
Allora anche Mick sorrise. "Non volevo lasciarti sola. Ieri eri un po' sotto shock"  
"Già. Ho temuto davvero di morire" lo guardò intensamente. "Ma tu mi hai salvato la vita"

Mick scrollò le spalle. "Dovere"  
Il sorriso di Sayuri stavolta fu ampio e meraviglioso.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Le unghie tamburellavano nervosamente.  
Il tic all'occhio si fece più accentuato.  
"Non le molleranno un istante. Ma dobbiamo farle fuori o verremo scoperti. Approfitteremo del primo momento di distrazione"

Ascoltò l'interlocutore.  
"E poi spariremo di nuovo. Per sempre. No, stai tranquillo"  
Ripose la cornetta.

Ci fu un piccolo guaito, e sul suo volto scappò un ghigno.  
"Fortuna che tu non puoi parlare. Altrimenti dovrei uccidere anche te"


	17. 17. Ti amo

L’uomo ordinò solo un caffé. Senza ovviamente staccare gli occhi da Kaori che si era appena accomodata al pianoforte, sorridendo ai presenti e sistemando lo spartito. Era proprio bella, elegante nel suo tailleur nero, anche se Sayuri le aveva consigliato di non allacciare la camicetta fino al collo.

Pur stando attento e sempre pronto a intervenire in caso di pericolo, Ryo si concesse di rilassarsi grazie alla musica di Kaori. Era delicata e vivace, una carezza per i timpani, e se si osservava la ragazza, che era davvero splendida, non si poteva che sorridere.  
E Ryo le sorrideva.

La barista si godette la scena, era strano e meraviglioso notare come quell'uomo non avesse occhi che per la giovane pianista, la quale a sua volta sollevava il viso ogni tanto per regalargli uno sguardo e arrossire teneramente.  
Quando terminò di suonare, fu accolta da un applauso che la stupì. Qualcuno si alzò per chiederle dove fosse finita in quelle settimane, perché la sua musica era mancata molto.

Lei ringraziò tutti e andò a sedersi di fronte a Ryo, che le prese la mano infischiandosene delle occhiate incuriosite dei presenti.  
Non capiva, Ryo. Che cosa avesse quella ragazza per stravolgerlo tanto.  
Chi fosse Kaori per fargli venire quella voglia atroce di baciarla fino a rimanere senza fiato.

Ma pensò che se lo avesse capito non sarebbe stato...che cosa? Amore? Si era innamorato di Kaori?  
Si portò la mano alle labbra, baciandogliela.  
"Facciamo una passeggiata?"  
Parlarono molto, camminando vicini ma senza tenersi per mano o abbracciarsi, Ryo decise di non volerla mettere in imbarazzo.  
Kaori parlò della sua infanzia, dei suoi sogni, del fatto di voler viaggiare e dell'amore per gli animali che, appunto, l'aveva convinta a studiare veterinaria.

Ryo ascoltò, soprattutto, intervenendo con qualche battuta o considerazione che fecero sorridere la più giovane. Era quello, che gli piaceva più di tutto, il suo sorriso.

L'ennesima volta in cui pensò che era bellissima, si appuntò anche di doversi fare curare, per poi ascoltare Kaori che suggeriva di tornare a casa visto che era quasi mezzanotte e lei avrebbe sostenuto un esame il giorno dopo. Ryo guidò con insolita calma, ricevendo un silenzioso grazie da Kaori che diversamente dalla volta precedente non si ritrovò costretta a piantare le unghie nel sedile. Anche in ascensore non fece nessuna cosa strana.

Quando entrarono in casa e si tolsero giacca e scarpe, Ryo fece un passo verso di lei che non aveva idea di cosa gli passasse per la testa.  
Ryo la guardò nel suo solito modo, quello che le faceva tremare le gambe, ma non mosse un muscolo.  
Finché non l’afferrò stringendola in un abbraccio intenso e calmo, più dolce e sospirato di un notturno di Chopin.

L’avvolse fra le braccia posando una mano leggera sulla sua nuca. Kaori circondò la sua vita, beandosi di un contatto tanto casto quanto profondo e sensuale, respirando il suo profumo e rabbrividendo appena per il respiro di Ryo che la scaldava sul collo.  
Si separò dopo un paio di minuti magici, sorridendole.

"Buonanotte e in bocca al lupo per domani" sussurrò.  
Si chinò intenzionato a baciarla sulla guancia.  
Lei ebbe meno di un secondo per pensarci. Meno di un secondo per dire a se stessa che voleva di più.  
Voleva Ryo, lo voleva tutto, in quel preciso momento, e se non lo avesse avuto non avrebbe comunque dormito per il rimorso e il mattino dopo non si sarebbe comunque concentrata per l'esame.

Quando le labbra di Ryo sfiorarono la pelle liscia del suo viso, lei voltò la testa per prendersele con le proprie.  
Ryo si immobilizzò, ovviamente stupito.  
Kaori invece chiuse gli occhi, prendendo il suo labbro inferiore e accarezzandolo con la lingua.  
Ripetendo a se stessa che era una donna non una ragazzina alla sua prima esperienza, si fece coraggio e mordicchiò le sue labbra stringendosi a lui, allacciandogli le braccia attorno al collo, sollevandosi in punta di piedi per invitarlo a continuare a non fermarsi.

Ryo non chiedeva di meglio, dentro di sé tuonò un 'Finalmente' rombante, posò le mani sui suoi fianchi unendo il bacino al suo, rispondendo al bacio con un basso gemito.  
Mentre la lingua delicata di Kaori gli solleticava le labbra, lui le porse la propria spingendosi all'interno della sua bocca. Erano così, loro due. Una tenera ed eterea, l'altro rude e deciso e si incontravano incastrandosi a meraviglia.

La accarezzò sensualmente, con la lingua nella bocca e con le mani lungo il corpo che, lo sentiva, voleva di più. Cercò subito la sua pelle sotto i vestiti che in pochi secondi caddero a terra, sussultò quando le mani di Kaori gli slacciarono il bottone dei pantaloni.

Il bacio si arrestò per qualche istante, Ryo vide solo il volto arrossato e perso di Kaori e il desiderio di affondare in lei scalpitò con prepotenza.  
La bocca della giovane donna era splendidamente socchiusa e umida. Lei voleva i suoi baci, ne voleva quanti di più potesse dargliene, e Ryo non poté che accontentarla, proseguendo ad accarezzarle i fianchi e su per la curva delle spalle.

Quando poi arrivò a stringere le sue natiche, Kaori ansimò, passando a leccarlo sul mento e sul collo.  
Ryo vedeva letteralmente le stelle, il profumo e le mani di Kaori lo facevano impazzire.  
Fortuna che aveva ordinato solo un caffé e non un qualche superalcolico, c'era già lei che lo ubriacava...

Perso in questi pensieri, lasciò che la giovane donna gli togliesse la camicia e facesse vagare le dita sul suo petto, raggiunto dalle labbra che si schiusero e umettarono i suoi capezzoli strappandogli ulteriori ansiti.  
Ryo le afferrò il viso costringendolo a rialzarsi.

"Kaori...mi stai duramente mettendo in difficoltà" alluse alla propria virilità già ampiamente esplicita.  
"Pe-perché?"  
"Perché sto per saltarti addosso dopo aver allegramente salutato il mio cervello"  
La risata di Kaori vibrò sul suo collo trasmettendogli un altro brivido.

"Fallo..." Lo morse sotto il mento. "Fallo, Ryo. Fa' l'amore con me tutta la notte" sospirò strofinandosi contro di lui, arrivando con la mano oltre la stoffa delle mutande.  
Ryo la guardò esterrefatto. Era decisamente la cosa più bella e sensuale che avesse mai visto.  
Divorandole la bocca con un altro bacio, la condusse quasi di forza verso la camera da letto, sebbene non gli servì essere troppo veemente perché Kaori non oppose alcuna resistenza.

La fece sdraiare sul letto, sbarazzandosi degli ultimi indumenti, sovrastandola e baciandola, mentre intrecciava le mani alle sue.  
Le sensazioni erano completamente diverse da quelle della loro prima volta, che pur essendo stata incredibile e memorabile, era costantemente velata di imbarazzo e confusione, soprattutto da parte di Kaori.

Ora non era così. Kaori si stava concedendo e donando a lui con ogni fibra di sé, abbandonandosi fra le sue braccia come se fosse l'ultima notte della sua vita. Senza vergogna, senza paura, seguendo solo la voglia che aveva di amarlo e di essere amata.

Non c'era proprio nulla di sbagliato in un desiderio così intenso, così totalizzante, il suo corpo sudava e rispondeva a ogni tocco di Ryo e il suo cuore pompava tanto forte da avere il timore che sarebbe scoppiato. Ma decise che avrebbe potuto accettare di morire in quel modo.

Le venne da sorridere e da piangere. Un'emozione così esagerata non l'aveva mai provata.  
Essere ora consapevoli che il desiderio dell'una era pari a quello dell'altro era estasiante.  
Ryo onorò ogni centimetro della sua pelle con le mani e le labbra, giungendo e soffermandosi tra le sue gambe per condurla alla follia, eccitandosi oltre ogni immaginazione grazie ai suoi gemiti e alle sue carezze delicate, gentili, riconoscibili perché sue, perché solo Kaori poteva essere così dolce ed erotica nel medesimo momento. Dopo che lui si fu premurato di proteggersi, lei gli allacciò le gambe in vita e si dedicarono un altro lungo sguardo.

"Promettimi una cosa" disse Ryo.  
"C-cosa?"  
"Promettimi che non te ne andrai"  
Kaori trattenne il fiato.  
"Per me non è solo sesso, Kaori"  
Kaori sentì i propri occhi appannarsi. "Neanche per me. Te...te lo prometto, Ryo. Non me ne andrò"

Le parve che Ryo sospirasse di sollievo, gemettero insieme mentre lui scivolava in lei.  
Le labbra si ritrovarono in un bacio meraviglioso e crescente insieme alle spinte, impetuose ma controllate, Ryo non poteva chiedere di meglio che le sue urla, le sue mani ingarbugliate fra i capelli, il suo corpo, se possibile, ancora più incollato al proprio, neanche fossero cuciti insieme.  
Di tanto in tanto la zittiva con un bacio mozzafiato per poi bearsi ancora della sua voce sempre più acuta.

Kaori venne con un grido, lasciandosi andare a lui che la seguì dopo altre spinte che man mano rallentarono.  
Kaori si incastrò fra le sue braccia, schioccandogli numerosi baci sul collo.

"Ti amo..." lo disse a voce bassa ma decisa e impossibile da non udire.  
Ryo la guardò e vide che era serena e appagata, le guance rosse e gli occhi lucidi e brillanti.

"Ti amo anch'io, Kaori"  
Kaori mugolò e farfugliò qualcosa.  
"Ehh?? Che cavolo hai detto?!"  
La ragazza gli sorrise. Posò le mani sul suo petto lasciandovi un bacio.

"Ora sono tua" affermò leccando appena un suo capezzolo. Anche Ryo sorrise, accarezzandole il viso e sistemandole qualche ciocca dietro le orecchie.  
"Sì...mia..."  
La abbracciò. Poco dopo, Kaori sussultò.  
La mano di Ryo si era posata sulla sua intimità. Lei lo guardò con occhi enormi.

"Ryo..."  
"Hai detto 'tutta la notte', mi sembra"  
Kaori rimase agganciata al suo sguardo, arrossendo e poi sospirando perché Ryo iniziò a muovere la mano, lenta e diabolica sul suo sesso nuovamente bagnato.

"M-ma non sei stanco?"  
Ryo alzò un sopracciglio. "Stanco? Piccola, quello era solo l'antipasto"  
Si leccò le labbra, proprio come per prepararsi alla portata principale.

Aumentò i movimenti, Kaori gemette.  
Ryo sollevò la coperta e si smarrì con lei nel paradiso.


	18. 18. Paure e dichiarazioni

Ryo Saeba imprecò in tutte le lingue che aveva imparato e uccise con uno sguardo il ragazzo che infischiandosene del fatto che fosse nudo e che stesse dormendo, si era lanciato sul letto iniziando a saltare come un canguro.

"Mick!! Che cazzo vuoi?!?" abbaiò smanacciando come se avesse addosso una mosca insistente.  
Ricordando poi che aveva passato la notte con Kaori, si arrabbiò di più. Mick aveva visto Ryo nudo più volte e lui non si imbarazzava di certo, ma l'ipotesi che potesse, per caso, soffermarsi sulla nudità di Kaori lo urtava terribilmente.

Poi si rese conto che Kaori non c'era e Mick stava balzando proprio sul lato del letto dove in teoria avrebbe dovuto esserci la giovan donna.  
Pensando che la giornata fosse già iniziata più che male, Ryo grugnì.

"Dove cazzo è?!"  
Mick smise da ridere. "Ah, wow...finalmente voi due..."  
Ryo scostò le coperte con rabbia.  
"Dov'è??" ripeté furibondo all'idea che se ne fosse andata. -Aveva promesso, porca troia!-  
"Ehi, stallone innamorato, ti calmi? Guarda sul comodino"  
Ryo accese il cervello e notò finalmente che vicino alla maglia c'era un biglietto.  
La grafia di Kaori era tondeggiante e comprensibilissima.

-Non me ne sono andata per infrangere la promessa, ma solo perché avevo l'esame alle 8.30. Sarò di ritorno per pranzo. Baci, Kaori-

Se da un lato il suo messaggio lo rincuorò, dall'altro lo innervosì di più.  
"Ma è andata da sola?? Porco cazzo! Perché non mi ha svegliato?!"  
"Forse non voleva disturbarti così presto. Guarda come sei irascibile e sono già le dieci passate" fece Mick.  
"Sì ma non deve andare in giro da sola. Eppure gliel'ho detto!"  
"Senti, ti calmi?! Se fosse successo qualcosa, il dispositivo legato al microchip avrebbe cominciato a trillare"

Ryo tentò di sistemarsi i capelli ingarbugliati e prese dal cassetto un paio di mutande pulite.  
"Tu perché diavolo mi sei saltato sul letto?"  
"Volevo violentarti" disse Mick con tono così serio che Ryo strabuzzò gli occhi e per un solo, inutile istante gli credette pure.  
"Ma sei ubriaco?"  
Mick rimase fermo un paio di secondi prima di rigettarsi su di lui cadendo ancora sul materasso.  
"Mick, che cazzo...?!?"  
Mick si ritrovò a cavalcioni su di lui, gli tenne fermi i polsi e lo fissò.

"Ryo. Io e Sayuri abbiamo parlato tutta la notte" cominciò con tono mortale. Ryo iniziò a inquietarsi.  
"Ehm...e allora?"  
Mick spalancò gli occhi, con l'aria di chi faceva fatica a respirare.  
"E allora...porca merda, mi sono accorto di essere ancora innamorato di lei"  
Ryo ebbe un moto di stupore e con un rapido movimento se lo levò di dosso. "Ah sì?! Glielo hai detto?"  
"No..."  
"No?! E di che cazzo avete parlato, di logaritmi??"  
Mick schiacciò la faccia sul cuscino, mugugnando.

"Oddio, Angel, quando ti deciderai avrai novant'anni e il pannolone! Che cavolo aspetti?? La incontri dopo tutti questi anni e ancora ti caghi addosso? Sei un bel ragazzo, non porti più gli occhiali né l'apparecchio, e sai anche che tu le piacevi! Quanto altro tempo intendi sprecare?!" lo sgridò.  
Mick sbirciò nella sua direzione. "Devo...dirglielo?"

"Guarda Mick, non ho tempo per farti da psicologo, anche perché tu non mi paghi. Ora vado ad aspettare Kaori all'uscita dell'università, perché se le succede qualcosa, la recupero e la uccido con le mie mani. Decidi da solo se intendi comportarti da ragazzino scemo per tutta la vita"  
Detto questo, sparì dalla stanza lasciando Mick in un ammasso di lenzuola e dubbi.

Quando Kaori vide Ryo davanti al cancellone, finse di non notare la sua aria contrariata e gli sorrise.  
"Ehi, ciao!"  
Ryo picchiettava col piede sul suolo, le braccia in conserte e il volto teso.

"Ehm..."  
"Com'è andato l'esame?"  
"Oh" non si aspettava questa domanda. "Penso bene, sì"  
"Mh, e posso sapere cosa ti è saltato in mente di uscire da sola?"  
Ecco, lo sapeva. Arrossì, sentendosi colpevole.  
"B-beh, io...io non volevo...ecco, non volevo svegliarti così presto e costringerti poi ad aspettare per ore prima che avessi finito l'esame, e..."

"Kaori. Cristo Santo" tuonò facendolo sobbalzare. "C'è un tizio, uno schizofrenico che ti vuole morta. Lo capisci? Hai visto cos'è successo a Sayuri, no? Hanno cercato di stordirla nel cesso di quella pizzeria per poi portarla via, e solo perché Mick è subito corso da lei, non ce l'hanno fatta. Non posso permettere che ti accada qualcosa, mi hai capito?"  
Kaori tentò di sostenere il suo sguardo per qualche secondo ma poi abbassò la testa. "Già...immagino che ripercussioni ci sarebbero sulla tua carriera, se..."

"Taci" disse secco. Kaori sbarrò gli occhi, ma non riuscì a vederlo in viso perché si ritrovò con la guancia cozzata contro il suo petto.  
Aveva un buonissimo odore. La stordì tanto quanto la consapevolezza che Ryo la stava stringendo possessivamente in pubblico.

"Non è per la mia cazzo di reputazione" iniziò con tono quasi sofferente. "Lo vuoi capire che penso di impazzire se contemplo l'eventualità che qualcuno possa farti del male?" disse in un basso ruggito.  
Kaori, col cuore in gola e l'orecchio posato sul suo torace, sentiva il battito di Ryo altrettanto sostenuto.

"Quando ho messo su l'agenzia, ho promesso che non avrei mai ucciso. Mai, nemmeno se avessi avuto tra le mani il più schifoso dei pedofili, o uno che ha fatto a pezzi i genitori" proseguì. "Solo che...sto pensando che se avessi davanti il pezzo di merda che vuole la tua morte, potrei seriamente infrangere la promessa a cui sono fedele da quando ho iniziato questo lavoro"  
Kaori avvertì il suo sorriso, ma era troppo sconvolta per poter rispondere. Ryo le stava dicendo, in modo tanto intenso e vero, che sarebbe stato disposto a uccidere per lei.  
Una dichiarazione simile la lasciava senza respiro.  
Le braccia di Ryo la strinsero forte.

"Dannata ragazzina" mormorò, burbero ma con una tale dolcezza che Kaori si sciolse.  
E solo dopo parecchi istanti notò che erano ancora all'entrata dell'università, e tutti quelli che passavano accanto a loro li guardavano straniti.  
Ryo apostrofò un gruppetto di ragazzi che, a suo avviso, stavano allungando un po' troppo il collo per osservare Kaori.

"Beh, che c'è? Non è disponibile. Per nessuno se non per il sottoscritto" borbottò ghignando. I tipi arrossirono, imbarazzati, così come Kaori che si separò da lui.  
"Ry-Ryo!"  
"Mh?"  
"Ti...ti sembrano cose da dire?"  
Ryo finse di rifletterci. "Tu cosa hai detto stanotte?"

Kaori avvampò. "T-ti ho detto che non me ne sarei andata"  
"No, dopo"  
"Buonanotte?"  
"No, prima"  
"N-non ricordo..."  
"Kaori"  
Kaori era diventata un'aragosta e Ryo si divertiva come un matto.  
"on...ua..."  
"Eh?!?"  
"Sono. Tua." affermò esasperata e desiderosa solo di levarsi da lì perché sarebbe svenuta entro un minuto.  
Vide Ryo ghignare, ancora.

"Esattamente. Vedi di ricordartelo"  
Kaori si ridestò e gli diede un pugno sul braccio. "La smetti di fare il cavernicolo?! Manca poco che mi trascini in una grotta e..."  
Ryo le catturò i polsi e si chinò fino a sfiorarle l'orecchio con le labbra.  
"Dai...non arrabbiarti...non hai detto anche che mi ami?"  
Kaori farfugliò un 'Sì' quando si ricordò di respirare, ma il fiato si bloccò di nuovo quando Ryo la baciò sul lobo.  
"Ti amo anche io" bisbigliò, roco e sensuale come aveva fatto la notte prima.

Poi decise, finalmente, di smetterla di torturarla, e infischiandosene di tutti coloro che li fissavano con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite – tutte quelle effusioni in luogo pubblico, per di più all’università erano davvero sconvenienti! - , mise un braccio attorno alle sue spalle e insieme si diressero verso l'auto per tornare a casa.


	19. 19. Una cena indispensabile

"Senti, Sayuri. Non mi prendere per pazzo, ok? Forse lo sono anche, ma passaci sopra. Lo so che la morte di Kevin è stata un brutto, bruttissimo colpo per te. Ti ha traumatizzato tanto che so che in questi due anni ti sei chiusa in te stessa rifiutandoti di frequentare chiunque altro, dedicandoti solo al lavoro e a tua sorella.  
Credimi, non avrei mai sperato che ci saremmo incontrati di nuovo. Non so se si chiami destino o cos'altro, ma è successo. Ed ora che sono passati alcuni giorni e abbiamo parlato molto più di quanto abbiamo fatto in cinque anni di liceo, io...io, mi sento di dire...che provo lo stesso sentimento di allora. E dopo aver saputo che...che anche io ti piacevo, ho capito di essere stato un cretino a non aver mai tirato fuori le palle per dirtelo. Lo faccio ora. Ora che sono più adulto, più maturo, che non ho il cervello fumante dopo un pomeriggio sul testo di filosofia, ora che ti ho rivista e penso che tu sia ancora più bella di quanto ricordassi, io..."

"Che stai facendo?"  
"ODDIO GESU'!"  
Mick si voltò, scattando come una bomba a orologeria, rischiando l'infarto. Vide il faccino dolce e perplesso di Kaori, che stava mangiando uno yogurt, e gli servirono alcuni minuti per calmarsi.  
Ma la domanda gli uscì dalle labbra in tono leggermente stridulo.  
"C-cosa ci fai qui?"  
"Ci vivo, per adesso" disse lei tenendo il cucchiaino in bocca.  
"H-hai sentito tutto?"  
"Abbastanza"

Kaori avanzò mentre Mick la guardava con occhi larghi. La vide esporsi in un sorriso brillante ma un po' strano. "Che c'è?"  
"Ascolta" sospirò Kaori sedendosi sul bordo del materasso. "Mi è venuta un'idea. Presentati con Sayuri in casa per le otto, stasera"  
"Eh? Perché?"  
"Non fare domande e dammi retta. Ci penso io. Ma se sprecate anche questa occasione, vi ucciderò entrambi"  
Mick si avvicinò a lei, mordicchiandosi un'unghia.

"T-tu quindi...ehm...fai il tifo per me?"  
Kaori faticò per non scoppiare a ridere. "Mick, tu non hai idea del modo con cui guardi mia sorella"  
Mick si sentì il viso rovente e si vergognò. Kaori riuscì a capire l'ilarità di Ryo quando era lei ad arrossire -e di fronte a Ryo la sua faccia non faceva che diventare, ogni volta, un semaforo impazzito-. Sì, era divertente.  
"E'...è che lei è bellissima e io...ehm, non voglio costringerla, so che Kevin è stato molto importante per lei, però..."  
"Lei deve rifarsi una vita. Anzi, deve riprendersela" disse Kaori con aria improvvisamente seria. "Non sai quante volte gliel'abbia ripetuto. Non ha mai avuto il fegato per voltare pagina e affrontare qualcosa di nuovo. Continua a vivere nel pensiero di Kevin e nel legame con lui. Nessuno pretende che si dimentichi di lui, ma lei è viva e non può logorarsi eternamente navigando nel rimpianto e nel ricordo di Kevin. Io penso che tu sia la persona giusta. Insomma, se dopo tanti anni sei ancora innamorato di lei, è un segno più che evidente"

Mick la fissò con gli occhi quasi lucidi di commozione. Quella ragazzina poteva essere timida e ingenua e troppo facile all'imbarazzo, ma cavoli, se si concentrava sapeva fare strike con un solo tentativo!  
In quel momento poi sembrava tutt'altro che una ragazzetta. Nonostante il viso dolce e la voce soave, nessuno avrebbe avuto dubbi sul fatto che fosse una donna in tutto e per tutto. Era incredibile come potesse essere così delicata e fine senza perdere la sua determinazione. Era bellissima e piena di sfaccettature, e in un piccolo angolo della sua mente Mick comprese in pieno il motivo per cui Ryo avesse perso la testa per lei.  
Kaori era così, alternava arrossamenti infantili a sguardi profondi e pregni di sincerità come quello che aveva ora.

"Devi solo aiutarla...a fidarsi ancora della vita" aggiunse sorridendo. "Pensi di potercela fare?"  
Mick annuì, dopo un solo attimo di esitazione.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"L-la...la cena non l'ho preparata io" si affrettò a premettere, continuando a tormentare il colletto della giacca che era stato costretto a indossare. Lui avrebbe anche cenato in tuta da ginnastica ma Ryo e Kaori si erano categoricamente opposti. Di Kaori era stata anche l'idea di chiamare Milton, il proprietario di un rinomato ristorante, per ordinare una cena da asporto coi fiocchi. Così Mick avrebbe evitato di mettersi ai fornelli con il rischio di bruciare tutto, agitato com'era.

-Sì, ma cazzo, sto morendo di caldo!- pensò disperato; si dimenticò però subito dei propri sbalzi di temperatura concentrandosi sul viso stupito, e di più, incredulo di Sayuri che si guardava intorno, trovando la penombra e la candela che tremolava al centro del tavolo.  
C'erano già dei vassoi, ed era apparecchiato in maniera impeccabile.  
Per un lunghissimo minuto Mick desiderò sprofondare nelle viscere della terra, sentendosi ridicolo.

-Ti prego, ti PREGO, fa' che non mi prenda per coglione!-  
"Mick..."  
C'era anche Prince che gironzolava per il salotto guardingo, forse un po' infastidito dal profumo intenso della candela.  
"H-ha organizzato tutto Kaori" iniziò subito a spiegare. "E...ehm, ecco...t-ti va di sederti?"  
Oddio, neanche un tredicenne avrebbe balbettato e tremato tanto!  
-Calmati, porca troia!!-  
Sayuri si sedette lentamente. Si allungò per vedere cosa c'era sui vassoi. Dopo lunghi secondi, prese un grissino avvolto nel prosciutto. Guardò Mick.  
"Tu non hai fame?"

La mano gli tremò anche mentre le porgeva la tazzina di caffé. Sayuri gli bloccò il polso per fermare le sue convulsioni, ringraziandolo.  
Bevvero in silenzio. Mick fu quasi lieto di essere ancora vivo alla fine della cena. Nemmeno ricordava di cosa avessero parlato. Di certo, ancora non era riuscito a dichiararsi e gli veniva voglia di prendersi a frustate.  
Sayuri era proprio bella. I suoi grandi occhi sembravano ancora più affascinanti, dall'aspetto quasi felino e altrettanto magnetico alla fioca luce della candela ora molto più consumata.

A un tratto, Mick si alzò dirigendosi verso la finestra. Forse, e solo forse, se non l'avesse guardata in faccia ci sarebbe riuscito. Avvertì gli occhi di Sayuri sulla sua schiena, mentre attendeva che parlasse.

"Sayuri" iniziò infatti. "Penso sia evidente quanto io sia imbarazzato"  
Non c'era bisogno di sottolineare il palese, ma la sua mente era in affanno e poteva solo improvvisare.  
"E non so neanche il perché. Anzi, lo so perfettamente. Devi sapere una cosa. Io non ho intenzione di crearti dei fastidi, di assillarti, di starti tra i piedi. Io voglio solo dirti quello che provo. Mi sembra corretto, sia per te che per me. Non ti chiedo di accettare o ricambiare, mi basta fartelo sapere"  
Non resistette alla tentazione di fissare il vetro della finestra per sbirciare Sayuri che rimaneva immobile sulla sedia. Il cuore di Mick batteva fortissimo.

"Io sono innamorato di te" soffiò, bombardato dai battiti che lo assordavano tanto da udire a malapena le proprie parole.  
Ma Sayuri le sentì. Le sentì chiaramente come se le avesse scandite gridandole.  
Mick trattenne il respiro, ancora più accaldato, quando Sayuri si alzò. Ora che gli era vicina, dietro, Mick attese che fosse lei a fare la mossa successiva.

Sayuri posò le mani sulle sue spalle. Non fece altro che sfilargli la giacca. Mick sentiva il suo respiro sulla nuca e chiuse gli occhi. Sayuri lo fece voltare. Gli prese il viso fra le mani e in un istante che Mick non considerò, poggiò le labbra sulle sue.  
Non fu un tocco casto, a labbra serrate. Sayuri si appropriò del suo labbro inferiore, accarezzandolo, e dopo i primi secondi in cui Mick si impose di non saltarle addosso, sospirò schiudendo la bocca e reclamando un contatto più intimo.

Mick le circondò la vita con le braccia, sentendosi già turgido, marmoreo contro la cerniera dei pantaloni, e pensò che doveva davvero essere al punto di non ritorno per esserci eccitato con un solo bacio.  
Sayuri decise di approfondirlo, chiedendogli con la lingua di accoglierla nella sua bocca. Mick la ospitò più che volentieri, e in pochissimi istanti il bacio diventò famelico e appassionato pur mantenendo la sua dolcezza. Mick se la strinse addosso arpionandole le natiche.  
Sayuri sobbalzò, separandosi appena.  
Mick recuperò un brandello di lucidità.

"S-scusa, non volevo..."  
Cazzata immensa. Voleva quel bacio e molto di più, ma si era ripromesso di non obbligarla, di non fare nulla se anche lei non fosse stata convinta al 100%.  
Si stupì, dunque, nel vedere Sayuri sbottonargli la camicia e lasciarla sul pavimento.  
A torso nudo di fronte a lei, Mick non osò fiatare. Rabbrividì semplicemente mentre gli occhi di Sayuri lo scrutavano come uno scienziato di fronte alla sua provetta. Posò i palmi aperti sui pettorali.  
Si riavvicinò per un breve bacio sulle sue labbra.

"Sayuri..." sussurrò. "Penso...tu abbia capito che mi sto impegnando con ogni cellula del mio corpo" disse abbassando le palpebre, galvanizzato dalle mani calde dell'altro su di sé. "M-ma sono pur sempre un essere umano. E sono innamorato. Se vai avanti così, io..."  
"Shh" lo zittì lei, costringendolo a riaprire gli occhi e a incatenarli coi propri. "Mi vuoi, Mick?"  
Che cazzo di domanda. Non era evidente? Non era lampante come la stella polare, ovvio come la neve sulla cima delle montagne, palese come il sale nell'oceano?

"Sì, Sayuri. Sì. Più di qualsiasi cosa"  
Allora Sayuri cominciò a togliersi i vestiti. Sotto gli occhi avidi e larghi di Mick, che la divorò e la bevve mentre le sue mani attente addirittura piegavano gli indumenti lasciandoli sulla sedia, fino a togliere anche le mutandine e rimanere completamente nuda di fronte a lui.  
Sayuri allargò le braccia. Si avvicinò a lui afferrandolo per i fianchi.  
"Prendimi Mick. Fammi ciò che vuoi"  
Mick aggrottò le sopracciglia. "Solo se lo vuoi anche tu"  
Sayuri sorrise, inclinandosi e tracciando con la punta della lingua la pelle sensibile dietro l'orecchio.  
Mick sospirò. Spense del tutto il cervello, la condusse sul divano, le salì sopra e la fece sua.  
Fu bellissimo per entrambi.


	20. 20. Passione e buio

"Si può sapere come hai pagato Milton per avere organizzato una super cena come quella in così poco tempo?"  
"Mi sono costruita una certa fama con le ripetizioni private e continuo a guadagnare un bel gruzzolo fin da quando avevo 16 anni" specificò Kaori impettita.  
"Ok, ok. Visto che la casa è occupata dai due piccioncini e non mi va di beccarli mentre scopano sul tavolo in soggiorno, noi che facciamo?"

Kaori fece spallucce. "Non so, non ti viene qualche idea? È ancora presto" Erano solo le undici, dopotutto. Ryo si guardò attorno, cercando furiosamente qualcosa che gli facesse accendere la lampadina. D'un tratto gli sfuggì un sorriso.  
"Che c'è, a che hai pensato?"  
"Facciamo un giro nel parco?"  
Kaori assunse un'espressione allarmata. "M-ma non c'è nessuno a quest'ora, è tutto buio..."  
"Non avrai paura?!"  
"Non mi piace il buio!"  
Ryo scoppiò a ridere, attirandola a sé e baciandola sulla tempia. "Ma scusa, sei con la guardia del corpo più in gamba della città!"  
"S-sì, ma..."

Ryo la trascinò per il polso all'interno del parco e a quel punto Kaori si strinse a lui. Sì, aveva paura del buio, fin da piccola, dormiva ancora con l'abat-jour accesa. L'oscurità la metteva proprio in ansia, e avendo scarso senso dell'orientamento, il non poter vedere la angosciava.  
Ok, ora era insieme a Ryo, tuttavia la inquietava anche ciò che l'altro avrebbe potuto voler fare, visto che il parco era davvero deserto, non c'erano rumori, e Ryo aveva un sottile ghigno in faccia.

"Tranquilla. Non ho intenzione di saltarti addossoi" la informò facendola arrossire. "Anche perché non mi sembra che tu non sia stata consenziente, finora" aggiunse ridacchiando.  
"N-non...non è quello! Ma non capisco perché tu sia attratto da certi posti. Vicoli bui, parchi di notte..."  
"Devo anche spiegartelo?" disse inarcando un sopracciglio.  
"Sei un maniaco" borbottò Kaori prima di sedersi su una panchina lì vicino, raggiunta subito da Ryo che con un gesto fluido se la strinse contro sorridendo.

Per un po' rimasero in silenzio a guardare il cielo. Kaori smise di fare la scontrosa e si abbandonò fra le sue braccia appoggiando la testa sulla sua spalla.  
Le mani di Ryo le accarezzarono il braccio e il fianco. No, non avrebbe potuto stare meglio di così.  
Sfiorò il suo collo con il naso e alzò gli occhi per guardarlo in viso. Ryo si chinò come per baciarla ma si bloccò a un millimetro dalle sue labbra, studiandola brevemente, sorridendo indeciso se soddisfare lei e se stesso o vendicarsi perché Kaori lo aveva chiamato 'Maniaco' quando poi ci impiegava meno di un battito di ciglia per sciogliersi contro di lui.

-Oh, al diavolo-  
Le baciò le labbra leggermente. Era buffo e divertente vedere come un tocco tanto tiepido le facesse trattenere il respiro per una manciata di secondi. Forse perché proprio in un semplice sfioramento pullulava una tale dolcezza da spiazzarla più di qualcosa di approfondito ed erotico.  
Ormai però lei lo conosceva. Non si sarebbe accontentato di quello.

Se ciò voleva dire prenderla sulla panchina del parco, ebbene, per Ryo non c'era neanche da pensarci. Anzi, essere in un luogo pubblico e in una notte non fredda ma appena pungente era eccitante. Aveva un'idea alquanto interessante su come scaldarsi a vicenda.  
Kaori gli leccò le labbra, delicatamente e senza tremare, posando una mano sulla sua nuca e tirandogli lievemente i capelli.  
Ryo le andò incontro muovendo la testa di lato e allacciando la lingua con la sua, lentamente ma in modo passionale, caldo, intenso.

Kaori non si irrigidì quando fu afferrata per i fianchi e spostata sulle sue gambe, anzi, acconsentì attaccandosi più fermamente alla sua nuca. Il pensiero che l'uno potesse saziarsi dell'altra era improbabile.

Da dolce e morbido, il bacio divenne molto più umido e vorace, le lingue si ritrovarono fuori dalle bocche continuando a stuzzicarsi mentre i due ansimavano a vicenda, in totale balia dei loro sensi e dei loro cuori furiosi. Kaori gemette più forte quando Ryo, con uno strattone, si intrufolò nei suoi pantaloni fortunatamente senza cerniera e la toccò oltre le mutandine.  
Lei appoggiò la fronte sulla sua spalla sospirando, diventando fradicia sotto il suo tocco allo stesso tempo deciso e delicato.

Ryo le morse il lobo, per poi mormorarle con voce roca e spezzata: "Toccami anche tu..."  
Era così sensuale che gli sarebbe bastato dire qualcos'altro con quel tono per farla venire entro pochissimo tempo.  
Kaori, stordita, trovò la cerniera dei suoi pantaloni, con mano tremante si infilò nei suoi boxer prendendo la sua virilità calda e marmorea. Ryo tornò a morderle e succhiarle le labbra, iniziando a masturbarla, imitato quasi subito da Kaori che si sentì morire per il piacere di godere e far godere il compagno nel medesimo istante.

I movimenti delle loro lingue, sempre più frenetiche, si sposavano con quelli delle loro mani bagnate e scaldate dai reciproci umori. Ryo scese a baciarle e leccarle il collo facendola ansimare ancora, mordendo un po' più insistentemente la sua pelle mentre anche la ragazza lo faceva impazzire con quella mano tanto premurosa quanto diabolica, risalendo poi lungo il mento per essere riaccolto nella sua bocca. Era meraviglioso stare così, incollati, frementi, e a quel punto sarebbe potuto giungere chiunque. Non si sarebbero fermati finché non avessero riversato ogni goccia del loro piacere.

Ryo le fece togliere la mano dal proprio inguine, portandosela alla bocca e leccando dalle sue dita il proprio sapore. Leccò a lungo ogni polpastrello, incuneandosi negli spazi fra un dito e l'altro, guardando gli occhi di Kaori che fremeva per la voglia di andare oltre.  
Ryo si posò la sua mano sulla guancia, baciandola sul naso, sulla fronte, sulle labbra per poi nascondere il viso nel suo collo.

Era una richiesta che non aveva bisogno né di essere espressa né di essere approvata verbalmente. Si volevano con uguale intensità, tanto da stare male, pensavano solo a vivere il momento, a stare bene in quel preciso istante. Vivere il presente, questo contava.

Ryo la guardò negli occhi, quelli di Kaori erano sempre grandi e luminosi come perle; Ryo le abbassò i pantaloni traendola a sé per poter sistemarsi fra le sue cosce – per fortuna aveva sempre un pacchetto di preservativi nella giacca.  
Strusciò il proprio sesso umido fra le sue cosce, allargandole con le mani, ma quando Kaori gli forzò le labbra con la lingua, tutto quanto si offuscò terribilmente e le fu dentro con una spinta.

Kaori emise un urlo rauco, che Ryo prontamente zittì baciandola. Le mani di Kaori di nuovo smarrite nei suoi capelli, la sua lingua dolce, il suo corpo fremente stretto attorno a sé, Ryo fece scorrere le dita sotto la stoffa della giacca e della maglia per accarezzare la pelle liscia e calda della sua schiena, gemendo quando fu la ragazza a muoversi su di lui, ondeggiando piano coi fianchi e inarcandosi per averlo di più, per averlo tutto, per sentirlo in ogni anfratto di sé.

Kaori affondò le unghie nel suo collo gemendo più forte, biascicando il suo nome, Ryo la morse e la baciò ovunque arrivasse con le labbra e la lingua, cercando ancora la sua quando capì di essere al limite.  
Kaori esplose quando la toccò ancora fra le gambe, mentre Ryo venne dopo qualche altra sconnessa e micidiale spinta.

Ad un orgasmo che li squassò nell'animo seguì un abbraccio meraviglioso, Kaori si attaccò a lui con l'intenzione di rimanere su di lui per tutta la vita.  
Ryo l'avrebbe accontentata. Stare dentro di lei anche dopo l'amplesso era indescrivibile, sarebbe morto volentieri così, con lei che lo stringeva sempre più forte.

"Ehi" le disse infatti "Non scappo"  
Kaori, ripresasi dall'estasi, si staccò, rossa in volto e ancora abbastanza intontita. "Scu-scusami"  
"Ma di che...potrei farlo con te un altro milione di volte"  
Kaori pensò che lo stesso valeva per lei. Fare l'amore con Ryo era bellissimo, in confronti gli amanti -seppur pochi- che aveva avuto scomparivano immediatamente; Ryo sapeva essere così appassionato, famelico e intanto dolce e attento da farle girare la testa.

Cavoli. Era perdutamente innamorata di lui. Aveva ceduto a lui sotto ogni punto di vista, non credeva che sarebbe più riuscita a farne a meno.  
Ancora un po' tremante, Kaori si alzò sistemando i pantaloni e sperando che quel caldo che la incendiava da testa a piedi scemasse subito.

Ryo sorrise imitandola e, ricomponendosi, ridisse: "Adesso che facciamo?"  
Kaori tacque, un po' per racimolare il suo povero cervello affogato dalle sensazioni che avevano appena smesso di sconvolgerla, un po' per effettivamente riflettere sulla domanda.  
"Che cretina" disse all'improvviso. "Ho le chiavi dell'appartamento mio e di Sayuri" Lo guardò. "Possiamo stare lì, stanotte"  
"Se ti fossi ricordata prima, avremmo evitato lo spettacolo porno per gli scoiattoli!"

Kaori gli lanciò un'occhiata truce che lo fece piegare dal ridere, prima di alzarsi e prenderla per mano.  
"Andiamo, Esplendor" le disse con aria dolce e Kaori smise subito di guardarlo male per poi seguirlo.

Mentre Ryo si dava una sciacquata, lei si stese sul letto, sentendosi davvero assonnata.  
Se era meraviglioso stare con Ryo, era anche enormemente stancante. Non avrebbe avuto la forza di fare l'amore di nuovo.  
Ryo entrò in camera e Kaori sperò che non se la prendesse.

L'uomo si sdraiò accanto a lei, che gli rivolgeva la schiena, iniziando a sfiorarle il braccio con carezze leggere.  
Kaori si irrigidì perché non voleva rovinare l’atmosfera o seccarlo, ma seriamente non avrebbe retto a un ulteriore sforzo fisico ed emotivo. Ryo avvicinò le labbra al suo orecchio e Kaori serrò gli occhi aspettandosi una qualche frase maliziosa, ma il suo cuore perse un battito quando le mormorò: "Buonanotte, piccola"  
Kaori si voltò e si sentì avvampare sotto il sorriso intenerito di Ryo.

"Non sono un maniaco come dici tu. E anche io sono un po' stanco"  
Kaori si vergognò, e incredula perché gli aveva letto nel pensiero balbettò: "R-Ryo, io stavo...scherzando, non intendevo..."  
Ryo rise, posandogli un dito sulle labbra per farlo tacere. "Lo so. Smettila di scusarti. Voglio solo dormire con te, ok? Dormire e basta" le disse incantandola, era tanto dolce e bello che quasi si commosse.  
Si strinse a lui.  
"Ti amo Ryo"  
Voleva che se lo imprimesse bene in testa. Che non lo dimenticasse.  
"Ti amo anch'io"


	21. 21. Il rapimento

"E' da un po' che Lydia non si fa sentire" osservò Kaori sgranocchiando una fetta biscottata.  
"Chi??"  
"Lydia"  
"E chi sarebbe?"  
"Ma dai, Ryo, l'hai vista anche tu...aveva portato il suo cagnolino con la zampa rotta in clinica"  
"Ah, quella"  
"Insomma, un paio di volte siamo uscite insieme. Ma sembra sparita" commentò pensierosa. Ryo sorseggiò il suo caffé, tranquillo. "E' una grave mancanza?"  
"Che domanda è? Magari le è successo qualcosa"  
"Non so, informati" rispose del tutto indifferente.  
"Uh, mi raccomando, non sprecarti troppo" disse allora la ragazza crucciandosi. Ryo sollevò un sopracciglio, perplesso. "E' una tua conoscente. Se sei preoccupata, cercala, no?"  
"S-sì, però..."  
"E poi non vedo perché dovrei angosciarmi per una che a momenti si sollevava direttamente la gonna nel tentativo di sedurmi"  
Kaori allargò gli occhi e le cadde un pezzo di fetta biscottata dalla bocca.  
"Cos'è che ha fatto???"

Ryo sorrise; "Sei gelosa?"  
"Cosa?"  
"Dai, un pochino sarai gelosa" insistette Ryo che gongolava nel metterla in imbarazzo. -Ok, sono un po' stronzo-  
Kaori infatti arrossì, ma la sua risposta spiazzò il compagno.  
"Ce-certo che sono gelosa. Chiunque tenga a qualcosa o a qualcuno, ne è geloso. Senza esagerare ovviamente"  
Tanta sincerità stupì Ryo, che si aspettava una decisa obiezione da parte sua. Invece l'aveva ammesso senza problemi.  
"Che c'è, perché mi guardi così?" chiese Kaori mentre Ryo la fissava.  
"Davvero...sei gelosa?"  
"Ti ho detto di sì. Perché dovrei negarlo? Ormai l'hai capito che non so dire bugie..." rispose prendendo un biscotto. Ryo la guardò per qualche altro istante, poi si sporse baciandola a sorpresa.

\----------------------------------------------------

-Che cazzo vuole Ryo alle nove e mezza del mattino?- pensò strofinandosi gli occhi dopo aver rimuginato un paio di imprecazioni. In fondo anche lui aveva fatto le ore piccole, e prima di sollevare la cornetta dedicò un'altra occhiata al corpo liscio e morbido di Sayuri accanto a sé.  
"Pronto?"  
"L'hanno presa"  
"Eh?"  
"Mick, cazzo. Controlla immediatamente il dispositivo collegato al microchip"

Mick si risvegliò completamente. Il tono concitato di Ryo e il suo scatto nel letto risvegliarono anche Sayuri.  
Mick volò giù dal materasso, senza curarsi di mettere le mutande e rotolò giù dalle scale per fare come gli aveva detto l'amico.  
Bestemmiò. "Si sta dirigendo fuori città. Nei pressi del porto"  
Ryo infilò una serie di parolacce colorite e fantasiose, per le quali Mick avrebbe riso se la situazione non fosse stata tragica.  
"Ma come cazzo è successo??"  
"Stavo facendo una cavolo di doccia. Lei è andato dieci secondi a buttare la spazzatura. Porca troia, ci spiavano. E probabilmente si sono anche goduti la scenetta nel parco"  
"Parco? Cosa signifi...ODDIO, avete scopato nel parco?"

Ryo non confermò ma Mick era sicuro di averci azzeccato. "Mick. Prendo la macchina e vieni qui. Da solo"  
"Bravo, così lascio qui Sayuri e rapiscono pure lei" disse sarcastico. Ryo tacque per un momento.  
"Ok, porta anche lei. Ma fa' in modo che non abbia una crisi di nervi, perché già ci sono io che potrei fracassare e ridurre in polvere un grattacielo"  
"Arrivo subito, capo"  
Mick attaccò e si voltò, incontrando il volto granitico di Sayuri.  
"Su, vestiti" le disse senza farsi prendere dal panico. Di norma era Sayuri quella riflessiva, ma in quel momento era terrorizzata. Mick le parlò dolcemente.  
"La salviamo, Sayuri, non preoccuparti. In questo momento Ryo potrebbe far fuori un esercito"

\-------------------------------------------------------

L'uomo che ghignava di fronte a lei era molto bello. Aveva capelli castani e occhi chiarissimi, un po' come il cielo appena smette di piovere e le nuvole si dipanano.  
Aveva una sigaretta spenta fra le labbra ed era seduto al contrario su una sedia, poggiando un gomito sul legno dello schienale.  
Anche Kaori era su una sedia. Legata a mani e piedi, però.

Era successo tutto in fretta. Aveva appena buttato il sacco della spazzatura per poi tornare all'appartamento, quando bocca e naso le erano stati tappati da un fazzoletto il cui odore l’aveva stordita. Aveva fatto in tempo a sentirsi sollevare per le gambe e le braccia, ma il suo corpo si era poi paralizzato, prima che avesse il tempo di divincolarsi. Aveva paura, sì, ma più che altro era curiosa di sapere chi fosse l'uomo.  
Perché Kaori era sicura di non averlo mai visto.  
"Mi chiamo Akira" disse l'uomo leggendole nel pensiero. "E in effetti mi spiace dirti che sei nel posto sbagliato al momento sbagliato"  
Si alzò e si avvicinò a lei; sollevò la mano e Kaori chiuse gli occhi aspettandosi una sberla. Sentì invece un lieve pizzicorio al collo.  
Con sgomento vide che Akira le aveva staccato la catenina. La lasciò andare a terra calpestandola.  
"Credi non sappia della cimice? Ho fatto la guardia giurata"  
"Basta con le stronzate, Akira. Vuoi the e biscotti?"

Fu quella la voce che raggelò il sangue della ragazza legata alla sedia.  
Da dietro una colonna grigia apparvero due gambe lunghe e affusolate fasciate in collant nero; la donna scandì ogni passo e il rumore dei tacchi risuonò come un inquietante conto alla rovescia.  
Il viso serio era truccato ma non eccessivamente. Kaori si riprese dopo qualche secondo di totale shock.  
"Lydia?!"  
Akira sorrise andando vicino alla donna. Le circondò la vita con un braccio e la baciò sulla guancia.  
"Si è scelta un bel nome, anche se io ho sempre preferito Sonia"

Akira tirò fuori qualcosa dalla giacca. Un foglio di giornale spiegazzato, lo aprì lisciandolo e glielo mostrò.  
"Ecco, tre anni fa era così. Bella gnocca, eh? Non che ora sia da meno..."  
La pagina mostrava una ragazza bellissima e provocante in bikini appoggiata a uno scoglio. I capelli lisci e biondi ricadevano sulle spalle, aveva un viso tondo e un po' irregolare, la bocca carnosa e gli occhi azzurri.  
Lydia rimase impassibile.  
"Lydia, o per meglio dire, Sonia Field, era una modella la cui fama stava pian piano espandendosi un po' in tutto il paese. E guarda caso..."  
"Com'è possibile? Cosa c'entri tu con tutto questo?" balbettò Kaori fissando la donna e ignorando totalmente il sorriso sarcastico di Akira. Osservando attentamente Lydia, ritrovò i lineamenti di Sonia. Era ricorsa alla chirurgia per modificare alcuni tratti del viso, ed era anche dimagrita, ma era senza dubbio lei.  
"Io e Akira avevamo il controllo dello spaccio di droga in città. Ci mancava poco per finire qui e andarcene con il gruzzolo che avevamo guadagnato. Kevin era il nostro informatore, il mediatore"  
Il suo voltò si innervosì e Kaori notò il suo tic all'occhio.

"E ALL'IMPROVVISO decise di smetterla. Di non essere più dei nostri, di piantarci in asso. Cosa che avremmo anche potuto accettare, se non avesse deciso di denunciarci"  
Era sempre più furiosa. "Era stato dalla nostra parte per ANNI. E ora sceglieva di tradirci, di passare dalla parte dei buoni, perché il suo cuoricino aveva cominciato a battere per una giovane professoressa!"  
"Per questo...per questo l'avete ucciso" mormorò Kaori sconvolta, incredula, mentre né Sonia né Akira facevano una piega.  
"In fondo mi stai simpatica" disse Sonia dopo alcuni istanti. "Chissà. Se convincessi il tuo amante a rinunciare all'idea di arrestarci, potremmo anche decidere di risparmiare la tua vita e quella di tua sorella"  
Akira si accese la sigaretta, sbuffando una nuvola di fumo su Kaori che tossì lacrimando.  
"Allora? Me lo fai questo piacere, mia piccola dolce Kaori?"

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Probabilmente non aveva mai guidato così velocemente. E Mick, che in macchina con Ryo ci era stato numerose volte e sapeva quanto gli piacesse spingere sull'acceleratore, di solito non si preoccupava, ma stavolta anche lui si aggrappò al sedile pregando che non si spiaccicassero contro qualche muro.  
Ryo era furibondo e di certo in grado di prendere a pugni qualunque cosa.  
Continuò a guardare il piccolo apparecchio sul cruscotto collegato al microchip, che a un tratto prese a lampeggiare sempre più debolmente.  
Imprecò, sbattendo le mani sul volante.  
"Pezzo di merda putrido, tanto lo so dove l'hai portata, ti scovo anche dall'altra parte del mondo" ruggì.  
Giunse al porto con una brusca sterzata.  
Prima di uscire, disse: "State qui. Mick, vieni alla guida e preparati per quando uscirò da quel cazzo di posto con Kaori"  
Sayuri sbarrò gli occhi quando Ryo prese dal porta-oggetti una pistola e un caricatore, che infilò nell'arma con uno scatto secco.  
"Se qualcuno vuole farsi saltare il cervello, è il giorno adatto" disse cupo, allontanandosi dallo sguardo ansioso di Sayuri e quello più fiducioso di Mick.


	22. 22. Pagamento

Non fare entrare nessuno.  
Così gli avevano detto. Lasciandogli anche una PPK modello Lady sul tavolo.  
Ma Fujisaki la ignorò, mentre il gigante che gli era piombato di fronte lo trucidava con lo sguardo.  
"Dove cazzo è" sillabò mortalmente.  
Deglutì per riprendere il controllo. E sì che non era gracile o esile, anzi, era stato pagato proprio perché la sua stazza intimorisse chiunque avesse l'idea di entrare. Chiunque tranne il tizio che ora gli puntava addosso la Beretta 87 target, evidentemente, e lui sudava freddo dimenticandosi del tutto dell'arma che anche lui avrebbe potuto afferrare.  
Fujisaki piantò gli occhi spalancati e terrorizzati sul volto teso al massimo dell'uomo.

"Oh, sei sordo? Dove cazzo è Kaori?"  
"N-non...non posso dirtelo"  
L'altro ringhiò qualcosa in una lingua sconosciuta.  
"Non ho niente contro di te, amico, ma se non mi dici immediatamente dov'è, sarò costretto a farti vedere di che colore hai le budella"  
Non era una minaccia a vuoto. Fujisaki lo capì.  
"Pa...padiglione numero quattro..."  
L'altro non disse nulla, ma in un secondo si voltò; non aveva tempo da perdere coi pesci piccoli, e Fujisaki riprese a respirare tamponandosi la fronte con un fazzoletto.

Proprio mentre la fredda canna della Bul M-5 le sfiorò la fronte e lei non si scompose pur tremando di paura, Kaori udì uno sparo e subito dopo vide la porta spalancata.  
Come una furia Ryo raggiunse Akira, diede una manata al suo polso facendogli perdere la presa sulla pistola che cadde.  
Senza dare segno di fare alcuna fatica, lo sollevò per il bavero della camicia sbattendolo contro il muro, con il chiaro intento di fargli male.  
I suoi muscoli erano contratti, Kaori vide che si stava sforzando per non riempirlo di pugni fino a farlo svenire.  
Ryo guardò Sonia, poi Kaori. Sorrise, tornando su Akira.

"Non ti hanno insegnato che non si toccano le cose degli altri?"  
Kaori trattenne il fiato nonostante Ryo fosse lì e quello era un motivo per cui poter tornare a respirare quasi normalmente. Akira era paralizzato. Ma non Sonia, che in un secondo recuperò la pistola caduta a terra e afferrandola con entrambe le mani la puntò su Kaori.  
"Lascialo. O la tua puttanella finirà al Creatore" sibilò. Ryo la osservò, senza dar cenno di mollare minimamente la presa dal colletto di Akira.  
"Credi che uscirai viva da qui, se premerai quel grilletto? Se ti costituisci e fai la brava, uscirai un po' prima di prigione. Altrimenti mi toccherà sfregiare il tuo visino"  
Sonia si irritò ancora di più vedendo che continuava a sorridere ironicamente.

Ryo puntò la propria pistola sulla gola di Akira.  
"Avanti. Piantala di giocare a fare la gangster; mi sono rotto le palle"  
Sonia emise quello che sembrava il verso di un cane rabbioso. Ma una voce sovrastò il silenzio del padiglione.  
"Mani in alto, giù le armi!"  
In pochissimo tempo il posto si riempì di uomini armati e in divisa. Ryo alzò un sopracciglio.  
"E bravo Mick che ha chiamato i rinforzi"  
Sonia e Akira furono subito circondati da poliziotti che legarono loro i polsi mentre l'ispettore capo elencava i loro diritti.  
"Alla buon ora" sussurrò Ryo per poi dirigersi da Kaori per liberarla. Una volta slegate le corde a mani e piedi, la afferrò per la manica uscendo da lì e facendo un cenno all'ispettore, non senza avergli consegnato il microchip un po' ammaccato ma che conteneva le prove che avrebbero inchiodato i due assassini.  
"Ehi, Saeba, ottimo lavoro! Era da anni che inseguivamo questi due!"  
"Bene, capo, mi devi almeno sei mesi di pubblicità gratis"  
Quello scoppiò a ridere, ma Ryo non poteva essere più serio.

Kaori si ritrovò incollata alla parete; Ryo la fissava e Kaori si convinse che ora le avrebbe tirato uno schiaffo sbraitandole addosso mille rimproveri perché era andata a buttare la spazzatura da sola, e si era cacciata nei guai, e aveva messo a repentaglio la vita, e così via.  
Non accadde nulla di tutto ciò.  
Ryo le afferrò il viso e appoggiò con decisione la fronte alla sua.

"Dannazione, Kaori" disse con tono sofferto, accarezzandole le guance. Chiuse gli occhi come per ripetere a se stesso che Kaori era lì e stava bene "Non ho mai avuto una paura così grande"  
Ryo rise piano e riaprì gli occhi. "Ma mi spieghi che cosa mi hai fatto?"  
Kaori sorrise, e sebbene fosse lei ad essere stata rapita e legata, sentì di doverlo confortare. "E'...tutto finito, Ryo"  
Ryo annuì, sospirando di sollievo. Capendo che qualunque altra parola sarebbe stata superflua, le catturò le labbra con foga, stringendola a sé. Non ci fu nessun tentativo di esitazione da parte della giovane donna, che affondò le mani nei suoi capelli aderendo con il corpo contro il suo; sapeva che l’avrebbe salvata, sapeva che sarebbe arrivato, ma non era stata esente dalla paura di morire. E di non vederlo più.  
Lui che in così poco tempo era diventato così tanto importante.

Ryo non ci vide più, e offuscato dalla passione che lo divorava, la accarezzò sotto la maglia. A quel punto Kaori gemette e si separò.  
"Ryo...non penso sia il luogo adatto..."  
Ryo rise frustrato, ma fu d'accordo con lei.  
"Già" ammise, allentando la presa sui suoi fianchi. Le schioccò un veloce bacio prima di allontanarsi definitivamente da lì e raggiungere Sayuri e Mick in auto.  
Sayuri si incollò alla sorella scrutandola per vedere che non avesse rimediato neanche un graffio mentre Mick metteva in moto.  
"Non potevate proprio aspettare, eh?" ridacchiò Mick notando quasi subito i capelli spettinati e le labbra gonfie del socio, oltre che lo sguardo perso di Kaori.  
"Fatti i cazzi tuoi e portaci via da qui" commentò Ryo dandogli uno schiaffetto.  
Ryo guardò poi nello specchietto trovando Kaori, le fece l'occhiolino e ricevette il suo bellissimo sorriso.

\------------------------------------------------

"Ma ciao amore mio..."  
Sayuri prese in braccio Prince e lo coccolò come se non lo vedesse da mesi.  
Mick inarcò un sopracciglio e si sentì un perfetto imbecille nell'invidiare il gatto.  
"Che gli ha fatto tua sorella a Ryo, non lo capirò mai. È completamente fuori di testa. Era già perso per lei dopo quella prima notte" ridacchiò prendendo dal frigo due birre.  
Sayuri si sedette tenendo Prince fra le braccia.  
"Anche per Kaori è lo stesso. Dopo quella notte se ne è stata per settimane con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto. E le sue docce duravano molto, molto più del solito" aggiunse maliziosa. Mick rise e sorseggiò a lungo la sua birra;

"Però" disse poi Sayuri tornando seria "non abbiamo ancora affrontanto come si deve la questione del pagamento"  
Mick rise di nuovo riportandosi la lattina alle labbra. "Il pagamento in natura direi che è più che sufficiente, a questo punto. Anzi, credo che Ryo non potrebbe pensare a niente di migliore e di più appagante"  
Mick disse quelle parole in totale tranquillità, era ovvio da parte sua che stesse facendo dello spirito. Ma quando vide Prince che tornava a camminare sul suolo, mentre Sayuri si alzò e si inginocchiò di fronte a lui, non volle pensare a quanto fosse equivoca quella posizione.  
Equivoca un cazzo, si disse quando le mani di Sayuri gli accarezzarono le gambe virando verso l'interno coscia.  
Tossì un paio di volte.

"S-Sayuri...che fai?"  
"Hai detto pagamento in natura, no? Lo sto...eseguendo" disse con un sorrisetto che demolì Mick, il quale prese a balbettare.  
"I-io stavo scherzando, insomma, parleremo più avanti del pagamento, io non..."  
Sayuri posò la mano in mezzo alle sue gambe.  
-Scherzando, come no, e io sono il Papa- pensò maligna e sempre più ghignante.  
"Sayuri" la chiamò, con tono serio, e Sayuri smise di sorridere.  
"Ok. Lo voglio. Ti voglio. Ma quello che NON voglio è che tu faccia qualcosa solo per accontentare me, qualcosa che TU non vuoi fare; non posso sopportarlo. Non voglio la tua commiserazione o..."  
"Basta Mick" lo interruppe, stupendolo. "Basta con questa storia. Se faccio qualcosa, è perché lo voglio fare. Non sarei venuta a letto con te se non fossi stata convinta. Ho già perso tempo in passato e non voglio più farlo. Non sto dimenticando Kevin, lui sarà sempre in un angolo del mio cuore. Ma adesso voglio vivere e sento di volerlo fare con te. Penso che non sia un caso se ci siamo incontrati...e voglio provarci”  
Fece una pausa.

“E non farei QUESTO se non lo desiderassi"  
Così, gli abbassò la cerniera dei jeans e posò la bocca su di lui.  
Mick ebbe un violento sussulto perché non si era aspettato un risvolto simile, poi ansimò perché lei ci mise fin da subito un certo entusiasmo.  
Gemette a denti stretti, gonfiandosi nella bocca di Sayuri, nella sua mano che scorreva su e giù sempre più velocemente, con i suoi occhi che di tanto in tanto lo guardavano eccitandolo oltre misura, ed era talmente piacevole che la spinse per le spalle per evitare di venire così presto.  
Sayuri si pulì la bocca con la mano, senza sapere che erano proprio simili gesti ad aizzare la voglia dell'altro, che con voce roca le disse: "Spogliati"

Sayuri sorrise e in un lampo fu nuda, senza alcuna vergogna, di fronte a lui.  
Mick la prese per i fianchi e la sollevò facendola sedere sul tavolo. Prese le sue labbra mentre la accarezzava intimamente e le gambe di Sayuri gli si allacciarono in vita.  
Giocando con la sua lingua fuori dalle bocche, riunì poi le labbra alle sue conducendosi fra le sue cosce.  
Le caviglie di Sayuri si incatenarono attorno ai suoi fianchi quando le fu dentro. Il suo gemito morì sulla lingua di Mick che si impadronì della sua bocca; adesso che Sayuri gli aveva espresso anche a parole il suo desiderio, non aveva più intenzione di comportarsi da ragazzino spaventato, e stanco di essere paziente, visto che la poteva avere, se la prese con tutta la passione che gli suscitava.  
L’afferrò per il collo baciandola ancora e ancora, spingendosi in lei che lo assecondava muovendo i fianchi.  
Andò con la mano a stimolare il suo clitoride, Sayuri ansimò gettando la testa all'indietro alla ricerca di aria, Mick ne approfittò per morderle il mento e il collo. Sayuri si tese sempre più fino a venire, gridando, ma Mick continuò a spingere ritmicamente finché non venne anche lui azzannandole le labbra.  
Mick appoggiò la fronte sulla sua spalla e Sayuri posò la mano sulla sua nuca indicandogli che poteva rimanere così per tutto il tempo che voleva.  
Mick si staccò dopo pochi istanti, intenzionato ad andare a lavarsi, ma Sayuri lo prese per mano e sorrise, ancora ambigua.  
Mick rimase a bocca aperta quando Sayuri chiese: "Facciamo la doccia insieme?"

\------------------------------------------------

_"Sai, Sayuri"_  
Kevin aveva ancora la bocca piena di cereali. "Non devi permettere a niente, e ripeto, a NIENTE di impedirti di essere felice. Se vuoi qualcosa, te la prendi. Rimanendo nella legalità ovviamente. Non sai se domani sarai vivo, per cui se oggi hai voglia di fare qualcosa, falla”  
Il suo sorriso colmò di amore il cuore di Sayuri. 

Sayuri guardò l’uomo addormentato accanto a sé e sorrise.


	23. 23. La persona per cui vivere

_Sei mesi dopo_

Kaori sorrise.  
Le sue guance erano rosse per il calore della doccia bollente che si era concessa; si rigirò nell'accappatoio bianco che la rendeva dolcissima. Ma anche desiderabile, constatò Ryo inghiottendo a vuoto.  
Lei si sedette sul bordo del letto guardandolo dolcemente.  
Quant'era bello il suo sorriso. Ed era suo, completamente per lui.

Ryo le sfiorò la guancia col dorso della mano. Si abbassò per toccarle le labbra con le proprie, che Kaori mordicchiò e leccò in quel modo che lo faceva impazzire.  
Frugò con la mano oltre la stoffa dell'accappatoio, allargando il palmo sul suo seno e sfregandolo su un capezzolo che si indurì fra le sue dita.  
Kaori miagolò, piegando le gambe, strusciando coi piedi sui suoi polpacci visto che piano piano Ryo si era steso sopra di lei.  
Scese con la mano ad allentare il nodo ormai blando della cintura morbida.  
Solleticò la pelle della pancia soffermandosi anche con gli occhi, brillanti, sul piccolo sole, il tatuaggio che da qualche tempo marcava la pelle poco sopra l'ombelico.

Kaori se ne accorse. Sorrise ancora, gli tolse la maglia, cercando e accarezzando a sua volta lo stesso sole, un po’ più grande, che si stendeva con eleganza sul fianco destro dell'uomo.  
Ryo si ricordò il giorno in cui Kaori si era sottoposta all'ago del tatuatore. Gli aveva stritolato la mano per tutto il tempo.

"Sei proprio una fifona" l’aveva presa in giro, per poi emozionarsi capendo che Kaori aveva accettato qualcosa che non l’aveva mai attirata più di tanto per stamparsi addosso un simbolo che avevano scelto insieme.  
Ryo ripassò il disegno con le dita come se lo facesse casualmente.  
Guardandola negli occhi, si abbassò e raggiunse i seni con la lingua. Si dedicò a un capezzolo, circolandolo e succhiandolo; Kaori sospirò, le labbra dischiuse e invitanti, accarezzandogli i capelli così delicatamente che la lingua di Ryo rallentò, assaggiandola piano, arrivando sull'altro capezzolo che onorò con la stessa calma e attenzione.  
Voleva sì possederla, sì farla godere, sì impazzire dentro di lei, ma voleva essere tenero, dolce, romantico.  
Ecco, non voleva averla, voleva amarla.

Le tolse l'accappatoio abbandonandolo lì vicino e finì di spogliarsi anche lui, facendo finalmente combaciare i loro corpi.  
Kaori gli circondò il collo porgendogli le labbra che Ryo baciò piano prima di tentarle con la lingua ad aprirsi.  
La lingua di Kaori non aspettava altro, si intrecciò alla sua come fosse nata per quello, per baciarlo, e il suo corpo rispondeva ugualmente inarcandosi sempre di più.  
Una gatta, si ripeté Ryo con ancora qualche stralcio di lucidità, era come una gatta.  
Le accarezzò il fianco che la ragazza spingeva verso di lui, terminando fluidamente tra le sue gambe.  
Kaori le chiuse, non per rifiutarlo ma per trattenerlo lì. E lui non se ne sarebbe certo andato, pensò Ryo sorridendo, trovando con le labbra un punto del collo che ben presto avrebbe presentato un marchio violaceo mentre si dedicava al suo inguine.

La sua mano forte e decisa si bagnava, le sue dita massaggiarono la sua intimità, e istintivamente Kaori sollevò il bacino permettendogli di toccarla di più.  
I gemiti di Kaori gli accarezzavano le orecchie, era così cedevole e morbida e calda, Ryo entrò in lei con un dito che, dopo qualche minuto, fu seguito da un altro.  
Kaori era sempre più fradicia, si agitava spingendosi contro la sua mano, tirandogli i capelli e pretendendo le sue labbra sulle proprie.  
Ryo si intrufolò ancora nella sua bocca con la lingua; una mano sul suo sesso e l'altra le stuzzicava i capezzoli, la stava uccidendo di piacere.  
Kaori sbavò leggermente, folgorata, Ryo sorrise leccando le labbra e i rivoli di saliva che non riusciva a trattenere.

"Ry...Ryo...non resisto più, ti prego..." supplicò straziata, allacciando le caviglie sulla sua schiena.  
Ryo tolse allora le dita dal suo corpo per stimolare se stesso, ma Kaori lo bloccò e gli indicò di sdraiarsi.  
Gli allargò le cosce infilandosi tra di esse con la testa.  
Baciò il suo inguine, leccando attorno alla sua virilità senza soddisfarla, Ryo mugugnò.  
Kaori sorrise, suggendo allora la punta lucida e contornandola con la lingua. Non era ancora abbastanza. Sollevando gli occhi sul suo viso, lo prese in bocca esultando perché lo vide abbandonare la testa sul cuscino gemendo.  
Lo succhiò a lungo, ritmicamente, alternandosi con la lingua che scorreva interamente fino a raggiungere i testicoli, baciare e succhiare anche quelli per poi imboccarlo di nuovo e pugnalandolo di piacere, i suoi ruggiti erano sempre più acuti, poi Ryo la spostò con fermezza sul materasso per non venire.  
Le fu addosso senza darle il tempo di pulirsi la bocca, la baciò proprio per sentire il proprio sapore mischiato con quello delle sue labbra.

Dopo aver strofinato ancora la mano fra le sue cosce, le allargò le gambe entrandole dentro, ormai gonfio e gocciolante. Kaori lo accolse con un urlo di soddisfazione, stringendolo fra le braccia, baciando e succhiando la pelle della sua gola, accompagnando le sue spinte con continui gemiti e baci impetuosi.  
Strinse le sue natiche appiccicandoselo addosso, affondandovi le unghie mentre Ryo le riempiva il viso di carezze e baci tanto delicati quanto passionali.  
Sul naso, sulla fronte e sulle guance, ogni sfioramento era una dichiarazione d'amore, ogni spinta era la conferma di quanta voglia avesse di lei.  
Poi le loro mani si intrecciarono. Kaori le baciava, entrambe, benedicendo quell'unione, sorridendogli, Ryo era bellissimo e sexy come non credeva fosse possibile, e tanta felicità rischiava di squagliarla.

Kaori boccheggiò quando Ryo irrorò dentro di lei con un fiotto violento e lasciò che il compagno stimolasse il suo clitoride per un paio di minuti prima di venire urlando.  
Ryo sorrise e si leccò le dita facendola arrossire ulteriormente.  
Capirono che nessuno dei due aveva voglia di parlare.  
Ryo si sistemò accanto a lei abbracciandola, Kaori fu ben lieta di accoccolarsi al suo petto che considerava un meraviglioso rifugio pieno di calore.  
Era bello accostare l'orecchio ed essere consapevole che grazie a lui il suo cuore batteva così forte.  
Sorrise, riprendendo fiato, lo baciò lì dove pulsava il suo battito furioso.

_Epilogo_

Suonò tutta la sera.  
Da quando il ristorante aprì a quando chiuse.  
Ryo rimase a guardarla, non si spostò mai dal tavolo, sorridendole incantato.  
Suonò la canzone che aveva suonato la sera in cui si erano visti la prima volta, prima a velocità più elevata e poi lentamente.  
Prima di esibirsi per l'ultima canzone, Kaori prese il microfono.  
Si stupirono tutti, perché non aveva mai parlato. Tra il suo pubblico c’erano anche Mick con Sayuri e Miyuki con Kazue.

"Scusate" disse con la sua voce calda e dolce, un po' tremula. "Volevo solo dire che questa canzone è dedicata alla persona che amo"  
Tutti videro che dedicò un lungo sguardo a Ryo, che colse le loro occhiate ma senza badarvi. Kaori incatenò gli occhi ai suoi e gli sorrise.  
Quella persona lei l'aveva trovata. Non sapeva il perché. Ma sapeva di voler vivere, per lui.  
E per il tesoro prezioso che il loro amore aveva generato e che custodiva nel ventre ancora piatto.  
"Ti amo" disse, cercando di comunicargli quella verità con tutta se stessa.  
Iniziò a suonare. Era la canzone che gli aveva fatto ascoltare quella notte trascorsa sul divano insieme.  
Ryo non cambiò espressione, anche se dentro di sé si scioglieva come burro al sole.

La barista si avvicinò a lui.  
"Non so ancora come si chiama, sa?" disse riferendosi alla ragazza.  
"Kaori"  
Esplendor. Il suo splendore.  
"Si chiama Kaori"  
Era bellissima.  
La barista fece per allontanarsi, chiedendosi come un amore potesse essere così visibile e tangibile, con una punta d’invidia.  
"Senta" la richiamò Ryo.  
"Sì?"  
Ryo non distolse lo sguardo da Kaori neanche per un istante.  
"Mi porta l'amaro della casa? Con ghiaccio, per favore."


End file.
